Once Upon A Time
by Meisalliam and MCross
Summary: Prequel to Happily Ever after and Not perfect but nearly. The life of Legolas as a child as he grows and deals with more than any Elfling ever should have to. Who is the Elf trying to destroy Legolas
1. 1

****

Disclaimer: Not ours.

Okay this story is the brain child of two authors. Meisalliam and MCross. It is in a series along with several of Meisalliam's stories but there is no need for you to have read these stories although should you want to then the links are on our favourites page.

Please read and review.

It was a lazy mid summer afternoon. It was the hottest day of the year so far. Birds could be heard singing their joy to the sky; leaves in all the trees rustled their agreement.

The only disturbance that could be heard was the chattering of squirrels as they gathered nuts and acorns in readiness for the coming change of season. Heat haze hung over the forest, lulling all into a sense of calm, the heat too much for other's to really care what was happening in the world.

This sense of calm was shattered by a squeal.

A squeal that was followed by delighted laughter sounding like a bell pealing.

Silence descended….

Through the cluster of trees, came a young boy, he looked to be all of five years old. It was his laughter that filled the air. As he made his way through the trees, his long blond hair floated behind him like a sheet of silk.

Looking around frantically for somewhere to hide, he spied a cluster of bushes at the bottom of a large Mallorn tree. Glancing quickly up into the tree he gauging whether or not to hide in the tree, hearing his pursuers behind him he changed his mind and stuffing his hands in his mouth to stop his laughter; dived into the bush, headless of the tears to his clothes or the scratches he also collected on his arms.

Silence once more descended, broken shortly after by the arrival of what appeared to be two identical Men. Both had long black hair tied back, braids hanging loosely down their backs. They even had the same colour eyes, a deep Chocolate brown. They were completely the same, even to the way they dressed.

The Man on the right, punched his brother on the arm and putting a finger to his lips, gestured for him to move further into the clearing. Grinning from ear to ear, they moved as one.

"Where can he be? We can not have lost him. He must be hiding." The man moved towards the big tree. "Excuse me for troubling you on such a hot day, but have you by any chance seen a small Elfling about this high?" He gestured to just below his knee cap. "We seem to have lost him." Winking at his brother, he continued. "If you could tell us where he is, we can take him back to his Naneth before the strawberries are all gone…."

Silence. Complete silence.

Deep inside the bush, the Elfling in question was almost wetting himself with laughter as he watched his elder brother hold a conversation with the old tree. This was just too funny!

"May be he is not here, Nolvo. If the tree will not tell you…" He looked up into the bough of the tree to see a group of interested squirrels watching them. One of them scampered to the end of the branch, the animal pointed with a form limb to the bush and Nolvo could have sworn the squirrel was laughing.

The twins, for that is what they were, dear reader, grinned even more broadly than they had before, then with barely a glance at each other divided their attention as if to move away from the bush, before Alcarnor sprung round and reached into the bush, catching the Elfling unawares. Once more delighted laughter filled the air.

"We found you, little Leaf! Did you really think you could get away from us?" He was swinging the Elfling high up in the air. "Naneth will be looking for you. Think, little Leaf, strawberries and swimming. Shall we go and join them?" The delighted laughter continued and as they left the clearing even the old tree seemed to be joining in. As if it would tell them where _their_ Elfling was, they would not tell on their Prince…..

Further into the forest four heads turned at the sound of the delighted laughter and screams as they echoed through the trees. All smiled broadly at the sound. There really was nothing quite like the sound of a happy Elfling, especially when that happy Elfling just happened to be with you.

The tall statuesque blond Elf, took a sip of her wine, before turning to her husband. "Melleth, if they continue like this with Legolas I will never be able to get him to settle and sleep tonight."

Her husband gave a deep happy laugh. "Tell me, Laurelin, did you really expect him to settle? I think we should just give him to Alcarnor and Nolvo for the night. Let them deal with such a hyperactive, happy Elfling!"

The Elfling in question appeared almost as if out of no where. Running as if Wolves were at his feet. Which they were, in a sense. The Twins followed closely, determined this time not to loose the youngster.

"Ada! Nana! They chased me!! Nolvo talked to a tree!!!" The Elfling barely took a breath between words as he launched himself at his Mother.

"Goodness, Legolas, what have you been up too? You will need a bath when we go home." She took in the torn clothes and scratched hands and face.

"Ugh! No, Nana, no bath. Swim! 'Dion said we could swim! And berries!! May I? May I, please, Ada?" Incredibly wide, deep sapphire eyes turned their pleading look towards his Ada.

"Thranduil…!" The threat in his wife's voice could not be missed, but the wide innocence could not be ignored either.

"Well, my little Leaf, if you are good and eat some food. And behave." That caused another delightful giggle as Thranduil took his son in his arms. "Then I am sure I can persuade your Naneth to let us all go swimming."

Wide blue eyes turned their gaze onto another who could ignore it no better. "Naneth? Please? 'Dion promised to teach me to swim."  
  
"We shall see, Penneth. After all we do need to see to those scratches."

So caught up in watching the happy Elfling were the others, they did not notice one of their party was not as happy as the others. Sitting near as he could be to his Mother was Drowlin. He like all the other Elves, apart from Legolas and Laurelin, he had the brown hair and eyes that marked the Thranduil clan. The only difference being at present he was not smiling, but frowning yet again as he watched his younger brother once more worm their parent's around his little finger.

"Naneth? May I have some strawberries?" His mother turned towards him.

"Of course, Drowlin But not until we have all finished our main picnic. Is it not a lovely day?" Laurelin carried on brightly chatting unaware of the kernel of jealousy that was making its way into the heart of one of her children.

It was early afternoon before they finished the picnic. Thranduil and Laurelin had had to call a halt to the picnic when Lomion, their eldest, decided a game of hide and seek would be perfect. This had taken some time. Leaving Thranduil the time to take his wife into his arms and enjoy just being with her. He was glad he had decided to surprise them all with this outing. It was rare they all got to spend time together like this and with Eldarion home from Rivendell, where he was an apprentice healer, it was perfect opportunity.

"Happy, Melleth?"

He was rewarded by a deep kiss. "Very. Thank you, it is just so nice to be all together."

They sat up straighter as two figures ran towards them. To their surprise Legolas was chasing hard on the heels of Eldarion and being egged on by Drowlin.

"Get him, Legolas. You can do it! That's it!" Just as Legolas had his hand out to grab Eldarion's tunic, he lost his balance and fell. Skinning his left knee. Only Legolas heard his brother say. "Baby." As tears flooded his eyes….

He was caught up in his Mother's warm arms and led back to the blanket spread out on the ground. As he was fussed over by both Laurelin and Lomion, the other's joined the group. Sinking to the ground and all picking up their goblet's tried from all the chasing and games. Once they had made sure that Legolas was not badly hurt they all sat back, relaxing in the heat. It was Eldarion who began to sing, a soft lilting lullaby that was quickly joined by Laurelin. As Legolas sat in his Mother's arms listening his eyes slowly lost their focus, as the excitement of the day so far caught up with him and he fell into sleep surrounded by love.

Once more delighted giggles could be heard through the forest. Only this time an excited voice could be heard calling.

"Lomion! Lomion, I can not see you. Lomion, please?" The Elfling was turning in circles trying to spy his elder brother. Legolas was fully refreshed from his lap and ready to go. Lomion was taking him to the lake to clean his scratches while the other's decamped, clearing the forest from all signs of their having been there.

"Lomion?" Uncertainty and a little fear began to tell in the young voice.

"Yes, little Leafie?" His brother came through the trees. Seeing the tears in the bright eyes, he reached for his brother. "Legolas? What is wrong?"

"I could not see you. Why did you leave me?" The voice quivered.

"I would never leave you, little Leaf, ever. I promise you that. If you need me just call and I will always be there. I was just getting some Athelas so that I can see to your knee after we swim. Shall we go to the lake?" He lifted the Elfling up into his arms and made their way through the trees, Legolas once again laughing as his brother tickled him until he was breathless.

By the time the rest of the family joined them by the lake Legolas and Lomion were soaked. Legolas happily showed the others how Lomion had taught him to 'dive bomb' the lake.

As Laurelin watched her family happily from the side of the lake, they all took it in turns to 'float' Legolas as he swam, happy and content.

Much later, Nolvo sat Legolas on the shore line and keeping his promise, began to teach Legolas to swim. This was met with a measure of success as Legolas turned out to be a water baby with natural lightness in the water.

The family made their way home, just as the sun was setting. All happy at the good family outing. Legolas was asleep on Thranduil's shoulder, the thumb of his right hand, planted happily in his mouth as he slept. All was well in the world as the Elfling slept unaware that all too soon this would be ripped away….

****

Thanks for reading and please review.

The more reviews we receive the faster we will update.

Love

MCross and Meisalliam


	2. 2

****

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters within. They came from the wonderful, fertile brain of Professor Tolkein.

Chapter Two

Two weeks had passed since that wonderful afternoon spent by the Thranduillion clan. Two weeks in which the growing darkness in the forest around them had been tempered by the change in weather.

Gone were the heat and blue skies. The sun seemed to have headed South along with the Bird's that had been present that day. Even the squirrels seemed to have disappeared.

In the throne room of the Palace of Mirkwood, Thranduil was spending a very frustrating morning with his advisors. Why would they not listen to common sense? For that matter why did they not listen to the trees around them and believe the danger of which they warned? Were they really Wood Elves or just pretending to be?

"But your Majesty, the patrols have reported a few more Spider insurgencies near to Gul Dugor, but nothing more. What leads you to believe that the evil is rising once more?" The dark Elf somehow managed to keep incredulity from his voice. Three spider attacks and Thranduil was already in a state of panic. Elbereth help them!

"Calentha, It was not just a 'few' spiders. Have you not been listening to your men?" This was meant to be his Captain, the Captain of his army. If he could not rely on him who could he rely on? "The last attack had twelve spiders and three of those were pregnant. We lost three Elves fighting them. Can you imagine if just one of those females had survived? I want to know that there are no more. We have already lived through this once; do you want this to happen again?"

Calentha sighed. "No, My Lord, but that was years ago. Since the Last Alliance there has been peace…"

"You call Orcs and Warg attacks peace? It grows ever more dangerous to walk in the woods. Would you let your own Elfling's wander without a care? With no armed Elf with them? Would you let them near a Spider?"

Calentha could not look at his King, could not look into his eyes, because of course, No he would not let his son or his daughters walk in the forest alone and he certainly would not let them anywhere near a Spider.

"I can see your answer clearly, Calentha. When you can answer me truthfully and really have the well being of this realm in your mind I suggest you try your arguments again. As it is I want the patrols widened, I want their size increased and I wan the palace guards doubled. It may be in your best interests also, to warn the outer cottages that Spiders are one again hunting our forests."

"You're Majesty! That will only cause panic…." The sound of running feet in the hallway out side and raised panicked voices out paid to Calentha's arguments.

Thranduil rose from his throne and began to make his way to the wide double doors. He never even made it half way before the doors burst open. Two dark haired Elves were holding up another, his hair was in complete disarray and he was covered in blood and mud. It was raining? When had it started raining?

"What is going on? Why have you disturbed my council?" It was not until he got nearer to the Elves that he realised who it was the guards held in their arms.

"Talianos?" He moved faster to get to their side. Eru, it was. "Talianos, where is the Queen?" Talianos was one of Laurelin's personnel guards. She never left the Palace without her guards.

"Orcs! Attacked by Orcs! Never stood a chance. At least sixty…" He coughed, bright red blood splattered Thranduil's robe. "The Queen…"

"Why are you here? Why did you leave her?" Thranduil was frantic. Orcs had Laurelin?

"Had to warn you…. Told to come… Tried to bring her, she would not leave the Prince…" More blood stained Thranduil's robe as he heard the arrival of the healers.

"The Prince?" His breath hitched in his throat. "Which Prince? Why would she not leave him? Tell me!!"

Talianos looked his Liege in the eyes even as his own were beginning to fail. "Lego…" Pressure was building in his throat, he coughed to clear it.

Thranduil could only watch in horror as the Elf began to say "Lego…" only to cough. Bright red blood flooded from his mouth. Too much blood. Thranduil could only watch as his wife's guard died in front of him. For one full minute he could not move, could not breathe…

Then he burst into action.

"Get a patrol mounted, as many armed Elves as you can gather. Be ready in five minutes. I will meet you on the palace steps." He turned to make his way from the room only to be stopped by Calentha.

"You can not go, my Lord. If there are Orcs." He never got a chance to finish.

"My Wife, your Queen and my youngest son have just been attacked. Do you really think I would stay here? If you do you are a bigger fool than I already think. I do not have time for this, but I promise you once they are home and safe, we will be having words. Trust me on this." He brushed past the Captain making his way from the crowded room.

No one got in his way until he reached the doors that lead to the Royal Families chambers. He was about to growl and push who ever it was aside when he realised who it was. Alcarnor and Nolvo. Both were pale and had tears in their eyes.

"Ada, is it true? We heard Naneth and Legolas…" Nolvo could not finish.

"Yes, Ion Nin's, it appears to be true. I am going to see what is happening."

Alcarnor made to move away. "I am coming, let me get my bow…"

"No! I want you to stay here." The panic in Thranduil's voice would at any other time have stopped all in their tracks.

"But, Ada!" Twin voices spoke in anger and fear.

"No. It is bad enough that your Naneth and Legolas are out there. I need you to find Drowlin, get him from his lessons and take him to your room. Say nothing to him. I do not want him scared before we know how bad this is. Do you understand? Will you do this for me?" He smiled at their reluctant nods. "Thank you, it gives me one less worry. As soon as I have news I will send for you. Do not leave your rooms!" With that Thranduil entered his own chambers topping to smell his wife's perfume as it hung in the air. She had to be safe, please, she had to be safe. And Legolas, his little Leaf, his baby….

Five minutes later a group of well armed Elves left the Palace. All were grim faced, all more than ready to face the Orcs that had dared to harm their Queen and little Prince. Every one of them vowed that no matter what the Orcs would pay…

In the lead was Thranduil fear sending ice cold shivers down his spine. He did not even notice the drenching rain and moan of the trees as they made their way through the forest.

As the group made their way further into the forest, the gloom deepened. Darkness seemed to be spreading… The wind was picking up; tree limbs seemed to have a life of their own as they whipped back and forth as if in terror. Their groaning could know be heard by all. It sounded as if the entire forest was in mourning.

Thranduil only became more desperate. He tried to feel for the link he had with both Laurelin and Legolas. What he felt almost broke his heart. He could not feel his wife at all and Legolas…. It was so faint, so weak. He hurried his horse once more, driving it to make it go faster….

He burst through the trees to a sight straight out of a nightmare. Orcs were piled up, arrows evident in all of the carcasses. They were all contained in one area… Then he saw the Elves and all coherent thought fled him. Not one of the Elves was uninjured that he could see. Oh, Elbereth. He searched frantically going from body to body, gesturing for the Elves behind him to help with those whose fea still somehow managed to cling to their bodies. He looked for the two who numbered amongst those he loved in all Arda, pleading with the Gods for them to be safe. Fearing that they were not.

His fears were realised. He found Laurelin under what had to be on of the biggest Orcs he had ever. Ever seen. Her hair was full of mud and blood. A long cut snaked its way across her forehead. Her eyes were closed. Thranduil felt his heart constrict at the sight. Tears fell from unaware eyes; all he could focus on was Laurelin. Blood trickled from both her nose and her mouth…

"No, Laurelin, do not leave me. Please, think of the Elfling's. Do not do this, I need you, Melleth" He was actively sobbing. Hugging his wife's lifeless body to his. As he stood there he could feel his entire world crumbling around him.

A shuddering breath took him by surprise; a dead body did not take breath! "Laurelin? Darling? Can you here me?" Glazed blue eyes slowly opened. "I need a healer here!" His left hand cradled the loved face. "I am here. No harm will come to you. We will get you back to the Palace; the healers will soon have you well." He could not take his eyes from hers.

The voice was a weak whisper. "Legolas? He is safe?" She saw his widened eyes, he had forgotten his son! "He is near, Melleth; they will bring him to you soon." He had to stop her from worrying.

"Promise me he is safe? Promise me you will look after him for me?"

"Why will I need to look after him? He will have you to spoil him. You will have the time…"

"No. Dieing." The voice was rapidly weakening; more blood fell from her lips.

"No! You can not die. You have to stay!" He was frantic, where were the healers?

"Sorry. Please tell Legolas I love him, will always love him. Cradle him for me, love him, and teach him what I can not…"

"No, Laurelin. I can not, only you…." Tears were torrents now as he realised what he could not stop from happening.

"I love you, thank you for my happiness, my…." Blue eyes glazed forever as Laurelin gave one final small sigh and her fea fled her body.

Thranduil could only moan in pain, his heart shattering into a thousand pieces. Hands were grabbing Laurelin from him and in his grief he tried to stop them taking her from him. To find it was one of the healers, his name fled him at this moment.

"Let me see, my lord. If I may?" He felt as Laurelin was gently but firmly pulled from his arms. To his surprise he felt himself falling, only stopping when strong arms caught him. He looked into brown eyes that resembled his own.

"Ada? Naneth?" Lomion looked at the healer who cold only bow his head and shake it slowly; there was nothing he could do. Lomion could not speak, when he heard of the attack he had practically flown here. But to find his Naneth dead in his Ada's arms….

"My Lord! Prince Lomion! We need you here! Get a healer, hurry!" The panicked voice was joined by the louder moaning of trees in pain.

Lomion some how made it over to the soldier's two of whom were huddled on the ground. He pushed his way through, to come to a stop in shock.

A small body lay on the ground, dull, bloodied hair splayed around the head in abandonment. Lomion could only groan. "Legolas, no!"

He reached shaking hands for the small Elfling.

"He is alive, Prince Lomion, but his wounds are great."

Legolas had an arrow in his upper right chest, the obscene black shaft identifying it as of Orcish make. His left arm had a large ragged wound that was deep. He even had a slice across his stomach. But his left leg, that lay at completely the wrong angle, the bad break obvious to all.

The little Elfling was cold and limp as he lay in his brother's arms, arms that were shaking in shock. A shaking hand reached for the pale face. "Little Leaf? Can you hear me?"

The only answer he received was the deep moan of pain from his Ada as he saw what Lomion cradled so gently in his arms.

"Legolas? No. No… Not you too, little one." Thranduil could take no more and for the first time in his long, long immortal life, he fainted.

To Be Continued….

Please review and let us know what you think. Please. We will update faster if you do. It's Meisalliam's turn tomorrow and it's brilliant. So if you want to read it let us know!!

Love,  
  
Shell and Meisalliam


	3. 3

****

Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to J.R.R.Tolkien or some relative of his. However all five brothers are mine as well as Laurelin. I am letting MCross claim some ownership as I like her.

Legolas lay crying in his brother's arms. He had barely pulled through from his wounds. The injuries inflicted by the Orcs had been severe. His small leg was set in a splint and his shoulder was heavily bandaged. The herbs the healers were giving the Elfling to numb the pain made him very sleepy.

Nolvo was trying desperately to console his younger brother. Between the he and Alcarnor had tried everything they could think of to console Legolas. Nothing worked. They even tried all the things they had learnt from their Naneth over the years, but the Youngest Mirkwood Prince would not allow himself to be consoled.

"Oh, please, Legolas, please stop crying. I promise you, little Leafie, it will get better. Why are you crying? Is it because of Naneth?" Nolvo gently, carefully hugged the Elfling.

Legolas shook his head, careful not to move his head too much and whispered. "I hurt… I hurt bad…"

Alcarnor felt a burning in his throat at the words, realising that his Baby Brother still did not know what had happened to their Mother. After the 'incident' the healers had been worried that the Elfling was too weak to be able to take the news. As a consequence Thranduil had forbidden anyone form telling Legolas that Laurelin was dead. Reluctantly the family had agreed, the fear that Legolas could fade and they would lose him too, a very real fear. It had been two days since the tragic event and Legolas showed very little signs of healing. Even such a young Elfling should have begun to start healing.

The entire community of Mirkwood had entered into mourning, laments sounding long into the night, all of which Legolas could hear. What the others did not understand because they could not fully hear; was the moans of the trees as they cried in fear for their Prince, their moans of distress for the Queen…

The Elfling only sobbed harder into his helpless brother's shoulder. Finally, the sobbing subsided. The badly injured Elfling slipped his thumb once more into his mouth and absently scratched his nose. It was a trait he had developed when he was only a few weeks old.

"'Vo, 'No I want Nana and Ada. Where are they?" Legolas' bottom lip quivered once again. "Nana always read me a story and she not here…"

The twins felt their hearts break once more. They were mourning their beloved Mother and to have Legolas talk as if she had just forgotten to come to them was hard. It was almost enough to reduce them to tears.

"Please, where is Nana?" The innocent question broke the invisible barrier and Nolvo suddenly found tears streaming down his face. Seeing the tears and his twin's distress Alcarnor answered.

"I thought Ada had spoken to you, little Leaf. Nana had to go away for a while. She got hurt, remember? And she had to go away…." The last was a whisper.

"Will Nana come home? She was reading me a special book!" Excited showed on the pale face.

Alcarnor hated lying, especially to his brother. "Yes, Leafie, she will come back to you." He closed his eyes against the tears.

Legolas gave a loud yawn and snuggled into his brother's warm arms. "I hope she come soon. Miss her." His voice was slurred and he gave another loud yawn before finally giving into the medication and sleeping.

The twins tightened their arms around their baby brother and rocked him gently until he fell into a deep sleep.

Once absolutely sure that their little Greenleaf was comfortably sleeping they settled him down on the bed and left to go to their own room. They fell asleep themselves, holding onto each other for comfort.

Back in his chamber Legolas jerked upwards, ripped from sleep by a nightmare. Visions of Orcs that was too realistic to cope with. Screaming in a combination of both utter fear and pain from his shoulder, Legolas clung to his pillow. Whimpering weakly, he bit his lip, he wanted to call out again, but he was trying to be brave, just like his Adar always told him to be.

Lomion had been walking past the door when he heard the scream and rushed into the room.

"Little Leaf, what is wrong?" He asked the Elfling. When Legolas did not answer, but continued to stare in wide eyed fear, blood dribbling down his lip from where he had bitten it; he made up his mind.

Standing once more he left the room.

Going next door to his own room, Lomion headed for his wardrobe. Up on the highest shelf, well out of the reach of certain Elfling's, he found what he was looking for. Pulling it to him he carried it back to his brother's room. He sat back down beside Legolas on the large bed. Looking up he noticed once more the small candles that lit the ceiling, mapping out the night sky.

For the first time since his Mother's death Lomion found himself wanting to sit down and weep. One of the last things she had done was to decorate little Leafs room for him. The candles were to scare away the bad dreams. Or at least they used to.

Pulling Legolas into his arms, he presented the small Elfling with a box wrapped in brightly coloured paper. "This was for your next begetting day. I thought you might like it now." He removed the packaging the parcel with Lomion's help. Legolas found a medium size Teddy Bear snuggled up in the box.

Legolas gave a cry of joy and pulled the bear into his arms, tightly hugging it to him.

Legolas smiled up at Lomion and Lomion smiled back at the innocent happiness on the oval face. "What are you going to call him, little Leaf?"

A deep frown marred the fair face as Legolas considered this question before coming to a decision and replying. "Growly. 'Cause then if the monsters come back then he can scare them away."

"Lomion frowned at the mention of monsters, but did not want to scare Legolas any further. Lying down next to Legolas he began to sing a soft lullaby.

__

Hush little Greenleaf

Rest your head

Gonna keep you safe

Warm in bed

__

Sleep now, baby

Get lots of rest

Trust your brother

He knows best.

Legolas had drifted off into sleep again, just as Lomion had hoped, Growly the Bear tucked tightly under his arm. Lomion smiled, nothing would get the bear out from Legolas' arms without one heck of a fight. He stayed like that all night, watching the little treasure as he slept.

Morning broke with Legolas still fast asleep in his brother's arms. Lomion to slept, he was woken by a shout of "'Dion!" Yawning Lomion watched as Elardion walked into the room. "Lomion, Ada wishes to see you in his study." Once Lomion had left, Eldarion picked Legolas up gently and careful not to cause further hurt placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

After checking all of Legolas' wounds he sat the Elfling back on the bed. Legolas had kept Growly tucked firmly under his good arm the entire time. "Little Leaf, I have a present for you. Would you like it?" Elardion asked.

Legolas looked up from stroking Growly's ears and nodded eagerly. "Yes, please."

Elardion smiled and handed Legolas a book. "It has all the fairy tales that you love in it. I brought it home form Rivendell with me."

Legolas gazed open mouthed in amazement. "Rivendell? 'Dion can we go to Rivendell one day? I wanna see 'Dan and 'Ro again." Legolas pulled a sad face, causing Elardion to smile. 'Just how can you resist this one?' he thought, nodding. "Yay!! 'Dion, where is Nana? I want her to read me a story."

Elardion did not know what to say, well yes, actually he did know what he wanted to say but his Ada had forbidden it. "Nana can not right know, little one, but if you give me a little while I will come and read you one. Would you like that?" At Legolas' eager nod he continued. "Why do you not sit and look at all the lovely pictures until I get back?"

That was how Elardion left the Elfling, smiling happily and marvelling at all the intricate pictures.

Legolas hummed a little tune as he was looking through the pictures. He came across one of a beautiful Princess with long golden hair that fell all the way to the ground. Legolas traced the lines with his little finger and smiled. The picture looked exactly like their Naneth.

The smile widened as he went to turn the page. He tried to read the story about his Nana but he could only understand a few words. Scowling Legolas moved on. He looked up when he heard his door open, hoping that Elardion had returned and would read him this story.

But it was not Elardion. Instead standing there was possibly the worst person it could possibly have been. Drowlin. It would take little to realise that Drowlin did not really like his baby brother, he was in fact a consummate actor, and even the others in his family did not truly know the depth of his feelings. Legolas at five years of age had absolutely no midea how his brother felt about him and in fact thought that all his brother's were perfect.

"Dwowlin!" Legolas screeched happily.

"If you wish to talk to me at least have the curtsey to pronounce my name properly, _Little Leaf._" Was all Drowlin said, voicing with sarcasm.

The beam on Legolas' face faltered, but he peered up at his brother and made a huge effort to get the name right. " Dwo… Drowlin, will you read me a story?" He was proud to have managed to get the name right.

Drowlin was about to snap no when a sadistic smile suddenly spread across his features. Picking up the book he flipped it to a random page and pretended to read. "Okay, Legolas. Once upon a time there was an Elfling called Legolas…"

Getting excited Legolas cried. "That is my name!"

"I know. Now this Elfling was unloved by every single Elf in the forest they lived in. He and only he, was the reason that their Queen had died. This most wonderful, beautiful person had died all because of Legolas. Every thing was all his fault."

Tears started to trickle down Legolas' face, he buried his face in Growly's fur mumbling. "I do not think I like this story."

Drowlin knew he had Legolas exactly where he wanted him. "Do you know, Legolas that it is true? It is your entire fault that Naneth died. She will never come back. No more stories, no more hugs and no more NANETH! And it is your entire fault!"

Legolas shook his head his eyes wide and frightened. "No. No I want Naneth!"

"Well, Brat, get used to it, because of you she is gone!"

Legolas screamed. It stopped all the Elves in the vicinity, the anguish clear as the young voice cried for his Naneth who could not go to be with him…..

****

Thanks to all you who reviewed. Please do so again and I love you all.

ak-stinger: Glad that you like it. Also I want to say that I love your stories and I am so amazed that you reviewed this. It is going to an interesting place.

Pointy-eared-elfs: It great to see a familiar reviewer. Yep Drowlin will always be Drowlin.

Gemini969: Glad that you like it. We are planning to try and update every other day if not more.

Angelbird12241: The story only gets better trust me.

Rogue641: Thanks is really the only thing to say.

We have loved writing this chapter and I hope that you all like it. Please read and review and Cya in the next chapter. Which comes from the wonderful MCross and shows Thranduil in more depth. This story will probably also focus on other characters as well as Legolas so if you want to know about Legolas' other brothers in more depth then go read Happily Ever After and Not perfect but Nearly by Meisalliam.

Love

Meisalliam and MCross


	4. 4

**Please see chapter three for disclaimer.**

**Chapter Four.**

Lomion was trying hard to be patient with his Adar; he tried to tell himself that Thranduil was grieving, that he was worried about Legolas. But really he was being utterly unreasonable. Legolas had to be told of their Naneth's death, they could not continue lying to him…

Loud screams echoed through the Palace, growing louder and more hysterical by the second. Lomion stood hand going automatically to his ever present sword. He wanted so much to leave and see what was going on…

The screams continued to grow. Just as he was about to ask for permission to leave the door flew open revealing Nolvo. "Ada, Lomion, you must come. It is Legolas; I do not know what is wrong. We can not stop him screaming."

Lomion was at the door before he realised his Adar had not risen. "Ada?"

"Go to him. I have things to do here."

"Ada?" He could not believe what he was hearing.

"Go stop him screaming!"

Lomion hurried from the room followed by an equally puzzled Nolvo.

They hurried towards Legolas' chamber, wincing as they got nearer to the room and the scream grew louder, ringing in their sensitive Elven ears.

They entered the Elfling's room to find him cradled in Elardion's arms. Legolas was fighting him, small fists landing hard on firm arms. Nothing Elardion said calmed him. A swift look around the room noted the presence of Alcarnor and Drowlin.

He moved swiftly to the bed, sitting on the opposite side of Elardion. "What happened?"

"I do not know. Drowlin was here when I arrived. Hush, little One, come tell me what is wrong. Do you hurt?"

No answer, just the screams continuing.

"Drowlin?" He reached for Legolas taking his sobbing, shaking younger brother gently from Elardion.

Drowlin moved forward from where he had been lounging against the wall, making his face a mask of innocence. "I have no idea; I was passing when he started screaming. I tried to calm him but…."

Lomion turned back to Legolas. "Little Leaf, what is wrong, please tell me? I can help."

"Naneth! No, Naneth!" The cries sounded breathless.

"What about Naneth, little Leaf/" His heart dropped to his boots. Did Legolas know? If so how?

"What Naneth. WANT NANETH!!" Tears poured down the pale face, eyes wide and wild.

"Shush, I am here, little Leaf, I am here." Valar no, he could not find out like this, not like this….

No! Naneth! NANETH!!!" Lomion tried to hug the small Elfling to him but was surprised when a small fist connected soundly with his jaw, more taken by surprise than anything.

"Legolas! Stop this! We are trying to help. What is wrong?" Lomion was getting more worried by the minute. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Elardion move towards the small table set aside after the 'incident' to keep the herbs needed to treat Legolas. Alcarnor took his place on the bed, Nolvo standing as close to his twin as he could possibly get.

"Want Naneth. No dead! NANETH!!" Great sobs shook the tiny body.

All Elves in the room bar one, felt their blood run cold. Legolas knew?! But how?

"We are here with you, Legolas, you are not alone. You have us."

"NO! NANETH!!! Want NANETH. NANETH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Legolas could barely breathe his panic so complete. He felt desolate. They should be saying he got it wrong; that Drowlin was lying. That Naneth would come to him…

Elardion moved quickly back to the bed, tea ready. He hated to drug Legolas, but this coupled with his wounds could just prove to be too much. Together he and Lomion tried to sooth Legolas enough to drink the bitter brew, but Legolas would not have any of it.

"NO! Hate you! Naneth? Where are you Naneth?" A small hand caught the goblet sending it and its precious brew across the room.

The door opened with a bang, freezing all in place. Framed in the door way was a furious Thranduil. His temper obvious in the way he stood, brow furrowed and black.

"What in all Arda is going on here? I can here you from across the Palace! I will not stand…."

"Ada! Ada, want Naneth. Please I want Naneth…"

"QUIET!" No one in the room dared move.

"Ada?" Legolas' voice sounded very small and unsure.

"Are you deaf?! I said quiet!" Legolas' eyes grew to the size of a plate. His Ada never shouted at him. Did that mean…. Could that mean…. Drowlin's words echoed in his ears. "No body loves you…"

Legolas' body gave a large shudder before tears once more coursed down his face.

"Enough! Are you a Prince? If so behave like one!" Thranduil could not believe the way his youngest was acting.

"Ada, he is…"

"Do not try and defend him, Lomion. He is a Prince of this Realm and as such should behave like one!"

"But, Ada…."

"No. I will not have you baby him. Just because his Naneth used to…." Legolas heard no more. The word 'used to' seemed to echo around in his head. Used to… Used to…

A loud scream echoed in the chamber.

"That is it!" Thranduil stood tall, glaring at the rest of his sons. "Get out. Leave."

"But, Ada…"

"You heard, get out, and close the door I need to speak to him." Reluctantly, they headed out of the room with Drowlin last in line. No one noticed the pleased, smug look on his face. This had gone better than he could ever have dreamed….

As soon as the door closed Thranduil turned to his youngest son. "Are you quite finished? I can not believe you would let me down in this manner. You have embarrassed me in front of the whole Palace and for what? To get attention? You certainly got that…"  
  
"Want Nana" It was a broken hearted sob.

"Do not interrupt me! How dare you." Thranduil could feel the rage grow inside, knew deep down that this was not right, but now he had started he could not stop. "I have never been so insulted in my life. Shouting and crying like a human child. No Elf behaves like that!"

Legolas could only sob harder as his beloved Ada continued to shout at him, unaware this only made his father even angrier. The sound of a sharp slap echoed in the room, followed by silence.

"If you continue to act like a human, you will be treated like a human." Legolas could only sit shaking, as his Father towered above him, before he turned and left the room.

Legolas sat completely still, unaware that he had wet himself in fright. Unaware that his shoulder and leg throbbed. All he could comprehend was that his Father had just hit him.

Hands reached out of no where. For him, just like… No, he would not think of that… He wanted to scream to cry, but Ada said that was wrong… So, Legolas did nothing, just passively let himself be taken by the hands.

"Legolas? Little Leaf? What happened, Little Leaf?" No answer. Lomion lifted the hanging head, almost weeping at the despair and loss in those beautiful eyes. "Little Leaf?" No answer, no reaction. "Elardion?"

"I think he is in shock. It has all been too much for him. Here help me…" This time when they tried to feed Legolas an herb tea, it was taken with no reaction, none of the usual wince at the bitterness. This none reaction was frightening.

As Lomion hugged the small Elfling to him, conscious of the growing wet spot beneath him, Elardion turned to him.

"I think I will contact Elrond. I do not believe we should try and deal with this situation ourselves."

"I agree. We all need help. I do not know what to do any more. Ada will not listen to me…" Elardion reluctantly left the room, leaving his brothers to send for the one Elf he could only hope would be able to help…..

To be continued.

Thank you to all our wonderful reviewers. We hope you don't mind us not replying to you today, we thought you might want a chapter far more….

Love,

Meisalliam and Shell

xx


	5. 5

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Chapter Five

Lomion sat watching as Legolas slept, he looked up as Elardion came back into the chamber to join his elder brother at the bedside.

Legolas has his eyes closed, lost in his drugged dreams, Legolas was unusual for an Elf as he slept with his eyes closed. He looked young and innocent, unlike the screaming Elfling of not long ago.

"You could almost forget what has happened, when you look at him. I can almost bring myself to think that this has all been a nightmare, that Naneth is still with us and not dead. He is sleeping so soundly, he just looks as if he is really resting and not drugged into sleeping. I have sent for Elrond." Elardion's voice was sad.

Lomion caught sight of something on the floor; leaning forwards he picked it up. It was a book, a beautiful book of Elven Fairy Tales. He smiled and looked up at his brother. "I thought this was for his next begetting day?" He tried to hide a laugh.

Elardion just shrugged. "I thought he would like it now. I could say the same for that Bear he has tucked under his arm. Do you know it was the only thing he did not throw and break during his hysterics?" He reached forward to stroke the Elfling's face, as if to offer comfort.

They both smiled. Elardion knew that there was a large risk that Legolas may never recover from the emotional torment he had been through...

"He is so young, so little. It hurts to think that he will have no real memories of Naneth when he grows. At least we all knew her well. He will miss so much…" Lomion's voice was just above a whisper.

Elardion looked at the Crown Prince and softly replied. "We will make sure he never forgets her, Lomion. If he does forget we will remind him. He may not have Naneth to carry on loving him, but he will be loved."

They both sat for a while, just watching Legolas sleep, finally they both gave him a gentle kiss and left him to sleep.

They passed Alcarnor and Nolvo outside the chamber. All looking sheepish at being caught looking in on their baby brother.

Nolvo sat down next to Legolas, gently kissing his cheek. He had to leave the room not soon after, tears falling once more. Alcarnor followed soon after that.

A while later the door opened once more. Drowlin moved into the room, he had been waiting to see the Brat; he had been beginning to think the others would never leave.

He looked down at the Elfling on the bed.

He hated Legolas, hated everything about him. Everything was his fault. Drowlin could remember when he had been the youngest brother. He had been doted upon by his brothers and his parents. Then Legolas came. Legolas was an accident, a 'miracle'. He had not been planned. He had always been an odd ball. He was the only brother that had blond hair and blue eyes, the only one who took after their Naneth.

There had long been rumours about his parentage, many Elves from Mirkwood and from surrounding colonies believed the gossip that Legolas had a different father because of his appearance and Drowlin could not help but wish that this was true.

Legolas woke slowly, bleary eyed from the herbs he had been given, blinking his blues eyes. Drowlin watched distastefully. This was another thing that no one could explain. Legolas had taken to sleeping with his eyes closed.

Like a mortal, Drowlin thought bitterly. He sleeps like a stinking mortal. Maybe that was who his true family was. Men or maybe even the dwarves, the runt was small enough to belong to that race.

Drowlin watched as Legolas came into wakefulness and looked up at him with bright blue eyes that made Drowlin feel sick.

"Hello, Legolas." Drowlin said coldly, glaring down at his brother.

Legolas looked up and yawned. His thumb slid automatically into his mouth, he froze then quickly took it out. He had to act like a Prince. That was what Ada had said. Did Prince's suck their thumb? He could not act like an Elfling. His heart sank as he realised that he could not do his normal things any more. No more sucking his thumb. No more naps after all Princes' did not need naps; did they? And no more bed time stories. Legolas gave a small sniff, he liked his bed time stories, but he wanted his Ada to love him again even more.

Drowlin smiled slightly at the sight of his brother trying to act grown up. "I need to make one thing clear to you, Legolas. If you _ever_ tell any one that I told you about Naneth, I will tell them all about how it is your fault that she died. Do I make myself clear?"

A small, fearful nod from Legolas made Drowlin smile and he gently rubbed his hand across Legolas' pale cheek. "That is a good little Elfling. After all we would not want Ada to send you back to live with your real family would we?"

Legolas looked at his brother with wide curious eyes, but dared not say anything. His Ada had wanted silence, he did not know if he dare make him angry again.

A delighted laugh erupted from Drowlin. "But of course! You do not know, do you? You are not my Adar's son. No, you belong to another, different Elf. Adar only pretended to love you so that Naneth was happy. In truth he really hates you."

Drowlin bent forward so that his face was only centimetres away from Legolas'. "It is your entire fault. This family is falling apart and it is your entire fault. No one loves you. No one, understand?"

Drowlin spat at his brother before leaving the room, smiling at his own vindictiveness, it felt so good to let his hate out.

Legolas sat on his bed, clutching his bear close to his chest. Spit ran down his face, dribbling over his mouth to land on Growly's head.

Not daring to make a sound, Legolas stood shakily on his good leg and hopped across the room to wash his face from a cloth in the wash room. Once his own face was clean he shakily wiped Growly's, whispering so lowly no once could ever have a hope of hearing. "There, Growly, all clean. He should not have done that to you. I am sorry."

The room looked so big and so unwelcoming. He did not want to be here, his mind made up he hobbled off, using walls and doors to help him on his way, he went in search of his greatest protectors that he had had up to this point, his twin brothers.

Lomion sat in his room, talking to his brothers quietly. Drowlin was sitting on the bed with his head in his eldest brother's lap crying large fake, crocodile tears.

Sniffing, Drowlin tried as hard as it was possible to make all of his elder brothers comfort him. "And then when I saw little Leaf sitting there screaming… It just broke my heart." It took all his acting skills to use the hated endearment.

Lomion comforted his brother as best he could. "I know, Drowlin, I know."

All of their attention suddenly moved as the door was opened to show a shaking, pale Legolas, clutching the door frame.

Nolvo was the first to move, jumping up from his position on the floor he moved to his baby brother. Picking him up he hugged him. "Leafie, what are you doing up? You should be in bed; you need to rest your leg. It must hurt?"

A shaky nod of the head was all he got in reply. Elardion stood. "I'll get something to help you with that, little One." He gave him a kiss before he left the room. The other's gathered around him, fussing. No one noticed Drowlin as he left the room, his face like thunder. The Brat had done it again! Why could they not pay attention to him? Why the brat?

Elardion returned to the room a goblet of herbs in his hand. In the other hand he held Legolas' new book. "I promised you a story. Would you like it now?"

They were all amused as Legolas cautiously looked around the room before warily nodding.

"Well, let us begin…."

Hi! Okay thanks to all of you who reviewed. MCross and I are having great fun writing this story and I hope you like reading it.

**angelbird12241****: Thanks for saying that it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.**

**ak-stinger****: Thanks again. The plot kind of jus came to us. It is a story hat writes itself.**

**rogue641****: Well actually Thranduil is not bad. He is sad and confused about his wife's death. We do not want people to think that he is evil cause he is not.**

**Gemini969****: Opps sorry. (Look MCross we made someone cry.)**

**Pointy-eared-elf's****: No this has nothing to do With Second Chance for Happiness. Legolas will not be hurt like I wrote in Second chance. These are different brothers. We just included Growly and knight Growly cause I loved the idea of Legolas having a teddy bear.**

Thanks and please review. Also if you want to know what happens after this story please go read Happily Ever After and Not Perfect But Nearly by Meisalliam

Love to you all from

MCross and Meisalliam


	6. 6

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

**Chapter Six**

The five Elf's, all settled down, Legolas cradled gently in Lomion's arms, sighing with relief as the herbs began to take the throbbing in his leg and shoulder. He wished it would take away the heart that was in his heart. He peeked around the room, did he belong here? Would they let him stay now that Naneth…?

Elardion began to speak. "Once Upon a Time there was a great wood. A large big wood, in this wood lived some elves and one of these just happened to be an Elfling called Legolas….."

Legolas was shaking his head emphatically. "What is it Legolas?"

Legolas glanced warily around the room before leaning close to whisper in Elardion's ear. "Do not like this story."

"Okaaay. Let us try again. There was once a little Elfling who liked nothing more than to talk to trees." This caught Legolas' attention. He liked trees, they always talked to him. They told him great stories. "Now this Elfling was called Lego…"

Legolas was once more shaking his head a frown on his fair face. "Legolas?"

Again the furtive look around the room. Lomion watching closely was becoming more worried by the moment. Why would Legolas not speak without checking the room? Why would he only speak in the barest of whispers?

Legolas sat forward again and almost hissed as he whispered. "Not like him."

Elardion almost dropped the Elfling in surprise. "You do not like Legolas?"

"Nope." A whisper so soft.

"But why? Legolas is good and…." The youngling cut him off.

"Nasty."

Lomion could only stare in shock as Eldarion carefully asked. "Why do you not like Legolas?"

"Nasty."

"Why is Legolas nasty?" This was a little like drawing blood from a stone.

"Nobody loves him. His old Ada shouts." It was barely a breath.

The four brothers looked at each other with a mixture of shocked horror. Legolas was not loved? He was adored! He had to know that and what was this about his 'old' Ada?

"Legolas? You do know we love you?" Elardion actually dreaded the thought of what he might hear.

"Not no more."

"What!" He could not stop the shout. Wincing when he saw Legolas cringe and shrink back from him. "Oh, Little One, I am sorry, I did not mean to shout and scare you. Why do you think we no longer love you?" He wanted no more than to hug his brother to him, but did not think that Legolas would let him after scaring him like that.

"'Cause of Nana." They watched as the little thumb made its way to the little mouth seeking comfort, only to stop and be pulled away. What was going on?

"Sweetheart, Nana was not your fault. It was an accident, you had…"

"My fault! Ad…. King no love anymore, never loved." How could a voice so soft sound so full of self loathing?

Lomion could take it no longer. He brushed the hair from Legolas' eyes softly saying. "Little Leaf, Ada still loves you. He is just hurting at the moment. He knows what happened was not caused by you. Give him time. You will see and he is still your Ada."

A little lip quivered and tears filled those blue eyes. Eyes that should not be crying, should be laughing instead. As they all watched Legolas bit his lip and forced the tears back. No tears! Remember no tears.

"Leafie, what makes you think he is no longer your Ada?" The question was gentle.

Legolas stiffened. He almost told them! After Drowlin's warning he had almost told them! He shook his head sharply.

"Legolas?" Lomion was frightened, something was very, very wrong here. But Legolas would not answer, would not look at his brother's. Silence stretched….

It was becoming obvious Legolas would give them no more answers, at least not yet.

Eldarion cleared his throat. "Back to the story, little One?" A nod. "Alright." He searched for a story that he could safely tell Legolas wanting to upset him further by reading the original Princess story he had promised him earlier. His eyes landed on…. Inspiration!

Once upon a time in a magical kingdom, lived a very, very brave and noble Knight. This Knight was loved by his people and had many great adventures. His name was Knight Growly and he had a very special friend called…." A pause, filled with quick thinking, "Little Las. Between them they cared for their people, chasing away all the nasty monsters that troubled their home."

Legolas' eyes were wide as he listened, hugging Growly firmly to his chest. This was about his bear! And his bear had a friend. Little Las, he liked that name, it sounded good.

Elardion sat back with a sigh of relief; Legolas did not understand that this was the Sindarin form of their well used endearment. "Now one day the people were holding a big feast to celebrate Growly and little Las' last successful adventure. All were having fun, when the village was attacked by a large green Dragon…"

Legolas' eyes grew even wider. A Dragon? Growly faced a dragon? He hugged his bear tighter, shivering in anticipation.

Elardion continued the story, amused to find that his other brothers were just as captivated as the Elfling. It appeared as if no Elf outgrew their love of Fairy Tales.

Legolas' eyes were fighting the need for sleep as the story drew to a close. "The two of them cornered the Dragon in a deep dell in the forest. Little Las kept the Dragon's attention from Growly as the Knight moved towards the weapon they had prepared earlier. Growly picked it up just as the Dragon was about to breath fire at his friend…." Legolas drowsily gasped. "And he threw the water he held in the bucket, straight into the Dragon's mouth. All that could be heard was the sound of sizzling before the dragon roared in fright and fled from the forest never to be seen again. Growly and little Las returned to the people in triumph, the big bad Dragon defeated and their homes safe once more so that they could all live happily ever after….. Or until the next adventure."

Contented sighs echoed in the room bringing a large smile to Elardion's face. He looked down at his beloved younger brother. "Did you like that, little One?" A drowsy nod. "Would you like Growly and little Las to have another adventure?" Another even more Lethargic nod. "I will find one for tomorrow. But know I think I know a certain little Elfling who really needs to go back to his bed."

Lomion looked down to find Legolas asleep in his arms; he gently stood and moved from the chamber. Once Legolas was settled he returned to his own chamber to find his brothers all waiting apprehension on their faces.

"I know, I know. Why does Legolas think no one loves him and why or who has told him he is to blame for Naneth's death? Why won't he call Ada, Ada?" His voice was rising in frustration.

No one could answer these questions…

All evening Lomion pondered these questions, giving himself a headache. He was so worried about Legolas. How could he convince his brother he was wrong, that they all loved him?

The evening meal was completely silent, no one dared speak. Thranduil still looked to be in a terrible rage, one of the Palace guards had told him earlier that Calentha had bee removed from his post and had been returned to the lowliest position in Mirkwood's Guard. It seemed his Adar had found someone else to make a scapegoat.

Before they left the dining hall at the end of the meal Thranduil spoke. "I have made a decision on your Naneth's burial. I do not want Legolas present. After today's little incident I can not take the chance that he will embarrass me once more." His voice was cold, but this hand was shaking as he reached for his wine goblet.

Lomion defended his brother. "He is an Elfling, Ada, one who has just lost his…."

"Do not presume to tell me how to treat my own child! How dare you! This decision is final. He will not be at the funeral or the feast afterwards. Do not dare defy me on this!" And with that he swept from the hall, leaving behind a stunned group of Elf's who could not believe their normally fantastic father could turn into this cruel, cold hearted caricature….

To be continued

**May we say sorry for the lateness of this chapter? We had big problems with and then poor Meisalliam fell sick, so it kind of had us running late. We are both fine know and ready and raring to go.**

**We hope you like this new chapter. Please let us know what you think of it? Please.**

**As we are still catching up with our reviews we will reply to them next time.**

**Take care,**

**Namarie,**

**Meisalliam and Shell**

**xxxx**


	7. 7

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters and write just for the joy of it.

Chapter Seven

Legolas was alone, so alone. No one would play with him or wanted to be with him for that matter. His elder brothers had all gone to the tailors and they had refused when Legolas had asked to go with him. Something they never did, he always went with them to the tailors.

He held Growly close to his chest breathing in the bears own comforting sent. Could it be starting? Was this the start of them sending him away?

He looked once more around the room. He had done everything he could think of. Well almost everything. He had momentarily considered tidying up his room, but his chest and leg hurt too much for that. But his Nana had always told him to tidy up his chamber. Thinking of his Nana made him want to cry and he could not allow himself to do that. His old Ada might be near.

He had to do something. Then he spotted the window, he could see the gardens from the window and the trees. He slowly made his way unsteadily to the window using pieces of furniture to help support his weight. If only he could put his foot fully to the floor.

At Long last he made it to the open window. Smiling he saw a little flock of birds frolicking in the early autumn sun light. Legolas gave a delighted laugh as he watched the birds chasing each other. Gently placing Growly on the ground and using a chair and lots of determination he climbed onto the windowsill. Once safely standing he spread his arms out wide trying to take of just like his bird friends. He had to smile as he heard the trees rustling to tell him to be very, very careful.

The wonderfully colourful birds had spotted the young Prince and swooped lower as id they wanted to entice the Elfling to join them. Legolas was so engrossed in watching them fly and pretending he was with them that he did not notice the four people that entered the room.

He was high in the clouds with a very big Eagle and his other new friends. They soared over lands and through clouds; then far over the sea. If he could keep flying maybe he could find his Naneth and bring her home.

So engrossed was he in his search that when two hands grasped his shoulders, he lost his balance and panicked, he was so close to the window! The two hands caught hem gently.

Lomion was frightened and worried for his younger brother. No one had told Legolas that they were being fitted for their clothes ready for tomorrow's funeral. They had to be black as tradition dictated for Royal funerals. He still could not believe that his Ada would keep Legolas away the funeral. By doing so he was refusing Legolas the chance of saying a proper good bye and moving on. If Legolas was made to miss this, then he could well live with the shadow of his memories forever.

He stood perfectly still as an Elf maiden was pinning up the hem of his robe when a wave of heavy fear made him jump. Legolas, it had to be Legolas. All the others were here with him. He frantically searched for his link to his brother and on finding it and feeling the fear he jumped off his stool and ran from the room as fast as he could to get to his baby brother.

He did not notice he was followed by his other brothers.

Legolas gave a startled yelp then relaxed back into the hands that were holding him safe. Looking up he saw two identical faces, faces that did not belong to his own twin brothers. Then the door slammed open and standing just outside the door were four dark haired princes, ready and willing to fight to the death to protect their younger brother. Or at least three were willing; one came along just to keep up his act.

For a full minute nothing was said. Legolas stood in the middle of the chamber with two identical mature Elves of the same age as Alcarnor and Nolvo. With them was a beautiful Elven maiden with a man. The Elven maiden was the same age as Lomion.

The twins still had a tight hold of Legolas, who trembled still with fright.

It was Elardion who broke the silence. "'Ro? 'Dan? How are you here?"

The dark human took the shaking Elfling from his brothers smiling down in reassurance.

"Hello, Legolas." Legolas felt his eyes well up with tears; he wanted nothing more than to cry at seeing one of his oldest and best friends. Oh, how he wanted to cry, but he could not his old Ada had said he had to be Prince. Aragorn taking in the unshed tears gently held the young Elf until the shakes had calmed down.

The human was so beloved by Legolas. He ranked joint favourites with his parents and Lomion. At least his father before all this had happened. Estel had become one of his greatest protectors. To see him at a time like this made Legolas feel safe and sad at the same time.

At Aragorn's small gesture the others left the room chatting between themselves. He wanted some time to spend with Legolas, alone.

Legolas smiled as Estel placed him on the bed and sat next to him.

"Little one, tell me why were you standing on the windowsill like that? I was so scared that you would fall out." Estel's voice was very gentle as he stroked the golden hair.

Legolas gave a furtive look around the room before beginning. "I tried to fly." Aragorn had to strain to hear the whisper. "I am sorry to scare you and I am not little."

He searched for Growly and finding him on the floor by the window started to go and pick him up to carry him back to the bed and Estel. Estel seeing what Legolas was trying to do went and picked the bear up carrying it to Legolas.

Estel could only smile at the Elfling's innocence and pulled him into a tight hug. "I missed you, little Leaf. Why were you trying to be a bird?"

Estel did not expect the reaction he got from the young Elfling. Legolas went very quiet and started to slip his thumb into his mouth only to stop just before it reached its goal. The hand went back to stroking the bear.

Estel realised as the silence grew that Legolas did not want to talk about this and so he changed the subject. "Is this a new friend, Legolas? Why have we not been introduced yet?"

One furtive look around and Legolas smiled. "This is Growly, he is a Knight." The whisper was proud.

"Is he? Wow, I have never met a Knight before. I am please to meet you Growly." Estel bowed with a flourish earning a giggle from Legolas.

The pair continued to talk about nothing important or particular. Suddenly Legolas spoke in an urgent whisper. "I wanted to find Naneth; I thought that if I could fly then I could reach her. She might love me again."

Estel blinked in shock, he certainly had not expected this. "Legolas, I am sorry but you can not go to your Naneth. So many would miss you. So many of us love you."

Legolas looked at Aragorn with large sad eyes glistening with tears. Tears he would not spill. "No one loves me. I have to go away, to my real Ada." His voice was soft and full of pain.

Estel could not even begin to think where Legolas was getting these ideas from and why would he speak with no more than with a whisper? All he could do was try to reassure the Elfling. "Oh, Legolas, there are plenty here who love you and nobody would send you away, believe me. Thranduil is your Adar and he loves you. I love you too."

At hearing this Legolas perked up slightly and asked gently. "If I do have to go can I come to live with you?"

"Yes, my little Leaf, you could, I will always be there for you."

Lomion was pacing his study. It had been his ever since he had been officially crowned as the heir to the throne of Mirkwood. Along with the study he had taken on more of the responsibilities than any of his brothers.

"I do not understand what is wrong with him. I know that he is sad because of Naneth, but he is treating Leafie like a stranger." His tone was frustrated.

Elladan and Elrohir were sipping wine from goblets. All the children of Elrond and Thranduil were either sitting or standing with goblets of their own. Well, all except Estel, Legolas and Drowlin.

Elladan choked on his wine and Elrohir had to thump his back to clear his airway, once cleared he all but squeaked. "Leafie?" He cleared his throat before trying again. "I presume that that is Legolas? But Leafie? Trust me it was bad enough when you called him little Leaf."

Arwen scowled as the others laughed at this comment. "Well, I think it is nice. What makes you think Drowlin would treat your brother so badly and why?"

"Alcarnor and Nolvo have spent the most time with Drowlin recently. Do you know?" he turned to the twins.

Nolvo shook his head. "No, neither of them has acted like this before, at least not that I have seen."

Elardion smiled slightly. "I am sure that Legolas will be a lot happier now that Estel is here. You know, I have never really understood the relationship between those two."

Arwen looked at all the Elves in the room in turn before saying, mysteriously. "I sense that those two have great things in their future. Very great things."

****

Thanks to all for all your reviews and I know we promised replies but it is either replies and you do not see this chapter for a few days or you take as is.

Love

To you all and please continue to review and we promise to reply soon. It is Meisalliam's fault and she takes fall blame for it.

Love

Meisalliam and Shell.


	8. 8

Disclaimer: Please see chapter seven

Chapter Eight

At that moment, as their children tried to make sense of what had been going on, Elrond was making his way to the receiving chamber. A valet led the way, looking grave. He was ushered inside as soon as he had been announced.

Elrond could not help but wonder how his old friend would take his sudden appearance. The minute he had heard of the tragedy he, his sons and his only daughter had made the decision to ride to Mirkwood. They had wanted to help in any way they could.

They had been three quarters of the way there when they had been met by a messenger from Mirkwood. The message had been for Elrond and the contents had worried him all the more. They had hurried on their way once more, the Royal family of Mirkwood needed help far more than they had first realised.

He took in his friend's state as the door closed behind him. What he saw made his heart drop. Thranduil sat slumped on his dais. It looked as if he had not slept since the tragedy, his eyes were red and puffy, thick black rings stained the skin beneath them.

His long raven black hair, normally so shiny and sleek, hung limp around the pale face. Valar knew when he had last changed clothes, for the ones he wore were badly creased.

But what really caught his attention was the goblet in Thranduil's hand He moved swiftly forward. "Mellon-nin, I and my family have come to offer our condolences and to help you in your time of need."

Thranduil's bleary eyes looked up at him and then the hand holding the goblet was raised also and he took a long deep drink of what ever was in the goblet. "Can you bring her back? Can you change what has happened?" The voice cracked and the King shuddered trying to keep his feelings under control.

"If I could I would, you know that, Mellon-nin. Other than the impossible how can I aid you?" Another draught from the goblet and Thranduil gestured for a servant, holding a flagon to refill it.

"I need no help." He seemed to realise then that he really did have a guest. "Some wine?"

"Do you not think it a little early for wine, Thranduil?" Elrond's voice was soft and stern at the same time and it brought Thranduil's legendary temper to the fore.

"How dare you tell me what I can and can not do in my own kingdom? Just who do you think you are? I never invited you, go leave. You are not welcome here. Just get out and leave me alone!"

Elrond stood shocked; he never would have expected this kind of reception. "I am your friend, Thranduil and I did not think I needed an invitation to visit a friend who is need of comfort and help." He tried to keep his voice steady.

"Comfort, I do not need comfort." He took another long drink from his wine goblet.

"How many of those have you had to drink?" Elrond was beginning to get exasperated at his friend.

All that the question met was stony silence.

"When did you last eat properly?" More silence followed by an icy glare. He would give it one more try.

"When did you last sleep?" That finally got a reaction.

"Sleep? You expect me to sleep at a time like this? My wife is dead and you expect me to calmly go and sleep in our chamber? You take too much upon yourself, Elrond. I have no need of sleep." Thranduil's voice croaked and to Elrond's amazement he found silver tears were running down his face.

He moved closer to the King and gently took him in his arms, trying to offer strength and comfort. Finally the Thranduil's tears eased and Elrond offered him a pure white handkerchief. Thranduil had to smile weakly at that, his old friend always came prepared no matter what the occasion.

"I would guess you have not cried since the tragedy? It is not good to bottle it all up, Mellon-nin. Come you need some sleep, if you can not sleep in your chamber we will find you another to sleep in." He led Thranduil from the room, goblet forgotten by the side of the chair. "You will need your strength for tomorrow and a good sleep will be the best medicine I know for that."

Elrond found himself whispering nonsense as they made their way through the palace. At one of Thranduil's councillor's insistence they took a chamber away from the King's normal one. Once Thranduil was safely in the bed and the councillor sat by his lieges side; Elrond made a sleeping draught. He watched as Thranduil reluctantly drank it. The pout and scowl would have put an Elfling to shame and Elrond had to fight to keep his face straight.

He stayed with his friend watching as he fell into a deep sleep. Once satisfied he made his way to the kitchen to let the cook know that there would be more to feed that evening. He looked at the darkening sky, dark storm clouds promised rain…

Legolas was sleeping fitfully. His dreams once more plagued by monsters. Monsters that roared just like the one from the story Elardion had told him. He decided in his dreams that he really did not like dragon's and was glad that Knight Growly could make them go away.

Another really loud roar woke him with a start. He jumped so much that his shoulder began to throb. It was then that Legolas realised it was not a Dragon that was roaring but the sky. Lightening flashed and he hugged Growly to him in fear. He did not like this.

He sat frozen in silence as the thunder rumbled once more followed by another flash of lightening. He could not stay here; he did not want to be on his own. But who should he to go to? He would normally go to his Naneth and his Adar, but that route was gone. His Ad… The King would not want him to go to him. Not any more. His mind made up he shuffled to the edge of his bed and slid himself down to the floor using the sheets as a slide.

Slowly but surely he limped and shuffled his way to the chamber of one who would not chase him away.

Once he reached the door to the chamber he wanted to be in he sat Growly on the floor and struggled with all his might to open it. It took a while and a lot of effort but the door slowly opened.

Picking up Growly he made his way into the chamber. As quietly as he could he made his way across the chamber to stand by the side of the bed. Another loud crash of thunder made him jump and then whimper as pain flashed through his still healing leg. Oh, how he wanted to cry, he was so scared. His thumb began its migration towards his mouth only to stop once more. He wished he could remember, no thumb sucking, but it was such a comfort. What else could he do?

Without realising, one of Growly's ears made it into his mouth and he was pleased to realise he had found a substitute for his thumb. Surely his Ad… King could not object to that? Or would he take Growly away as well. A shiver shook his slight frame. What would he do if he took Growly?

Another loud rumble made him scream, unable to keep his fright in. A voice made him jump once again.

"Legolas? Little Leaf, what are you doing out of bed? You should be sleeping." Lomion's voice was gruff from sleep. Seeing the scared pale face in front of him he sat up and perching on the side of the bed beckoned Legolas to him. He watched as Legolas hopped/shuffled to the bed and swept Legolas up into his arms. Safe at last!

The voice was a scared whisper as if afraid someone would be listening and made Lomion frown. "Nasty noise, Growly was scared. We thought we would come to you and you would make it stop."

Another loud rumble that sounded as if it was directly over head made Legolas flinch and bury himself in Lomion's arms.

"It is alright, Little Leaf, it will not hurt you. Do you remember how warm it has been? This is the skies way of cooling it down. It also means that your beloved trees are getting the water they need." He stroked the blond hair, noting the bear still clutched tightly to the small chest. "Just you see in the morning when you get up it will all be fresh out there. The trees will be a brighter green and their songs even sweeter than normal."

"So this is good?" The whisper was faint and Lomion could hear just how tired his youngest brother was.

"Yes, little One, it is good. The birds will sing brighter and every thing will be good again." As he was speaking he noticed that Legolas' head was nodding and he gently sat back further on the bed, careful not to waken his precious bundle. He lay Legolas' gently down on the bed, a smile breaking as he realised that Legolas had one of Growly's ears in his mouth for comfort. All he could think was how incredibly lucky they were to have him in their lives.

Yawning himself he settled himself down once more, cradling Legolas to his chest and fell into dreams once more.

Lomion woke the next morning to find something tickling his nose. Blinking he brought his eyes back into focus. Legolas was sat by his side as close as he could get using one of Growly's paws to tickle his nose. The Elfling was giving tiny quiet giggles as he once more made Growly swipe Lomion's nose once more.

Lomion gave a mock growl. "So you think that is funny do you? I will give you funny!" And with that he began to tickle the Elfling unmercifully, soon sounds of laughter could be heard from the chamber. All the passing servants gave a small smile, it was nice to hear the Elfling's laughter it had been too long. Then their faces fell once more as grief took over. Today was a sad day, a very sad day…

A little later once they were both once more under control, Lomion carried his younger brother back too his room. Once Legolas was safely back on his bed Lomion gathered up the book that Elardion had given him. "I need to wash and dress, Legolas, and then I will come and see to you, is that alright?" At Legolas' nod he gave him the book. "Look at this while I am gone, if you are good Elfling maybe you will get another story from Elardion this afternoon. Would you like that?"

At Legolas' happy nod he turned and left the chamber.

Not three minutes had passed before Drowlin made his way into the room.

"Well, Brat, I would not get too comfortable. I happen to know for a fact that Adar is going to be sending you away soon. It may even be tomorrow. And as for my brother's, they are only being nice, deep down they hate you." His malicious smile widened as he took in the wide, fear filled blue eyes that sparkled with unshed tears. "Aw, is little Baby wanting to cry? That shows me you are not from this family. When have you ever seen any of us cry? Well?"

Legolas' could only shake his head, he had not ever seen any of his brother's cry. Did they mean he really did not belong to this family? A thought began to form in his frightened mind. One that made perfect sense to a little scared Elfling. If he was not wanted here, if he was hated, why stay? He could go and look for his real family.

Drowlin, very happy with his morning's work left the chamber leaving behind a very confused and hurting Elfling…..

To be continued

Replies to reviews.

Bradleigh: We know it's confusing and that every one's confused. But it's fun! We will work on the now and know (That's my fault, sorry. Shell) All will sort it self out, we promise! And yes, to confuse every one even more we have two sets of twins. We will have to be careful with that and not confuse everyone, including us!!!

Anglebird12241: Thank you we are glad you are enjoying it.

Gemini969: Meisalliam thanks you for the well wishes and trust me she is feeling better, I am pleased to say.

Ak-stinger: We are glad you like Leafie and yes, he's absolutely adorable. Meisalliam writes the nice stuff and I write the nasty and a few times I've had to take a break to stop and stop myself from crying. Does that sound daft? I need a Leafie to hug!

Triptych: Aragorn to the rescue! Well, partially.

Coolio02: Oh, no I made you cry too. I'm sorry please forgive me, but keep those hankies to hand you may never know when you need them!

****

We want to say Thank you to all our reviewers. We hope you continue to like this story and tell us what you like and dislike. Any flames are accepted but will be fed to Knight Growly's dragon!

Also, Meisalliam has a new story that she has just posted so please head across and see if you like that one as well? And also please go read MCross's story (Shell it is wicked)

Thank you!

Love,

Shell and Meisalliam


	9. 9

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one

Chapter Nine

Lomion returned to the chamber to find a very subdued Legolas. The Elfling was in exactly the same place that Lomion had left him. The story book lay open and forgotten on the bed. Lomion did not know whether to be happy or worried that Legolas had as much of Growly's ear as he could manage in his mouth. It was obvious Legolas needed comfort.

He sat on the bed and gathered Legolas into his arms. The only response he got from his sibling was an even more nervous sucking on the wet ear. "What is it, little Leaf? Has something upset you?"

This was answered by a frantic shake of the little one's head.

"Shall we get you ready for the day? I hear you have some Elfling's coming to play with you, would you like that?" A shrug was his only answer.

"Let us get you clean." Lomion did not know what else to do.

Half an hour later Legolas stood washed and dressed while Lomion brushed and plaited the small child's braids that all Elfling's wore. Legolas' were slightly different because his were of royal origin.

"There you go, all done. How would you like to have your morning meal with the others?" A shrug, the wide eyes looked almost fearful. "There will be strawberries, your favourite." Seeing he would not be getting an answer other than the shrug, he picked Legolas up and carried him from his chamber.

As Legolas was carried nearer to the dining hall he could feel his nerves getting the better of him. He would have to see his Ad… no, his King. Pain shot through his tiny heart at that thought. Followed by the thought that this could be the last time he saw every one he loved. Would Estel still like him if he was not a Prince anymore?

Unaware of his brother's growing inner turmoil, Lomion made for the table around which every one was seated, already eating. They all smiled at the newcomers apart from Thranduil and Drowlin.

Once seated and having wished every one good morning, Lomion began to fill two plates. One had an abundance of berries of all kinds, but particularly the juicy red strawberries Legolas so adored.

The group around the table this particular day was very subdued. All knew this day was going to be hard.

Lomion broke the silence, unaware of the shy looks Legolas was giving their Ada. "Have a strawberry, little Leaf; they look delicious do they not?" His effort was rewarded by a shake of the head. "Come on, sweet heart, you need to eat something." The shake of the head came once more.

"Legolas, you need to eat, you have along day ahead of you." If Legolas' eyes could get any larger, they managed it. What was Lomion saying? All Legolas' fears came to fruition. It was going to be today!

He whispered in Lomion's ear. "Not hungry."

"Legolas, please you need to eat." All eyes were on them, not that Legolas noticed that, he was fiddling with Growly, trying to stop the tears that were welling in his eyes from falling.

"Not hungry." It was the barest of whispers.

"Do you hurt, Legolas?" A tiny nod was his answer. "Where does it hurt?"

"My tummy, my tummy hurts."

"You may be you just need to have something to fill it. Here you are I am sure you will feel better once you have eaten." Lomion held the strawberry to Legolas' lips. The Elfling reluctantly ate it.

Across the table Thranduil watched with mounting anger. He had explicitly told his son's not to mother Legolas and what were they doing? Also, what was with the bear? Legolas should know by now that toys were not allowed at the table. The more he thought the angrier he became.

"Legolas, stop playing at the table!" His voice throbbed with suppressed anger. His attention was completely on the Elfling who now sat frozen in place with fear. He did not see the looks of shock and horror that passed across the features of every one else at the table.

"Ada, could you not let Legolas have his toy, just this once?" Elardion could not believe what he was seeing and hearing.

"Do not interfere, Elardion, this has nothing to do with you."

"But, Ada…"

"ENOUGH!!!!" Thranduil could hardly contain himself, how dare they question him and in front of guests as well! "If you do not like what you are hearing you are dismissed. It is for me to decide what does or does not happen in this realm. Not you!"

Nolvo tried to be diplomatic. "Ada, with all that will be happening today….."

"That is all the more reason that Legolas should behave. Look at him; he looks nothing like a Prince should!"

Drowlin had to smother a triumphant grin. This was working so well.

"He is but five years old, Ada." The minute he said it Alcarnor knew he had said the wrong thing.

Elrond and his sons watched in shocked amazement at the scene in front of them. Then all began to be embarrassed, they should not be watching this, it made them feel just a little voyeuristic.

Thranduil glowered at each of his sons before resting it once again on his youngest. "What have I told you about bringing toys to the table?" Silence filled the room. "Well, I am waiting."

The little voice was shaking as Legolas whispered. "Not allowed."

"That is correct. Tell me then why have you brought it with you?"

"I Forgot. Sorry, Ad… King."

If there had been silence before, it was nothing compared to what fell after hearing Legolas' comment.

"What did you call me?" Thranduil's voice was calm and cold a sure sign that his temper was really going to blow.

"K… king." Legolas was shaking now, unable to believe that his old Ada could be like this.

It was Alcarnor who saved that particular minute. He stood crossed around the table and lifted Legolas out of Lomion's arms. "Come, Little one, shall we go and play/" He left the room, not once looking at his father and asking for permission to be excused as he normally would. He was just too angry at his Father.

The minute he closed the door loud voices could be heard, as the tempers that every one had kept in while Legolas was in the room burst forth.

He had not even made it to the bottom of the stairs before the door opened once more and Elrond, followed by his family made a dignified but hurried retreat. Leaving the Mirkwood royal family continued their heated argument.

Seeing Alcarnor at the foot of the stairs, they hurried to join him.

Estel looked down at the Elfling, who was adorable to find he was still shaking like a storm tossed leaf. He held out his arms and Legolas launched himself into them. Someone who did love him was holding him.

"Come, Legolas let us see about getting some stories ready for when your friends come over." He carried the young Prince to his room.

It was much later and Legolas found himself once again alone. He was bored and hungry now his worry at seeing his father had worn off. Why was he having other Elfling's to visit? Were they his new family come with their parents to collect him?

He sat in the window watching the garden, longing to be out there chasing the birds and squirrels, to hear the trees. Instead he was stuck in here. He could not even open the window to hear them; Estel had made sure that they were firmly shut so that he could not fall out.

He sighed and was about to turn away when movement caught his eye. Elves were arriving, Elves dressed all in black and lots of them. How he wished he could be out there with them. He was so confused, when he tried to think it over both his head and stomach hurt.

It hurt that his Ad… the King had shouted at him once more. He sucked on Growly's ear once more, deep in thought as he watched the visitor's arrive. He did not want his Ad… the King to shout at him again, it frightened him.

A solution suddenly hit him. If he went away from here, he would not have to shout any more, would not have to put up with an Elfling he hated. "Would you come with me Growly? I do not want to be on my own. We could find our real Nana and Ada. They will love us."

His mind made up he looked around then room. Taking one last look at all the things he loved. Before making his way slowly towards the door.

Thranduil stood in his place, his face devoid of all emotion, only his eyes spoke of his true anguish. All his children bar one were gathered around him in what looked like family unity. In reality four of his sons were not talking to him after that morning's row over Legolas.

Legolas, sweet Legolas. He really did not know what it was about his son that made him angry, but at the moment it seemed just looking at him hurt. He looked so much like Laurelin that it physically hurt.

Sweet, adorable loved, Laurelin. Why did she have to go out riding that day? In the rain? She knew that there had been sightings of Orcs and Spiders. She knew how worried he was. Why had she ignored his warnings? He would never know the answers.

So here he stood in front of her briar waiting for the ceremony to begin. How he hated black. It was the only time a Wood Elf wore the colour. It made everything so depressing, if it could be made more depressing.

Slowly the mourners began to gather. Almost all of the Elves in Mirkwood, who could attend the funeral, had arrived. Old friends, distant family members, cousins all wanted to say good bye to the Queen they all loved.

As they all took their places one lone Elleth began to sing the traditional dirge. The sound was haunting even the air seemed to shimmer along with it. Thranduil had to fight back the tears that already wanted to fall. He had to be strong and get through this. As angry as he was with Elrond for drugging him, he had done the right thing. It galled him, but he would have to thank him for it later.

It was Lomion's task as Crown Prince to begin the ceremony and he stepped forward gently bowing, giving the traditional Elvish greeting before laying his hand gently on the linen covered figure of his Naneth. He had to take a deep steady breath before he could begin; a lump had formed deep within his throat.

"We are here today to rejoice and give thanks for the Queen who loved us all in life. I need not tell you of all her accomplishments, most are well know. In life our Queen and Naneth was kind, happy always sunny no matter what she faced. She gave her time freely to any one who needed her and never begrudged giving it. No one can replace her, either as Queen and certainly not as a Naneth."

Lomion had to bow his head and get his emotions under control finding it extremely hard. Finally he could lift his head again, silver tear tracks clearly visible on his face. A hand on his arm made him jump and he turned his head to find his Adar, tears also on his face behind him. A nod of encouragement gave him the strength to carry on.

"I would like you all to join with our King and family in a prayer to aid Queen Laurelin on her way to Mandos Halls." Tear stained faces bowed and silence reigned for long minutes only to be broken by Thranduil's lone voice:

I see you are the world,

A force formidable to fight,

The love and patience ever there

To get the balance right

I see you are a tree,

Standing tall and proud,

Never let your talents fade

And let your heart sing loud.

Not a whisper could be heard as Thranduil sang the traditional mourning song of the royal family, just as tradition dictated.

I see you are a flower,

With petals large and bright,

And hidden down, deep inside

A shining inner light.

I see you are a rainbow,

With many different shades,

Share your light and love with us

And think of dreams you've made.

Tears fell freely now among the Elves. Tears for the immortal lives lost during the attack. Tears for their Queen to whom, this should never happen and finally tears for their youngest Prince who would never have the joy of knowing his Mother.

I see you are the sun,

The one the only love,

You show your strength, giving hope,

Like one innocent white Dove.

I see you are the gravity,

The glue that holds us all,

You stand for us against the crowd

And protect us from a fall.

Nolvo and Alcarnor had forgotten all royal decorum and we holding each other crying, both trying to ease the others pain.

I see you are the ground,

The stable ever sure,

You try to help, to guide us

With love so so pure.

I see you are the wind,

Swirling in and out,

Giving hope and joy to us

Without a single doubt.

Estel could feel a lump building in his throat; this ceremony was beautiful but so sad. He had been to eleven funerals before, but this was so unique.

I see you are a leaf,

Floating to and fro,

You'll do great and be happy too,

Of this I'm sure I know.

I see you are the sky,

Towering above the ground,

You've gone, so we look for you,

In Mandos Halls you are found.

Elrond kept his gaze on the ground, the last time he had heard this dirge was for Thranduil's Father, this time it seemed unbearable to think of, unbearable to admit it was being sung for Laurelin.

I see you are a butterfly,

With wings beautiful and fare,

Your love is unique to me,

Your life so extremely rare.

I see you are the heavens,

Friendships forming new,

With loved ones truly lost to us,

Although still loved it's true.

Elardion could only think of his Naneth as she had been on that picnic. It seemed to have been so long ago, not just the few weeks it had been. He thought of her hair flowing, laughing at their antics. Never would he again see that…

I see you are a shining star,

Up high in heavens night,

This is where you belong,

But that doesn't make it right.

I see you are a cloud,

Floating up on high,

Looking down on all of us,

And teaching us to fly.

Lomion stood head bowed heart heavy as he remembered how happy his Naneth had been at Legolas' conception, her joy at his birth. It seemed so wrong that she would not be here; to raise him to see the amazing person Lomion had no doubt his brother would turn into one day.

I see you are an Angel,

I really hope you know,

We love you know and always will,

You raise us when we're low.

Thranduil's voice was gruff, tear filled as he as King sang for his love. This was so unfair. Why did Mandos need her, when she was still so needed here? When he needed her. How could he get through this without her? Valar he needed a drink.

Drowlin watched all this; he had no time for sorrow not when he had Legolas to blame for all this. Tears were a stupid waste of time. It would not bring his Naneth back, so why try?

One by one the mourning elves passed the briar, laying their offering of flowers, before moving away to leave the royal family to grief. Soon only the immediate family and Elrond along with his children were left in the clearing. Slowly they made their way to the royal cemetery, to bury their loved one.

Legolas could not believe his luck. He had made it into the main hallway with no one catching him. In fact the Palace seemed to be completely deserted, not even the Elfling's he had been told would be here to play with him had arrived; not that he minded that much just as long as he could get away. Not that he knew where he was going.

By the time he got to the trees his leg was hurting badly, but he was determined that he could not go back, so he gritted his teeth and carried on.

It was cool but by the rime he made it to the great willow tree his Naneth liked to sit under, he was hot and sticky. Panting for breath he tried to ignore the pain and carry on. He rested for a short while before standing to begin again; he walked around the tree, only to jump.

In front of him was a horse with what looked like an ancient man on top of it. He was dressed in the drabbest of greys and had a very, very large hat on his head. That was fascinating enough, but what really caught Legolas' attention was the hair on the Man's face. He had never seen any one with hair on their faces before.

Seeing the shocked Elfling the rider, reined his horse to a halt. "Well, well and what do we have here?" The voice was kindly and Legolas immediately felt he could like this man, he felt as reassuring as Estel did. But he would not go back.

Legolas took a step backwards without looking and fell, his leg caught in the roots of the old tree. He could not stop his cry of pain as his leg began really throbbing. He blinked once and the man was by his side. Surely an old man like that should not be able to move that fast?

"Easy, little One let me see. Dear, dear you have been in the wars have you not?" Legolas' leg was red and swollen from the use it should not have had at this point in its recovery.

"My name is Mithrandir; may I ask who you might be?" Legolas looked up and any doubt as to who this Elfling was fled from Mithrandir's mind. "Please, forgive me, Prince Legolas, I did not realise it was you. What are you doing so far from home? I bet your Ada is very worried about you?"

"No, Ad…" A sigh, "King is not worried, he is sending me away to my real family." Under the kindly gaze it all became too much for the Elfling and at long last tears began to fall.

"Hush, little One, I am sure it is not that bad and of course he is your father. Who told you he was not?" His tone may have been kindly but deep inside he was in a fine temper. How could any one psychologically torture this Elfling when he had been through so much?

"Drowlin, he said I would be sent away today, that nobody loved me and I am to blame for Nana's going away. And Ada shouted at me and slapped me and I can not go back there!" This last was a real wail; he just could not do this anymore.

"I promise you, Legolas, that you are loved. Will you let me prove it to you?" Wide blue trusting eyes met his and the bright blond head nodded. Mithrandir gently lifted him up onto Dururion and then settled himself behind the Elfling, holding him tightly to him. "Let us be on our way then and see about this nonsense that your brother has been telling you."

With that they were on their way, back the way that Legolas had just so painfully come.

To be continued.

The song sung by Thranduil was the brain child of Meisalliam. If you would like to use it please, please ask her first. Thank you

We would like to say a big thank you to all out readers and reviewers, please continue to let us know how we are doing. Flames are received will be looked at, dealt with and given to Knight Growly's new pet dragon!

Replies to reviews:

Coolio02: They will have help, lots of it. I promise…

Pointy-eared-elf's: Um no, he's just not too bothered about his own personal odour! When I write I just want to hug Legolas so yes I can understand your feeling's all too well. We are looking at the fact that the brother's apart from Drowlin (Bo Hiss!) are of age and can look at the situation a little more objectively; just because Legolas was there it did not make it his fault. Does that make sense? Glad you liked the chapter and hope you like this err… slightly longer one.

Butterfly-elf: We agree!!!

Leeanne: I agree no saying Dwowlin's name right until he apologises to our Leafie! You nearly cried? Sorry. Naughty Shell, making readers cry! I just wonder what will happen to you during the monster I wrote today!

The horses name in English means Storm son Of Cloud.

So until tomorrow when it is Meisalliam's turn to write the chapter, please take care,

Love,

Meisalliam, Shell, Leafie and Growly.

XXXX


	10. 10

****

Disclaimer: Go see the other chapters.

Okay this was written by Meisalliam so she can be blamed for any badness. Also we refer to Gandalf as Mithrandir in this story encase anyone did not know who Mithrandir was.

Legolas sniffed loudly as Mithrandir helped the small Elfling dismount. Caught slightly off balance, he landed awkwardly on his injured leg and gave a yelp of pain. Mithrandir gently picked the blond Prince up and he held him close, gently rocking and shushing the Elfling, whispering soft words of comfort until he stopped crying.

Once Legolas had settled once more, Mithrandir instructed his horse to go to the stables. Mithrandir then made his way towards the palace, Legolas still in his arms. Legolas had Growly held tight in one hand and was firmly chewing on one of the bears ears.

Once at the Palace he was met by a herald and was led to the reception hall. When he had been announced the wizard made his way towards the Royal family, who were passing through the gathered Lord's and Ladies excepting condolences.

Drowlin had tears running down his cheeks, but to Mithrandir's sharp experienced eyes; they looked completely fake. Slowly approaching the Royal family he caught sight of Elrond and his family standing nearby.

Nodding his head at Thranduil, Mithrandir offered his own condolences to the King. Legolas by this time had hidden himself half under the Istar's cloak and half under his beard. All that was visible to anyone looking was a small bump.

"I think I found something in the woods that belongs to you, Thranduil." He gently pulled back his cloak to reveal Legolas; who was clinging with all his might to Mithrandir afraid to let go.

Lomion gasped in surprise and darted forward, gathered Legolas in his arms, giving him a once over to make sure he was not hurt he then hugged Legolas tightly to him. He then carefully extracted the soggy ear from the Elfling's mouth. "Leafie, why were you in the woods?" Just the thought brought chills down his back.

Legolas kept silent but frantically searched for Growly's other ear.

Thranduil looked down at his youngest face impassive, but inside his stomach churned with guilt at having raised his voice to his youngest; it was becoming obvious just how important the bear was to Legolas.

The King took his youngest son from his eldest and made to leave the room, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm, He turned to find Mithrandir looking at him seriously. "Once you have Legolas settled I need to have a word with you." The wizard's voice was grave and left Thranduil in no doubt as to the seriousness of this coming conversation.

"Very well, I will meet you here; I do not know how long I will be. Perhaps Elrond may join us?"

"That is a very good idea; we may well need his help." Thranduil frowned at that. "But first I think you may well have more important matters to attend to." He nodded down to the scared Elfling held tightly in his Ada's arms.

Thranduil made his way to his study and placing the young Prince on the couch returned to the door to lock it. He settled himself on the couch next to Legolas, noting that the Elfling was shaking. He would have to be slow and gentle if he wished to find out what had caused Legolas to go into the forest alone.

"Legolas, why were you in the woods?" The voice was very gentle no censure to be heard.

Legolas shook his head, refusing to answer, but he stopped chewing on Growly's ears however; scared that the King would take his friend away.

"Please, Legolas, tell me? I can not help you if you do not tell me. I promise I will not be angry." at youThranduil added silently.

Legolas whispered something that the King missed. "I am sorry, Legolas, what was that? Please say it again."

"I wanted to find my real family, my real Nana and Ada."

Thranduil was both shocked and dismayed at hearing this. "We are your real family, we love you. What gave you the idea that I am not your Ada?"

"I not tell, made me promise I not tell." Legolas felt panicked that he may have told his Ada just a little too much and in his panic he let something slip. "I promised Drowlin that I tell no one what he said."

Thranduil heard what his son said and wanted to ask more, but realised that if he pushed or reacted in the way he really wanted to, he just may well scare his Greenleaf away from him and would never get him back in all probability. The process had already been started by his previous behaviour. He made the silent promise that he would do everything in his power to make things right with his precious baby.

"Little Leaf, instead of this boring talk, do you want to play with me?" The watery smile he got was all the reward he needed. How could he have been angry at this innocent bundle? The pair sat and played for a short while, Legolas was very happy that his Ada wanted to be with him and was not angry anymore.

It was a very thoughtful Thranduil that made his way back to the reception hall. His youngest son had given him much to think about following their talk. Now he needed his friend's opinions.

The hall was empty apart from his two friends and for that Thranduil was thankful. This was going to be hard. He made his way to his friends only to stop right in front of Mithrandir. "Thank you, Mellon-nin, for bringing my son back home to us. When I think of what could have happened." He could not stop the shiver. "He was meant to be in his room playing. How he slipped out I do not know. Come, sit you must be hungry and thirsty after your trip."

The three sat at the long family table that had been pushed to one side to accommodate the mourners. A servant brought wine and fruit.

"I also need to thank you, Elrond, if it had not been for you I would not have been able to cope with today. I am sorry for my harsh words."

"You have no need to apologise to me, Thranduil. I only did what any friend would given the circumstances." Elrond's smile was sincere.

"I fear we have a greater problem that needs dealing with. It appears that Drowlin has told Legolas he is not a member of this family, that I am not his Ada."

"He said as much to me. He also said you were going to be sending him away today, so you would not care if he had disappeared. That is bad enough, but Drowlin seems to have convinced Legolas that he and he alone was to blame for Laurelin's death. The poor Elfling really seems to think he is to blame and that you all hate him for it." Mithrandir's voice was grave.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Elrond's voice sounded so incredulous, how could a brother do this to a younger sibling?

"I do not know." Thranduil sighed heavily. "But I do mean to find out. Then we have to deal with Drowlin. That I am unsure about, what punishment should I give?" He looked up. "I am sorry my friends I did not mean to ramble. Forgive me, I will find a way to punish Drowlin. I thank you for your help. I fear I must see my son now."

He stood, smoothing the hated black robes "I will leave you to your food and wine. There will be a family dinner tonight, please come you are all welcome." He turned and left the room.

Drowlin made his way towards his Ada's study. As he walked he thought over everything that had happened in the past few days. Legolas was so easy to convince. Maybe just maybe his Ada would get angry enough to send the Brat away, and then he could reclaim his rightful place.

He knocked on the door and opened it. The study was large and warm. Huge glass windows allowed the sun to spread its rays and brighten the room. It smelt of the comforting smell of old parchment and books. Drowlin had always loved this room. His Adar stood in the window taking in the view of the courtyard.

"You wanted to see me Ada?"

Thranduil turned and gave him a long searching look, Drowlin suddenly found himself very uneasy. "Yes, I did. Do you have any reason I would want to talk to you about?"

"No, Ada." Drowlin wracked his memory trying to see what he could have done wrong.

"I want you to answer my questions truthfully, if I find you have been lying you will be in greater trouble than you already are, do you understand?"

Drowlin's mouth was dry as he answered. "Yes, Ada, I will."

"I want to say how disappointed I am with you. I thought your Naneth and I raised you to behave better than this. What drove you to tell Legolas we were not his family?"

Drowlin's eyes widened the Brat had told on him! He could only look speechless at his father, how could he get out of this now. He would pay Legolas back for this.

Thranduil seeing the look in his son's eyes gave a sly smile. "Your brother told me nothing. What I learned was from Mithrandir. It seems Legolas is too scared of being sent away to let me know exactly what you said. Now please, I would like an answer to my question." Thranduil's eyes held no warmth.

"He took Naneth away from me. Everything I had he took! If he had not been with Naneth she would not have been riding. It is all his fault that she is dead and I hate him!" Drowlin's voice lowered to a hiss.

"You do not know if your Naneth would have been out riding without Legolas. He had nothing to do with this. We nearly lost him because of the injury and trauma and you have added to this. You still have not answered my question, why did you tell him I am not his Ada?"

Drowlin hung his head, thinking fast, he had to get his Father onto his side.

"He looks so different from the rest of us. The Brat is nothing like the rest of us. I have heard the rumours; everyone is talking about how he is different…"

"Do you believe all rumour's that you hear? I do not believe this! Just because he looks different does not mean he is not my son. You do not remember my brother, he sailed to the West when you were young, and he had Legolas' colouring. It is in the family, we do not know when and in which generation it will appear. You believe your Naneth slept with another Elf? That is completely disrespectful and I can assure you categorically that Legolas is my son. Now, your punishment…."

"Punishment? But, Ada, I have not…."

"Do not say you have done nothing wrong. You have caused hurt and anguish to an Elfling who did not deserve them so the punishment you get is this. You are to stay in your room for two months; you can come out for the evening meals and your schooling. Your bow and horse are out of bounds to you and I want you to go and get the bow and give it to me. You will also tonight, in front of everybody at the evening meal, publicly apologise to Legolas. If it is not sincere, I will know and add to your punishment. Do you understand?" With each word Drowlin's shoulder's had slumped as he realised he could not easily get out of this.

"Yes, Ada, I understand." The voice was meek.

"Good. Go and get your bow, after that I do not wish to see you until tonight. And, Drowlin, if I hear you have been saying such things to Legolas or spreading malicious rumours again, we will be talking again and you will not like the consequences."

Drowlin turned and left the study, thinking furiously about how he could get back at Legolas for this. Two month's in his chamber! He could not afford to anger his Ada further he would have to wait and bide his time.

Several days later Legolas sat in his fathers study, drawing. He held a crayon between his fingers as he intently studied his bear. He then began to draw.

Across the study sat Elardion who was reading another story to Legolas, but the entire family, minus Drowlin, was also listening intently. Lomion and Thranduil were sitting close to Legolas, pretending to be discussing the state of Mirkwood. But they too, were enthralled by the story as were the others.

Elrond and his sons had decided to go hunting and leave the family to spend some time together. After finishing the story about an Elf who ventured through out Middle Earth robbing from the rich and giving it to the poor. Elardion turned to his little brother. "Little one, would you like another story?"

An enthusiastic nod was the only reply he got as Legolas was still concentrating on his drawing. "What one would you like?"

Legolas shrugged, his shoulder had finally healed and his leg was starting to feel better.

It was Nolvo who asked in a timid voice so unlike his usual voice. "I really enjoyed that story you told us the other day. Remember when Legolas was hurt in Lomion's room?"

Elardion smiled fondly. "Right, I remember, Knight Growly and Little Las." At the twins nod and his Ada's raised eye brow, he thought for a moment and began.

"Once upon a time there was a brave Knight called Growly and he had a very good friend called little Las. They had many adventures together and had even battled a nasty Dragon. Once the Dragon had fled they set out going to wherever they were needed. They both loved adventures and had many small ones." Every one in the room was listening, captivated.

"One day they were travelling neat a small settlement, as they got nearer they could see terrified villager's running all around in panic. They charged in and saw two large Wargs that were terrorising all the people. Growly and Las looked at each other and drew their swords. Now was the time they had to be strong…." Even Thranduil was hanging on every word Elardion said.

"They were very brave and fought long and hard, it was a ferocious battle, full of blood and not all of it belonged to the Wargs…" Elardion saw his fathers scowl at the direction the story was taking; Legolas' eyes were full of fear.

"But in the end Growly and Las won. They beat the Wargs and then they celebrated with the villagers. Once the celebrations were finished Knight Growly and Little Las made off into the sunset, eager for their next big adventure."

As Elardion finished the room broke out into applause, apart from Legolas who had once more returned to his drawing.

Lomion looked down at all the maps spread out across the table and lifted a goblet of wine from the desk and took a sip. His father absent minded did the same and both smiled as they realised this.

Legolas finally looked up from his drawing and smiled. Nolvo looked at his brother and asked. "What have you been drawing, I hardly ever see you without a crayon in your hand? You never liked to draw before."

Legolas could only shrug; he did not know why he suddenly liked to draw. He handed the picture to his older brother and held his breath waiting to see if Nolvo liked it.

Nolvo took the drawing with a smile and looked down. What he saw amazed him. For an Elfling of five the drawing was incredible. It was better than he could have drawn or painted with water colours, yet Legolas had managed it with crayons.

The picture was of Growly, but in the picture he was wearing a helmet just like the ones the Knights wore in Legolas' story book. It looked as if they might just have found one of Legolas' extraordinary hidden talents.

"Legolas go and show this to Ada."

Legolas ran across the study as fast as his little legs could carry him. Reaching his father he thrust the parchment under his Ada's nose. Taken by surprise, Thranduil jumped and knocked his goblet of wine over. It spilt all over the table and maps before falling onto the floor and smashing into small sharp shards.

Legolas flinched back in fear; sure his Ada would be mad at him again. Thranduil stepped forward yelling as a small piece of glass embedded itself into his toe. Before he could worry about himself he had to get Legolas away from the glass.

Picking him up carried the trembling Elfling to the couch. "Shush, it is fine, Legolas. No one was hurt and it was an accident. It was my fault not yours, I should have been more careful." Legolas stopped shivering and buried his head into his father's chest.

"Now what were you trying to show me, little One?" Thranduil admired his youngest son's picture as Alcarnor organised some servants to clear up the mess.

Suddenly Thranduil handed Legolas to Lomion and fled from the room. They all turned to Lomion who was the only one not to be surprised at their father's sudden disappearance.

"Before any of you were born and I was just an Elfling, Nana loved to paint. I do not remember much, but a lot of the paintings in the gallery were hers. It seems as if this is one more thing Legolas has received from Nana, her ability to draw."

Legolas looked up with large sorrowful eyes. "I am sorry, Lomion, I did not mean to."

Lomion smiled gently and shook his head; they all knew how insecure Legolas was thanks to Drowlin. "It is not your fault, Little Leaf, you have a gift and you should work on that gift. Never be ashamed of it."

Legolas refused to come out of his room for several days. The only ones allowed to enter were Lomion and Estel; they even took his meals, refusing to let on what Legolas was up to. Thranduil allowed this; they ate very seldom at the family table any more, the large empty space where Laurelin used to sit seemed so empty and it still hurt a lot.

Finally after three days had passed he allowed Arwen in to his room as well. He took comfort in having a female presence as it reminded him of his Nana.

Estel had taken him around the galleries of fine art that Mirkwood held whilst Lomion stood guard in his room to make sure no one went in.

After five days Legolas asked if his family and Estel would come to his chamber.

When they had all gathered, Lomion opened a small cupboard and removed a small canvas like the ones that artist low on money use.

Pulling off the covering sheet, Legolas revealed a picture that while not perfect and flawless conveyed the raw emotion felt by Legolas.

It was a picture of Laurelin walking in the woods among the trees. She looked beautiful and her eyes seemed to glimmer. She looked as if she had no worries or care, just blissfully happy.

Thranduil was speechless as he slumped in the rocking chair that was always present by Legolas' bed. He was amazed at his youngest son. Elardion was the first to snap out of his daze.

"Legolas, this is amazing, it truely looks like Nana. It is the best I have ever seen of her."

The others all quickly added their agreements and not even the twins could come up with a witty comment.

Legolas walked slowly over to his father and pulled himself into his lap, hugging him. "I made it for you, Ada, so you would always remember Nana."

Thranduil smiled down at his son. "Thank you, Legolas, it is wonderful. But I need nothing to remember her by. I have six sons to do that and you look so much like her. All I have to do is look at you and I remember her, thank you, I have never been given a greater gift."

Legolas snuggled deeper onto his Ada's lap. "I love you, Ada."

The hug was returned. "I love you too, Leafie."

Across the corridor Drowlin lay sulking on his bed, thinking of ways in which he could get back at the Brat. This was just one more reason to hate Legolas. He would be patient and bide his time, but he would have his revenge.

****

Okay there it is chapter ten of Once Upon a time. Slightly disappointed with the lack of response we are getting for this story but please continue to review as your reviews are really giving us something to think about. There will be more action soon I promise.

Meisalliam wrote this chapter and she is the master of Fluff in our partner ship where Shell writes the angst. Please tell us what you want to see in the story, Fluff, Angst, anything else.

Big thanks to those who reviewed.

Leeanne: Your close to getting that apology and thanks to the review we all hate Drowlin sorry Dwowlin to. If you want to see more of his evilness go read Meisalliam's fics specially Happily Ever after where he gets a bit of comeuppance.

**ak-stinger****: Sorry no Mithrandir going crazy but who knows what the future holds. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.**

butterfly-elf : We had to get Mithrandir in there somewhere and it seemed right. Do you want to see more Mithrandir in here.

**randomramblings****: You're a reviewer after Mcross's heart. She's obsessed with the partnership of Growly and Legolas. You may be in luck I am considering re posting a story that removed that stars Growly and Leafie in another setting.**

Triptych: Sorry about making you cry and tell your husband from me that it is mean to laugh and he should read the story. It made me cry and I knew what was happening.

**Ceyxa****: Thank you for sharing that with us and we hope that this continues to live up to your expectancies. MCross was touched that you thought she caught the real emotion ad I thank you for liking this story. Please continue to review. Or email if there is anything that you think we should include or change. That goes to everyone.**

**angelbird12241****: Yep. I have to make sure that it is said here to everyone that Our Thranduil is not horrible and cruel is a kind and wonderful after but we wanted to show what losing someone close to you could do.**

**Pointy-eared-elfs****: Thanks that means a lot. I wrote the poem for someone who died and all my friends and it seemed to fit. I have the full copy on fiction press and if you want please go read it there.**

Okay that's it everyone thanks for the reviews and I am sorry if I left anyone out.

Remember flames will either be used to feed Growlys dragon or to burn Drowlin.

Please go read the full copy of Friendship of Nature by Meisalliam at Fictionpress

Love

Shell and Meisalliam


	11. 11

****

Disclaimer: Please see chapter One

Chapter Eleven

Two weeks had passed since Legolas had unveiled his painting and life was beginning to return to normal in the Palace; or as normal as life can get with one family member permanently missing.

Autumn was really beginning to show as the leaves on the trees changed colours and began to fall.

In one room on the first floor a little face was to be seen at the window, looking wistfully out onto the grounds. Legolas gave a great sigh, how much he wanted to be out in the grounds, those leaves were so tempting, they called out for little Elfling's to kick them up in the air. He also wanted to talk to the trees and the last bird's before they disappeared for the winter.

No one was free and his Adar would not let him out in the grounds alone. He was told that it was something about Spider's. It confused Legolas, how could Spider's be bad? There were spiders in the palace and he was allowed to see them. If only some one was free.

He turned, disconsolate, to take in the room. He was bored, very bored. He looked at his picture books, they did not seem as magical at the moment, To one side stood the small easel and paints his Ada had brought for him after he had seen the picture of his Naneth, but he could think of nothing to draw. No, all he wanted was to be outside.

His mind made up he crossed the chamber and made for the door. Once in the corridor he headed for the stone staircase that led to the hall and the great doors. He would do as his Ada said and not go out, but that did not mean he could not stand in the door way and talk to the bird's and trees.

No one stopped his as he carefully descended the stairs and crossed the lobby. Once at the door he sat right on the boarder. Closing his eyes he could only smile as the wind blew across his face.

One great Mallorn tree, to one side of the courtyard, was telling him stories from when it was a stripling. Of all the grand important people it had seen arrive; the joyful processions and grand arrivals that it had witnessed. It even told him about his Ada's wedding; how pretty his Naneth had been in her golden gown.

It carried on telling him about the families living beneath and in its bough's. Of the squirrels that scampered across its limbs, finding nuts to hide in their caches; ready for the winter ahead. The bird's nests that lay empty, but would be reused in the spring. And deep, deep down in its lower reaches in amongst the roots the tiny mice and vole families who scurried about their business.

But what really caught Legolas attention was the mention of the family of baby rabbits. He had never seen baby rabbits before. How he wished he could cross and play with them. If he could see them he could draw them. Would they be tiny and soft?

Soft footsteps behind him warned him he was no longer alone. He turned to see Nolvo about to sit down beside him.

"Hello, Leafie, what are you doing here?" He ruffled Legolas' hair much to the Elfling's annoyance.

"I am talking to the trees."

"And what do the trees say to you?" Nolvo smiled, it was becoming obvious that his younger brother had a very special affinity with the trees and wildlife around him.

"He is telling me all about the families that live in him. Nolvo, what do baby rabbits look like?" The hopeful gaze turned to him, blue eyes earnest.

"Well, like big rabbit's of course. Why?" Nolvo had to fight to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"The tree has a family of them in its roots. I wish I could see them." The voice was so sorrowful it tugged at Nolvo's heart strings.

"If you stay here I will ask Ada if we can go as far as the tree so that you can see them." The joy on the Elfling's face was beautiful to behold as Nolvo stood once more and made his way to the audience chamber where he knew the King would be.

Soon, Legolas firmly held in his grip they were making the trip to the tree. Legolas thought his heart was bursting with joy as at last he could kick up the leaves that had been so tempting. Even the trees sang their delight that he was walking among them.

The big Mallorn lowered one of its boughs to lightly caress the Elfling's shoulder as he knelt beneath it looking for the rabbits.

They waited silently and patiently until at last one of the rabbits moved from its hole and seeing the innocent Elfling, crossed to sniff the waiting hand. One by one the others joined him, much to Legolas' delight and Nolvo's surprise.

Nolvo let Legolas play until it was time for the noon day meal, before heading back. All through the meal, Legolas hummed and chattered making everyone smile at his antics. Thranduil could only thank the Gods that his youngest had really been returned to him.

No one saw or heard from Legolas that afternoon; he kept to his chamber and contented himself with his task. When Lomion arrived to take him down for the evening meal he found one very happy Elfling, even more so than earlier. Crayons littered the floor and he stood at his easel putting the finishing touches to his picture.

He looked up as Lomion came in. "I have a new picture for Ada, do you think he will like it?" He could hear the anxiety in Legolas' voice as he moved to look at the picture.

"He will love It, Little Leaf, I promise you that. Do you want to give it to him at dinner?"

"Yes, please, will he like that?" Lomion hated how his younger brother had begun doubting himself since Drowlin's actions.

"He will treasure it, I promise."

Once Legolas had been tidied up he took the proffered hand and with the drawing under one arm they made there way down to the hall.

Thranduil looked up as they came in, a warm smile on his face as Legolas ran to hug him.

"Hello, Ada, I have a present for you." Legolas was nervous and excited at the same time.

"Good evening, Little Leaf, a present for me?" He looked at his son, he was so adorable.

"Yes, Ada, Lomion carried it for me as I can not, I too small." The proud beam was clear for all to see.

Lomion made his way to Thranduil's side and handed over the canvas. "Thank you, Lomion. Know what do we have here?"

The drawing took his breath away. It was stunning, absolutely stunning. It was a painting of the courtyard, the big old Mallorn that he had known from his own childhood, was prominent in the middle. Its leaves were of exactly the right autumn colours, although he did not know how Legolas had achieved the colours.

In front of the tree sat Nolvo around him were the baby rabbit's, their mother was off to one side watching to see that no harm came to her brood. Sitting in one of the lower branches was a red squirrel. The detail was incredible.

"Thank you, my Leaf, it is beautiful." He passed it around the table for all the others to see. "May I hang it in my chambers?" A shy nod was his reward followed by a hug.

Drowlin was the last to look at the picture, his scowling face hidden by the canvas and then it hit him. Just exactly how he could get Legolas back for the trouble he had caused. It was perfect. Smiling broadly he lowered the canvas.

"Legolas, this is incredible. You are so clever." His smile widened as he saw the pleased smile cross the brats face. Oh, yes this would be perfect.

Drowlin waited to take action until the following day. He had noticed early on in his 'imprisonment' that while he had guards on the door of his chamber to stop him from leaving, no one had thought of the window. His plans had been made by early afternoon and all was well in Drowlin's world.

Just before the evening meal he opened the window and using footholds in the stone, made his way across the back of the palace, thankful that few Elves came that way at this time of day. He counted windows until he came to the window nearest to Legolas' chamber.

Drowlin checked the corridor before lowering himself through the half open window. Cautiously he crept to the door and opened it.

Legolas sat on his bed, Growly in hand making up a story to go with the pictures in his book. He looked up to see Drowlin enter and froze.

"Hello, Legolas, what are you up to?" He made his voice as nice as he could, he did not want to risk scaring Legolas away.

"We are reading." Legolas was wary he had not had much to do with Drowlin since…

"Ada asked me to fetch you down to the evening meal. He also said that if you would like it I could take you to play out in the leaves before that. Would you like that? We could go and see the rabbits, too." He tried to sound as convincing and as honest as he could manage.

It worked.

"Yes, oh, yes. The rabbits are wonderful. Can we?" Drowlin could hear the excitement in the brat's voice.

"Of course we can. Shall we go now?" the small hand held onto his and Drowlin shuddered. Just the feeling of touching the brat felt so wrong…

No one stopped them as they made their way out of the palace and across the courtyard. True to his promise he made the way to the tree and let Legolas play with the rabbits.

After a short while he moved nearer to Legolas. "I know where there are some more baby rabbits. They are a different colour to these; would you like to see them?"

Legolas gave an excited nod and holding Drowlin's hand they made their way deeper into the forest.

Happy with the area in the wood that they were approaching, Drowlin smiled. He could see old webs from spiders webs, if he was lucky there would be spiders nearby and he would not have to worry about the brat any more.

Legolas felt very apprehensive. The wood was dark and gloomy, the trees seemed dead and almost as if they were haunted and they would not talk to him. He really did not like this and he wanted his Ada.

"Drowlin, can we go home now?" The voice was timid.

"But we have not seen the rabbits yet." He kept his tone even; the brat would not spoil it now.

"I want Ada."

"Ada is too busy to want to see you. How about a game of hide and seek?" Legolas reluctantly agreed he really did not like being here.

"Ok, you count to fifty and I will hide, then when you find me you can hide, alright?" A reluctant nod from Legolas was his answer.

Legolas turned around as instructed and closing his eyes counted to fifty, getting stuck on thirty he tried again from the start determined to get it right.

He turned to find the forest empty and looking very, very sinister as he started to look for Drowlin.

Drowlin made his way back to the Palace laughing all the way. He had done it! No one would ever know what had happened to the brat. He was free! He could have his family back.

He skirted the Palace until he reached the back and scaled the wall. Once inside he closed the window and sat on his bed, pleased with himself. The guard opened the door to let him go down to the evening meal.

Legolas was seriously scared now. He could not find Drowlin and the shadows cast by the forest were getting larger. He did not know where he was or how to get back. What if something happened to Drowlin? No body knew where he was, how would they find him?

He ran from tree to tree looking everywhere he could think of for Drowlin. Finally he could take it no more.

"Drowlin?" There was no answer.

"Drowlin?" A little louder this time.

"Drowlin, where are you?" The silence only echoed back his calls.

"Drowlin, I'm scared. Where are you?" There was nothing.

"Drowlin? Please, Drowlin." He could not stop the tears from falling and he did not even have Growly with him. Why had he not brought Growly? He needed his ear. A shrug no one was here to see and a grubby thumb found his mouth.

He sat for a short while trying to think about what he should do. Should he just sit and wait for Drowlin or make his way back on his own? But what way to go?

He stood, not sure of what direction to take when he realised it was getting dark, he shivered even more. He really did not like the dark. He took a step and stopped unsure as to what he should do. An owl hooting made him jump and the tears began to fall leaving muddy trails in their wake. How he wanted his Ada to come and save him.

A rustle in the bushes caused him to jump and cry out but it was only a rabbit. He took two steps towards it, but stopped when it hopped off back into the undergrowth its ears perked as if listening for something.

What should he do? Where should he go? Would anyone even miss him? He was hungry and tired and so scared.

Complete darkness had fallen and Legolas still did not know what to do, he could hear howling and hooting and all sorts of strange scary noises.

And then…. Then there were eyes shining all around him. Big eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. He turned scared of what he might find. He was surrounded.

He could here a loud clicking that seemed to echo and bounce off the trees. The rustling grew louder and one of the sets of eyes moved closer.

All Legolas could see as the shadow moved closer was a deep black shape. His eyes grew even wider as he took in the size of the monster in front of him. It was huge! He whimpered and took a step back only to fall over a root.

The Monster was above him now and he could see it's dripping fangs. As it reached for him. He closed his eyes and screamed as he felt the fangs bite into his leg. Once he had started to scream he could not stop. The monster bit him again this time on his shoulder and Legolas could feel himself getting sleepy. It hurt so badly, his leg was burning now and he wanted his Ada. His Ada would make this monster go away. The monster reached for him once again and just as he was closing his eyes, he heard a whoosh and the monster screamed in agony an arrow firmly embedded in its eye. Another arrow followed that and the monster fell dead to the floor. The last thing Legolas saw before darkness took him was more arrows being shot into the gloom and screams of pain as the monsters tried to flee.

The Palace was in uproar. Legolas had not arrived at the dinner table and he could not be found. The only person not looking for the Elfling was Drowlin. He sat contently eating his meal, pleased with the upset he had caused.

Thranduil was at his wits end. Where could Legolas be? They had guards joining them to hunt though out the palace. Even Mithrandir had joined in the search. It was only as it was becoming fully dark that they came to the conclusion that Legolas was not in the palace. He slumped on Legolas' bed, head in hand.

Lomion moved to his distraught father's side and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Ada, we will look out in the courtyard, may be he has gone to play there and could not find his way back."

"He knew I did not want him to play in the courtyard alone. Why would he disobey me? What if a spider gets to him before we find him?"

"I promise we will find him, Ada. We will have our little Leaf back."

Lomion moved swiftly to the door stopping to order the twins to stay with their Ada. He then moved to Alcarnor asking him to gather an herb pack in case they might need it.

Twenty minutes later a group of searchers left the palace. It consisted of Legolas' two brothers', Elladan and Elrohir, Estel and Mithrandir. Moving quickly they methodically searched the court yard finding no evidence of Legolas at all. They were just about to make their way further into the forest when they heard a shout.

Torches were moving towards them. In the lead was one of Lomion's fellow warrior's, Jalenta and held tightly in his arms was a small very still bundle. A bundle that had long blond hair….

To be continued.

****

Thank you to all our reviewers. Your continued encouragement helps us greatly.

Responses to reviews:

Pointy-eared-elfs: Did you like Dwowlin's punishment? We were glad Thranduil is back to normal as well. As for Dwowlin….. You want angst? Is this enough for one chapter?

Triptych: Very much so and I think he will continue to plague Thranduil as he grows to maturity. Poor Legolas.

Bradleigh: If it is any consolation, we feel the same, all we want is to pick Legolas up and hug him and not let him go. Cheer loudly for Estel and Gandalf, they are in the rescue party….

Stephanie: We are glad you are enjoying our story. Angst and fluff? I think we can manage that for you.

Angelbird12241: Here is your update; we hope you continue to enjoy this.

Karushna5: Legolas is a little cutie isn't he? So huggable and loveable. Shell is glad you like the angst and don't worry there is more to come!

Butterfly-elf: As you say Gandalf always arrives just at the right moment, clever Maia isn't he? Legolas getting better. Gulp. May be I should leave the country for safety after finishing this then. I am sorry; Legolas won't give Growly up and trust us we have tried!

Ak-stinger: Shell was tempted to add a broken nose, but Meisalliam said no. Who knows what will happen in future chapters though. That sounds a very, very good idea….. Damn! Another plot bunny hit me! LOL Thranduil loves his sons and we think he was just hurting so much, he didn't really know what he was doing until it was almost too late. Thank heaven for Gandalf.

So, please join us next time as it is Meisalliam's turn to pull her magic fluff out of her hat. Will little Leafie be ok? What will happen to Dwowlin? Will Thranduil be mad and what will Estel do when he sees his little buddy…..

Tune in next time and we will try to answer these questions for you!

Love,

Meisalliam, Shell, Leafie and Growly!

XX

Okay special note from Meisalliam here. How on Middle Earth am I supposed to write a fluff chapter from this. Shell never makes this easy for me. Love Meisalliam And no giving any one a broken nose then all the pretty elves would look dodgy.


	12. 12

Go look at the other:

On with the story.

Elardion gave a shout and took Legolas into his arms. Using his knowledge as a healer he immediately called for someone to fetch Lord Elrond as he carried his baby brother into the healing wing. Once there he laid him on one of the beds and stripped Legolas of his tunic and leggings before examining his vulnerable brother.

He found exactly what he had been afraid of. He began to frantically search the shelves in the healing room for bandages and anti venom that should help to neutralise the spiders poison.

Seeing Lord Elrond enter Elardion gave a huge sigh of relief. Elrond had been his tutor for many years in the arts of healing and it felt good to have his old mentor helping him. He knew all too well that he would need all the help he could get to save his brother.

Elrond checked the Elfling over and the pair spoke quietly. "He needs the antidote now, any longer and he will be out of our range of healing." Elrond confirmed Elardion's suspicions.

"We do not have an antidote that has been used on an Elfling before. It has not been needed; it could do more good than harm." Elardion's voice was frantic, they had never needed to devise an antidote for an Elfling, and Legolas was the first to have been bitten.

Elrond pursed his lips, uncertain as to how to continue. If he treated Legolas he could die, but if he did not treat him he would die. "Elardion, we have no choice, if we use the antidote we at least give him a chance." Elardion nodded his agreement and together they administered the antidote. Once done, they gently laid the Elfling back down on the bed. Elardion gently changed his brother into a nightshirt before placing a sheet over the unconscious Elfling to keep him warm.

Eventually, after hours of intensive healing, Elrond opened the door to reveal many anxious faces waiting outside for news of Legolas' condition. Lomion and the twins sat in a huddle on the floor, gaining comfort from each other. Thranduil stood protectively over his sons and had his hands placed on Lomion and Nolvo's heads. Sitting on hard chairs were Mithrandir and Arwen, both were leaning backwards slightly in their chairs. Both had their eyes closed.

Lastly, Elladan, Elrohir and Estel were sat in a position very similar to that of their friends, except Elladan and Elrohir sat either side of Estel and they were in a line.

They all looked up as they realised that Elrond was standing in the doorway. "How is he? Will he live?" Thranduil asked anxious to know of his son.

Elrond smiled and indicated that they could come in. "See for your self."

They all rushed in to see Legolas sitting half up in bed with Elardion holding him close and telling him a story.

Legolas was half asleep and had his thumb in his mouth. Thranduil let out an exclamation of "Legolas" and was beside his baby in seconds. Legolas clung onto his Ada, knowing the comforting smell and rubbed his head against the King's chin.

Elardion gently let Legolas go so that the others could also hug the Baby Leaf.

"Apparently the antidote works extremely fast on Elfling's." Elrond announced after receiving a look of extreme gratitude from Thranduil. "It may be because of their body mass is lower."

"Legolas, why were you in the woods?" Estel ventured softly. Legolas looked fearfully up at his family, both blood and by choice, he then whispered something softly.

It was so quiet that not even the Elves could hear. At a look from his father he repeated. "Playing hide and seek."

Thranduil frowned. "Who were you playing with, Leafie? Who took you into the woods?"

"Drowlin was taking me to see different coloured bunnies. He said he knew new ones and I wanted to see. Then he hides and I could not find him." Legolas' eyes grew wide with fear. "He still out there?"

Estel looked furious and stormed out of the room, followed closely by Thranduil.

Legolas looked at his brother's scared that he had done something wrong again. "No, Legolas, you have done nothing wrong, I promise you." Lomion assured his brother.

Back in the hall, Estel and Thranduil were marching down the hall way at such a pace they may as well have been running. Neither knew what they were going to do, they just knew they had to do something. Elves jumped out of the way, shocked by the twin looks of thunder on the faces of two people who generally avoided or ignored each other. For once they were united in their love for Legolas.

Finally they arrived at a door with two guards on either side. Dismissing the guards, they both burst through the door to reveal Drowlin sitting on his bed, calmly reading.

Before he could move Thranduil and Estel had him cornered and Thranduil began to shout.

"How dare you! How dare you do that after I gave you a second chance! I can not even stand to look at you right know, Drowlin. I have absolutely no idea what you have against Legolas, but for the first time in my life I want to hit one of my sons. But I can not, you are my son and I can not touch you."

"I can!" Estel's fist connected once with Drowlin's jaw and then with his nose. "If you ever hurt Legolas again I will kill you. I will promise you that."

Both turned and left the room, leaving Drowlin sitting on the floor with blood dripping from his split lip and broken nose a stunned expression on his face.

Legolas still had his thumb in his mouth as he once more listened as Elardion told him a story. He could see all of his family around him apart from his Ada and Estel.

He heard the door to the healing wing open and close, but Legolas did not have the energy to look up and see who it was. But when he felt a soft hand caress his cheek and felt a soft kiss on his forehead he knew it was his Ada, He mumbled a soft "Ada."

Thranduil was surprised; he had thought that Legolas was asleep. Legolas could not stop the hot tears from running down his face. "Ada, is Drowlin gone like Nana? I do not want Drowlin to go, I love him."

All in the room were surprised at the reaction from Legolas. Elrond smiled knowing that Legolas had one of the largest hearts known to Elves. He shared his heart and his love without asking anything in return.

"Ada, can I have Growly?" Legolas asked in between his sobs. As soon as the request had left his mouth Alcarnor was out of the door and running towards the Elfling's chamber to retrieve the desired toy.

The next morning the entire group slept in late, having stayed up extremely late trying to console the almost hysterical Elfling. In the end they had left Thranduil and Lomion to the task and gone to their own chambers to rest.

Elrond knocked quietly on the door to the healing wing. He needed to see Legolas. The sight that greeted him was so endearing. Legolas, Thranduil and Lomion were all lying on the bed asleep. Legolas was sandwiched between his two protectors.

He did not have the heart to wake the sleeping family and pulled a blanket over the three, smoothed Legolas' hair away from his face and replaced Growly into his arms from where he had fallen on the floor.

Several days later, Legolas was back in his chamber, the bandages on his leg and shoulder from the spiders bite had been removed.

He sat on his bed. Everyone had gone away again and he had no idea where they were. He had been told to stay in his room until someone came to get him. But Legolas was an Elfling and there is only so long any one can stay in their room when all they want is to be outside.

Finally after Legolas had waited for what seemed to be like hours there was a knock on the door, followed by Estel looking into the room. He smiled as Legolas attached himself limpet like around his neck.

"Hello, little Leaf, do you want to go and visit the bunnies?"

Legolas suddenly jumped back, shaking his head. "NO! I paint. I paint for Ada."

Estel realised instantly that Legolas thought they were going into the woods again. "Legolas, shall we go and visit the rabbits in the courtyard? Not the ones in the woods."

Legolas nodded slowly, looking anxious. "Promise that we only go into the courtyard?" At Estel's nod they left the room hand in hand.

The family was gathered in the study. The room that only a little while ago had been filled with love and light. Know they were here discussing a dark topic.

Looking up straight into the eyes of Elrond Thranduil announced. "It was Drowlin."

Elardion moved over to stand by his father chair and laid a hand on his fathers arm, offering comfort. "Why is he acting this way, Ada? I do not know how to act towards him. He is still my brother and I love him, but at the same time I hate him for hurting our Leaf."

Outside in the yard, Legolas would not leave Estel's side. He clung tightly onto the older mans hand and every time he looked in the direction of the woods he shivered violently. It was not until a small spider climbed over his hand and Legolas screamed in fear and begged to be taken inside to his Ada, did Estel realise his young friend was going to need a lot of help to return to the wonderful Elfling who was so kind, caring and brave again.

But just at that moment in a guarded room high inside the palace an Elf was already making plans for the future. The fact that there was now two Elves stationed below his window as well as at his door only added one more item to the list he was making in his mind. A list that he promised he would act on. He did not know how the Brat had survived the forest and the spiders, but that did not matter. He would get his own back not only on the Brat but the Adan that had dared raise his fist to him….

Tbc.

You have no idea how hard I tried to make this the least bit fluffy and I failed. I am sorry but at least I finnaly managed to break Drowlins nose. Go me.

Kitty : Yep there will be plenty of interaction between Leafie and Estel. We are setting up the background to another story and it needs to show how much Legolas and Estel love each other as friends.

Leeanne: Okay here the sons are. Lomion is the oldest at about the mortal equivalent of 21. Elardion is next at 19 then the twins as 17 and then Drowlin as a very evil 13 year old and finally Legolas at around 5. And yes windows are evil.

If you or anyone else want a more in-depth look at the brothers send me your email address and I can send you the character development we have. It will not spoil the plot and may make things easier to understand.

Triptych : Drowlin is the different one and he always has been but no they aryl family. In Happily Ever After it is uncovered as to why Drowlin is like he is.

Pointy-eared-elfs: Yep if your looking for someone to blame then blame the windows. It is obviously a fault of the woodland elves. I think you actually know my story better than I do o forgot about the other window incident.

Stephanie: Thanks for calling Legolas Leafie it is so much sweeter than Legolas. And yes we will look after him I promise no killing Legolas.

bradleigh: it's a first ,Meisalliam did not write a fluff chapter. Although there is the possibility that Growly could be getting girlfriend. A random idea I came up with.

randomramblings Evil Drowlin is correct.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing and please continue to do so as it really brightens our day. Keep reading and MCross has a good next chapter.

Love

Meisalliam, Shell, Growly and Leafie


	13. 1

Disclaimer: we still do not own these characters as much as we would like to!

Chapter thirteen

Early morning sun flowed in through the tall windows as Arnor rose to shine on another mid autumn day. No sound could be heard, after all it was just after dawn and no sane creature would be out of their bed at this time.

Slowly a door opened and three figures could be seen making their way silently down the corridor. Two were full grown Elves; one was a very, very small one. The larger two were identical and were whispering incredibly low words of encouragement to the smaller.

The smaller Elf was in actual fact an Elfling, one which had bright golden hair and eyes of the most startling azure. An innocent expression was on his face and his eyes were wide as he was given last minute instructions by his friends.

They reached the door they needed. "Now, do you understand exactly what you need to do?" The Elf on the right whispered.

The Elfling nodded. At his agreement the Elf on the left handed him a jug. Taking it the Elfling took a deep breath. The door was opened slowly so as not to waken the occupant. Slowly, silently the Elfling, hardly daring to take another breath entered the room, looking back to make sure the door had not been closed behind him.

Slowly and very carefully he made his way across the room to his prize. Once there he knelt and slowly filled the scuffed boots that lay on the floor. Once each boot had been filled to capacity, he stood and crossed to the door. Silently the door closed leaving no one the wiser, for the moment, that any other being than it's occupant had been in the room.

Outside, the triumphant Elves once more made their way back down the corridor, two congratulating themselves on having achieved the perfect prank. After all who would punish the adorable Elfling at their side? One by one they returned to their own chambers to wait.

Later, Lomion made his way down that same corridor to collect his brother for breakfast. It had been three days since Estel had taken Legolas to see the bunnies in the courtyard and Legolas was still not happy leaving the safety of the Palace. Only last night Elardion had had to spend a lot of time in Legolas' room before he would sleep.

Two things had become apparent in the aftermath of his younger brother's trip to the forest. He was petrified of the dark, in fact would not sleep without at least five candles in the room. Four had to be placed in each corner to prevent shadows and one by the side of his bed. Without them he would not stay in the room.

But by far more the worrying was Legolas' fear of any spider, no matter what the size. If he saw one Legolas literally had hysterics. They had resorted to asking Elrond for his opinion and had been told not to make too much of a fuss about either fears. That for Legolas the trauma was still far too new, but that with time the memories would fade and things would return to normal.

Lomion was glad; his little Leaf had been through far too much already at the hands of their brother. To know he would be well again was a relief.

He opened the door expecting to find Legolas still asleep in his bed. But the bed was empty. Moving further into the room he spotted Legolas at his easel, busy with his new drawing, Growly perched on the chair beside him.

"Good morning, little Leaf, what are you up to this day?" Lomion's smile was bright, it was nice to see

Legolas looking so content.

"I am drawing." Legolas voice stated the obvious, but all Lomion could see was his legs, hidden as he was.

"May I ask what you are drawing?" Lomion could not hide his amusement.

"It is Estel."

"May I see?" Lomion' curiosity got the better of him.

"Yes."

Lomion joined the Elfling and stood by his side. Once more Legolas' drawing was incredible. Incredible and very, very funny.

The picture showed Estel his rumpled bed in the back ground pulling on one of his boot, a boot that looked to be full of water. Legolas had even captured the look of shock on Estel's face.

Trying to hide his amusement, Lomion had to ask. "That is very good, Legolas, but where did you get the idea for this?"

Legolas shook his head a small smile in place. "Told not to tell."

"I see, who by?" Lomion already had a good idea, but he still needed confirmation.

"'Dan and 'Ro"

Lomion could have groaned. "Legolas, what did they make you do?"

"Nothing. They never told me to fill his boots with iced water…." A small hand clamped over his mouth as he realised what he had said.

Lomion laughed; relieved it was only something minor. After all the twins were well known for their mischief making.

"Come on, trouble, we need to go down for the morning meal. Ada will be waiting." Legolas put his crayons away and washed his hands before following him from the chamber.

They had made it as far as the stairs when the heard Estel roar of shock. The two brothers laughed as they carried on their way, hurrying to be out of sight when the human left his room.

All were still present when Estel stormed into the room and much to their amusement confronted his brother's, vowing revenge.

"But, Estel, how do you know it was us that filled your boots with water?" Elrohir's voice was pure injured innocence.

"Did I say what had been done to me?" Estel's voice was triumphant.

Elrohir's mouth snapped shut as he cursed his foolish tongue.

"It may not have been us…." Elladan was cut off by Estel

"No, I would imagine you would trick a poor defenceless Elfling to corrupt and carry out your plans for you."

The twin looks of shock spoke volumes and Estel ruffled Legolas' hair as he went passed to his own seat. The laughter was a relief to the adults, who this morning had a very serious matter to attend to.

After the morning meal had finished in a wave of laughter at the two sets of twins antics, the adults left them to their fun and made their way once more to Thranduil's study.

It had been decided that Drowlin's punishment would be left for a few days so that nothing could be done in the heat of anger that might be regretted at a later date. Until now, he had been kept in his room entirely. Thranduil had toyed with the idea of putting bars against his window, but had decided that that would be just a little more than impractical.

Once they were all seated and comfortable, there was a knock at the door. Drowlin was led in by three guards. His lip was still bruised and his nose very swollen.

To Elrond's expert eye he could detect a rather prominent pair of echimosis. They looked rather painful and Drowlin himself looked rather pleased with himself.

Lomion could not help taunting. "How are you eyes feeling? Sore I hope and your poor swollen nose. You should have some one look at that." He could not believe his brother could willingly hurt Legolas not once but twice.

"Echimosis." Elrond could not help but speak up.

"Pardon you." No one could say the Crown Prince was not polite.

Elrond smiled. "Echimosis means black eyes."

"Oh, I never knew." Lomion's voice was smug. "Thank you Drowlin, I like to learn new things."

Drowlin's look could have peeled paint.

Thranduil called order before any more interruptions could happen.

"Drowlin, you have once more made an attempt on your younger brother's life. The first time, you ignored my warning and it has resulted in you being brought back before me. This time the reason is a lot more serious and I have taken this opportunity to accept advice from both Lord Elrond and Mithrandir." He nodded his head at both Lord and Wizard in recognition.

"We have agreed that your punishment shall be this. You are barred from all family gatherings and if I find you have been anywhere near Legolas you will find yourself in the dungeons. For the next four months you will alternate your days between working in the kitchens and the stables."

Drowlin looked thunderous.

"While you carry out your punishment, you will not be addressed as Prince and you will obey every instruction given to you. Again if you do not, you will be taken to the cells. Just so that you and every one in this room are aware, you will have no access to the food provided by for the dining table, you will be washing the dishes and every thing else the cooks wish you to do. You will be under watch at all times."

If anything Drowlin looked even more angry and rebellious.

"I can not tell you how disappointed I am that we have had to have this meeting. I thought after the last time you would have had chance to rethink your feelings towards Legolas. Your closed minded attitude is what has brought you here and nothing else."

He looked at the guards. "Take him away. His punishment starts tomorrow. Until then I wish to neither see nor hear him."

Drowlin did not have a chance to say any of the speech he had prepared in his defence, the guards just turned him and marched him from the room.

Drowlin was woken rudely the next morning by one of the guards. Dawn had not even broken and it was pitch black outside. He was about to shout at the guard before his Adar's words from yesterday replayed in his mind. Being in the cells would not help him get back on the two whom he blamed for his plight. He could not be watched all the time, someone would be lax and as soon as he saw it he would seize the moment.

All he wanted was to slip back into his warm bed; the Brat's screaming had kept him awake until the early hours. He gloated as he thought of his younger brothers screams about spiders and the dark. Loosing him sleep was just one more item to add to the list.

Rough clothes being thrown at him brought him out of his daydreams of revenge. "What are these?" He would not be seen dead wearing clothes like this.

"The clothes the King and head cook believe are practical for your work for the next two months, _my Prince_." The gleam in the guard's eyes was not a pleasant one and Drowlin could have groaned as he thought of just how rude he had been to some of the King's guards in the past. Obviously some of them would no doubt take the time to get some revenge.

"The cook wants you in the kitchen setting up the fires in five minutes. Trust me you do not want to be late; he is not a morning person." The sneer was obvious and Drowlin wanted nothing more than to knock it right off his face, instead he took a deep breath and began to get ready for the first day of his punishment.

His first job was to set the fires ready for cooking, not an easy job if you have no idea what to do and not one person would help him. Then he had to sweep the floor, his ears still ringing with the cook's fury at the fires not being ready. This was all watched by the two guards who watched everything he was doing. Not once did both of them have his eyes off him.

Mid morning found him elbows deep in soapy water, stomach grumbling as he washed the morning dishes and all the utensils used by the cook. He took his time, if he had not finished they could not find him other jobs to do. So instead of taking notice of what he was doing he began to daydream.

His thought's slipped to the past, of happier times, of times before Legolas. Times when he was the baby of the family and got all the attention. The times when Lomion would come and play with him. Of when Elardion would take him walking in the Palace grounds. Of his Naneth.

His Nana; how he missed her. Her bright happy smile and gay laugh. The sun shining on her hair and making it look like strands of gold that shimmered and shone wherever it fell. He missed hearing her singing as she went about her activities.

He looked blankly down at the suds and his sopping hands, his eyes filled with tears. It was not fair, it really was not fair! Why his Naneth? Why did she have to go and HE survive? If he had a wish it would be the other way around. All would soon forget they had had another brother. But Naneth? It was almost as if he had a hole where his heart had once been. If she were still here she would not have let his Ada punish him so severely, she would make it all better.

One lone silver tear ran down his cheek, when would he stop wishing and praying to the Valar? When would he feel her arms slip around him as he was hugged to her and he could smell the blossom fragrance that she used in her hair, the rose perfume he had made especially for her? When?

"Boy!" He jumped, so lost had he been in his memories. The glass bowl he held in his soapy wet hands fell onto the hard stone floor shattering into a million pieces and all he could do was gape as the cook began another of his loud tirades, going on about how lazy he was, how stupid and if the cook was to be able to prepare the noon day meal for the royal family he would have to move faster than he was now. After all the cook did not have all day!

It was an exhausted Drowlin who made his way back to his chambers just before midnight, between his two minders. He had never worked so hard in all his life. Two months of this? He would go mad. He needed fresh air that would help.

Crossing the room he made for the windows, only to pull up sharp in shock as he took in what had been done in his room while he had been gone. On each of the windows was a new lock each without its key. His windows could not be opened! There were no guards outside, not that it mattered there was no way he could get out now.

He turned mouth gaping to see the guards laughing at his shock. "What's the matter, _little Prince_? Do not tell me you wanted to go for a moon light climb?" With that the door was closed in his face.

His night was just as bad as the night before. The Brat screamed for what seemed like hours and hours. He was exhausted but every time he closed his eyes Legolas began screaming.

When the guards opened the door to wake him the next morning he was too tired to even comment on their sarcasm as once more his clothes were thrown at him, his only weary thought was at least he would be outside and with his horse.

No such luck. If Drowlin had thought the previous day was bad, he had been wrong. Not once did he see his beloved horse. Every hard and filthy job was given to him and only him. Mucking out, sweeping the yard. Making the mush form the nursing mother's. Any thing you could think of he was made to do it.

The only bright spot was being able to tend the mares about to foal. This was one of his favourite past times normally, he loved how gentle the mares became as they drew nearer to their birth date. And then the foals! They were so sweet, so trusting. Out of the last few days this last hour had been the best part so far

It was ruined by the stable hand seeing to the mare in the next stall, the only one so far to speak to him kindly. "That is nasty looking pair of bruises you have there. When you get a break put some Witch Hazel and some Arnica on them that will see to the bruises in no time and bring the swelling down."

"Thank you, I will." Surprise filled him. So far his face and lip had been a source of ridicule.

"She is a nice mare that one, you need to look after her well." The dark head bobbed as he continued his work.

"Why?" Now his interest was piqued.

"The Foal is for the youngest Prince, did you not know?" One eye was quirked at him in surprise.

"No, the King has not mentioned that." Drowlin had learnt hard and fast not to refer to the King as his Ada.

"I am not surprised; after all why get the little One's hope up to be dashed by a premature birth or still born? No as soon as he knows the foal is healthy I have no doubt the King will bring the young Prince to see him. I had better go, Valleren will not be happy if he finds me talking and not working." with that the other Elf left the stables, whistling.

Drowlin eyed the mare, Haedoiel, in displeasure. Did everything he liked have to be tainted by that Brat? He continued brushing the mare unaware of just how heavy his hand was on the body brush until Haedoiel had had enough and turned to nip at him, causing him to scowl and the 'minders' to laugh at him.

He lightened his hold, smiling ton himself as a plan began to form. He may be banned from seeking Legolas out but what if Legolas was to come here while he was working to see his foal?

Yes, it just might work. He carried on feeling happier than he had for the last two days.

It was two weeks, two long exhausting weeks before the Haedoiel began to show signs of nearing the end of her pregnancy. It just so happened to be Drowlin's torturous day in the kitchen's which he was beginning to loath.

His days were long and hard. But his nights were just as bad, why did his chamber have to be opposite the Brats? Every night he screamed. Every night! Without a break. Always his Ada or Lomion, neither of whom he had seen since the meeting in the study, came rushing often accompanied by the filthy human.

So when the guard brought the news, it brightened his day and knowing how long it could take for the labour to progress, he may just be at the stables when she gave birth. He had to hide his excitement at the thought of his plans coming so near to fruition.

He was woken the next morning by the guard in his usual manner. He had promised himself that when his punishment was over the guards would never laugh at him again. But not even that could ruin his mood this morning, even the brisk October morning was perfect in his mind.

His day ran the usual course until just after the evening meal when he was called to help with the mare, which was just entering the last stages of her labour.

At Valleren's orders he took charge of the Haedoiel's head, whispering words of encouragement and praise in her ears, stroking her neck to calm her.

Another great contraction shook Haedoiel and he vaguely heard Valleren send another groom to warn the King that the time for the foal to be born was close.

The groom came back with his Father and Elrond. It was with a feeling a satisfaction that he noted that his Adar looked exhausted. It seemed he was not the only one suffering with Legolas' screaming.

His father took absolutely notice of him. Drowlin may as well have not been in the stall. He watched the pair talk with Valleren and then examine the mare themselves.

No sooner had they moved away than another greater contraction hit and with a slither and a neigh from the Haedoiel the foal was born. Thranduil rushed forward to help remove the gangly new born from its birthing sack, the mare nosing him in encouragement to help him stand up.

No one breathed. The foal was incredible. Pure white he had the long limbs of his mother and the regal bearing of his father, who just happened to be Thranduil's own mount.

Thranduil felt as if his heart would burst. The foal was perfect in every way. He could just picture Legolas on its back. The pair would complement each other perfectly. Tomorrow he would bring his little Leaf down and introduce him to his foal. It would be his choice to name him.

Not one of them noticed the triumphant gleam that flashed momentarily on Drowlin's face before it became once again calm.

Legolas was puzzled the next morning as he made his way with Elardion down to the morning meal. Elves could be seen talking eagerly in corners or at intervals along the corridors.

"'Dion, what is happening?" He could sense a puzzle and wanted to know, being an inquisitive little Elfling.

"What do you mean, little One?" Elardion smiled down at his brother.

"Every one seems excited, look all the Elves." Legolas pointed to a pair of guards talking quickly by the doors of the Palace.

"Hmm, they do look excited do they not? But I am afraid I have no idea why. May be you should ask Ada after we have eaten? He may know." In fact Elardion did know it just was not for him to tell Legolas.

"Oh. I will!"

The meal for Legolas seemed to take for ever. To his frustration every one present seemed to be happy and buzz seemed to be in the air. This was so frustrating!

Finally, everyone finished eating and before everyone left the table, to meet at the stables, not that Legolas knew that off course; Thranduil asked him to wait with him.

Legolas frowned worriedly trying hard to think if he had done anything wrong as he moved to his Ada's side.

"Do not frown so, Little One, you are not in any trouble. I have a present for you, but I need you to be brave." Thranduil lifted Legolas up and sat him on his lap, soothing his hair. "Can you be brave for me?"

Legolas took a deep breath, why would his Ada want him to be brave? "Yes, Ada, I can be brave."

"Good, I would like you and Growly to accompany me to the stables." Legolas' eyes widened with fear. That would be the furthest he had been since… "Lomion and Estel will be with us and I will hold you all the way. Can you do that for me?" A slow nod. "Good, why do we not go and join them? They are waiting for us outside."

And so the group made their way across the court yard, Legolas held tightly in his father's arms, Growly tight in his arms an ear being nervously sucked as his wide eyes darted about, expecting a spider to leap out of the trees at any minute.

Finally, to his relief they were under cover. His eyes widened once more and he smiled as he realised they were at the stables. He loved horses, they were so funny the way they snuffled and blew straw up with their noses. His face fell as he realised he had no apples or carrots to give to his friends. It was then that he noticed Estel's hands held just those provisions and he smiled brightly as he rubbed one mares face, laughing as she snuffled his hair blowing it about his shoulders.

Then they were making their way towards a particular stall, only to stop just short of the stall. Thranduil looked down at his youngest. "You need to be very good and very quiet, now."

Legolas nodded his agreement and to the two grown Elf's and he human he even held his breath as was carried to the stall. He could not stop the quiet "Oh!" As he saw the foal.

"Baby!" Was his whisper in Thranduil's ear.

"Yes, Legolas, a baby foal. Is he not sweet?" Haedoiel moved towards the door of her stall and the foal followed. A small hand slowly reached out, ready to pull back at any moment should his Ada tell him to. Finally it reached to stroke the foal, pleased when the foal did not move.

"Do you like him, little One?" Thranduil's voice was low.

"Yes, Ada, he is lovely. What is his name?" Legolas' voice was eager.

"Well, that would be down to his new Master, Legolas. Only he has the right to name him."

Legolas' face fell. "He has no name?"

"Not yet, Legolas, what do you think his name should be, if you were to name him?"

"Telmenelion." There was not even time for Legolas to have thought. "He should be called Telmenelion."

"Snowy. Perfect." Thranduil could not help but smile, somehow the name fitted the foal. "Legolas, meet Telmenelion."

Legolas' eyes were wide as he looked from the foal to his Ada. "Yes, little one, he is yours and when you are both big enough, Lomion and I will teach you how to ride him. Next time Estel visits you will both be able to go for a ride. How would that be?"

"Thank you, Ada, thank you! Estel we go riding!" Estel jumped guiltily from where he was feeding Haedoiel an apple.

"Not just yet, Legolas, but soon I promise you."

Legolas was already reaching for Telmenelion, stroking him once more. "Hello, Telmenelion, we will have a nice time together, I promise you, lots of fun. Just do not go near the spiders they are nasty." This last was only a whisper, imparting what he thought to be sound advice to his new friend. It caused all the adults to smile once more and look at the Elfling with great fondness.

The trip to the palace was easier than the outward journey. Legolas was still held safely in Thranduil's arms, but this time he was sucking happily on Growly's ear eyes still on the stables, trying to get a last look at his friend.

That night the Palace slept somewhat easier, as the Elfling was still too excited about his new friend to worry about things like spiders.

The next morning his Ada was presented with a new drawing of Telmenelion to say thank you properly.

Each morning after the morning meal. Legolas was taken to the stables to care for Telmenelion. This had a two fold advantage. It helped Legolas feel accustomed to leaving the courtyard, the feeling being that a little at a time would be best to get the Elfling back to loving the outdoors and it also began the training he would need later to care for his own horse.

Before too long Telmenelion was following his young master around as much as he could. It was obvious that Legolas' love was more than returned and the little foal had become devoted.

Everyday Legolas spent time with Telmenelion, loving to brush and braid his mane and tail, making the grooms laugh as he pranced around the grounds head and tail held high.

The only one who never laughed was Drowlin, he kept out of the way as much as he could biding his time. The time when he saw Estel and the Brat together.

The day finally arrived two weeks before the end of his punishment. It was a cold morning and most Elves had managed to find jobs to do under cover unless they could help it. For the first time his 'minders' were not as attentive as they were more concerned with keeping warm. They stood far back in the stables warming themselves by the brier.

Drowlin was emptying a wheel barrow of manure enjoying the frosty morning, when he saw them. Estel was dressed with thick scarf and gloves as well as a winter cloak. Legolas wore a light cloak only and even from where he stood Drowlin could hear his happy chatter.

Not missing a beat he moved back to the stable and as he silently made his way to the one stall that most of the Elves he had been working with steered clear of. It held a stallion, a very large and bad tempered stallion.

It had been brought in from the fields two days ago for treatment on a leg wound it had acquired trying to escape from his handlers. It had been brought for stud purposes. But had been found unsuitable. What mare would want to be bitten as well as chased across the field. No this horse could only be called Evil and took at least six elves just to treat. It seemed to think any thing on two legs were its prey and not masters.

So Drowlin silently opened the stall pushing the door slowly open a crack, before slipping out once more and returning to the barrow and pushing it to the front of the stables and taking up his brush, making sure to keep out of the way.

It seemed to take an eternity until Estel and Legolas came into view, his 'minders' calling their hellos and smiling at the excited response from the Elfling.

Drowlin made sure he was at the opposite end of the stables and well out of the way to watch the fireworks.

Estel was laughing, the daily excursions that Legolas was making to the stables were doing the Elfling a lot of good. While he would not loose sight of who ever was taking him to see Telmenelion he was not stuck like glue to their sides. Even the nightmares seemed to be receding.

Legolas loved this time of the year, the frosts, and the fresh bright mornings. Once he had loved the way the spiders cobwebs shone in the sun; that he no longer liked, but he loved the rest. His bright chatter filled the air barely pausing for breath.

Tell me, Legolas, have you ever climbed a tree?"

"Yes, lots. I like trees, they talk to me, and they are so interesting! In the Spring I will be able to see the baby birds and squirrels. I hope to climb my favourite tree." Legolas pointed to the big old Mallorn that could still be seen from where they were.

"I would like to see that, little One, it sounds as if you are going to be having a busy year." Estel's smile was broad, oh, yes, Legolas was beginning to bounce back with a vengeance!

"And I will be learning to ride, Telmenelion and I can not wait for that. Oh and I want to learn archery, then we can take care of the spiders!" Legolas gave the usual shudder when mentioning the spiders that inhabited the woods, but the distant memory of an arrow hitting its target still sometimes played in his mind. To be able to fire an arrow like that!

"Does your Ada know about this plan of yours?" Legolas was so adorable and Estel was sure that even if Thranduil did not know of Legolas' plan then the determined Elfling would carry out his plan.

"Not yet, no, but he will." The answer was bright and perky followed by a smile so bright it could have rivalled the sky.

They were nearing the stables and Estel could see Drowlin's guards gathered around the fire that had been set in the middle of the stable. Answering their happy calls with waves, he hastened his step, it was cold after all.

They had just entered the stable and were moving towards Telmenelion's stall when it happened.

One minute all was calm and peaceful, the next pure unadulterated mayhem.

The horse in the stall they had just reached snorted in anger at them. One of the guards called a warning, but it was too late, the horse nudged at the stalls door and it swung open. Everything froze for a moment and then the horse fled the stall, heading directly for Estel and Legolas.

Estel tried to reach Legolas, tried desperately in fact, but time was against him. He could see the look of terror on Legolas face as he saw the size of the angry stallion in front of him. His eyes widened as the horse struck Estel on the shoulder sending him flying against the wood beside him.

All Estel could do was watch in a daze as the horse reared and kicked out. Shrieking its anger at the creatures who dared to hold him here. Its rear legs collided with Legolas sending him crashing to the hard floor of the stable. That was the last that Estel saw as darkness descended.

Pain. Huge thumping pain so bad it felt as if his head was pulsing with his heart. Estel gave a groan as he cracked his eyes opening, closing them once more when the pain increased. One eye at a time, he finally managed to open them both.

He was in his chamber, Elrohir sitting beside him, reading.

"'Ro?" His voice was a little above a croak. Elrohir's head came near to his.

"Estel? How are you feeling?" Elrohir moved to get a glass of water and helped him to drink.

"Like I have been run over by a Mumakil! What in Mordor happened?" Estel could remember walking to the stables with Legolas and then….

"Legolas!" He tried to sit up, but his head felt as if had exploded as the pain hit.

"Easy, Estel, you took quite a hit on the head. Ada wants you to…."

"What about Legolas, is he alright? Where is he?"

"Ada's with Legolas now, I do not know how he is, but Ada…" He raised his eyes to the heavens as he was once again cut off.

"Fine, but where is he?" Estel was beginning to get frustrated with the lack of answers from his foster brother.

"In his chamber." Elrohir gave in.

"How badly was he injured?" Estel was swinging his legs out of bed, deliberately ignoring the continued pounding that increased as he stood swaying as he caught his balance.

"I told you I do not know and Ada wanted you to stay in…"

Estel was making his way unsteadily across the room. "I need to see him, if Drowlin had hurt him again…"

"Whoa, wait a minute. Drowlin? What does he have to do with this?" Elrohir was completely confused now.

"He was working in the stables. I swear, Elrohir if he has hurt…."

"Estel, it was an accident. It looks as if the bolt was not closed properly on the stable door. It was just an accident." But Estel had already left his room and was making his way towards Legolas' chamber.

Following quickly, Elrohir grumbled under his breath about the stupidity of humans.

Elrond looked up a the door opened, his youngest son framed between the wood, waving as if he were a sapling caught in a breeze. He sighed, not at all surprised that Elrohir could not hold his brother in his room; in fact he had expected this and had already warned Thranduil who sat beside his youngest son.

"Estel, come on in, ion-nin, we have been expecting you." He joined his son at the door and led him to the chair he had just vacated.

"How is Legolas?" He took in the pale unconscious face, a large scrape and bruise marred the cream of the Elfling's skin on the right side of his face.

"He has not woken yet, but I do not think it will be long. He is bruised and will be sore and he has landed hard on his back, but I do not think it will have caused any lasting damage. He may have difficulty moving his legs for a while until the bruising and swelling recedes, but he will be fine." His father was full of reassurance and Estel felt his guilt, lighten.

"He will be alright?" Estel had to hear it being confirmed.

"Yes, Estel, Legolas will be alright and none the worse for this little adventure. After all who can claim to have been run over by a stallion called Mornmenel as an Elfling?"

They all chuckled at that, even Thranduil.

"What about Drowlin?" Estel could not help but ask.

"What about Drowlin?" Thranduil and Elrond were both puzzled.

"He was working in the stable and the guards were not exactly watching him closely. If truth be told they seemed to be more interested in keeping warm and greeting Legolas." He knew the guards would be in trouble, but when he thought of what could have happened, he felt Thranduil should know.

"Drowlin was in the stable?" Thranduil's voice was urgent.

"Yes."

"And the guards were not watching him." Another nod. "He could have released the bolt, I will need to speak to the guards as well. Not that we could ever prove it was him that left the bolt unfastened." Thranduil sighed. "I really do not know what I am going to do with him. This time we have no direct link, Estel, I am sorry, but we will make sure he can not get any where near to Legolas in the near future. He still has some of his punishment to finish as well."

A tiny groan from the bed alerted them to the fact that Legolas was walking up at last.

To be continued

__

We would like to say thank you to all our _wonderful reviewers you keep us going._

Responses to reviewers:

Bradleigh: Yep, flames all sent Dwowlin's way! Glad Thranduil is back in your good books, though. More to come with Estel, too…

Larnia: We are glad you like this too. Shell thanks you for the comment on being a good author (Meisalliam is praying that one day she will believe it and stop doubting herself!).

Karushna5: We agree poor Leafie. Rotten Drowlin, sends flames in his general direction. More fluff next chapter, we promise.

MoroTheWolfGod: We've hurried, or at least Shell tried!

Stephanie: Wasn't the fluff good and LOTS promised for next chapter.

Leeanne: The window problem has been sorted at least temporarily! The dungeon was considered greatly, we thought this might be a little better, though!

Triptych: What will Drowlin do know? The more his plans seem to fail the more he needs them to succeed. Rotten Drowlin!

Pointy-eared-elfs: That felt really good didn't it? A spider bite? I will see what we can do for that one. Broken bones? Even. Yep, he's down right evil. Send him away? We have an idea for that later in the series… Legolas has a lot of people to love and help him, never fear!

Ak-stinger: Glad you like Drowlin's punch. We like Estel and Legolas too!

Well, what can I say? This started out as just an average length chapter and became a monster. It was all Meisalliam's fault she kept wanting more! She has promised lots and lots of fluff next chapter so keep an eye out for it. I can't wait!

Love,  
Meisalliam, Shell, Leafie and Growly.


	14. 14

****

Disclaimer: Not ours

Legolas yawned widely as he woke up, he felt Growly's paw in his hand and he bought the bear up to his mouth so that he could chew on his ear. His back and legs still hurt even after two days of hardly moving. The pain was slightly easier, but Legolas was still taking pain killing herbs, which he hated as they made him feel both drowsy and sick. The main problem was that he was bored. He was not allowed to pay with any of his toys and there is only so long that you can listen to stories and try to read them your self, at least when you are an Elfling.

He had drawn so many pictures that he had run out of paper and his crayons and paints were extremely depleted. A knock on the door made him jump and Arwen came in carrying a tray for the Elfling's morning meal.

"Good morning, little one, how are you this morning?" She asked brightly setting the tray on the table and going to pull the drapes back and open the windows.

"Owwy." Legolas replied, the word muffled somewhat as he still had Growly's ear in his mouth.

"Arwen looked sympathetically at the wriggling Elfling and offered some advice. "Well stop fidgeting like that and you may well feel a little better." Legolas shook his head defiantly and Arwen laughed.

Sitting next to the young blond, she helped him to eat his meal, namely porridge. The family had discovered over the past few days that Legolas liked Arwen to give him his morning meal. Elrond had speculated that Arwen reminded him of his mother. Other than Laurelin, Arwen was the only female Legolas had had contact with, so he liked being fussed over.

After he had finished Estel and Elladan came into sit with Legolas while the others were busy, they tried to encourage the Elfling to read or draw, but he just glared daggers at them every time they suggested it.

Realising they were getting no where, Elladan asked him. "What would you like to do then, Legolas?"

After thinking a moment he replied. "I want to see the bunnies and Telmenelion." As if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"I am sorry, little One, but you now you can not." Estel told the disgruntled Elfling.

Elladan stood up and placed a kiss on the blend's forehead. "I will be back shortly, be good." And he swiftly left the chamber.

Estel sat back down on the bed with Legolas. "Now, little One, what do you want to do?"

Legolas yawned and looked out of his window, he then answered quietly and hesitantly. "Nana, I want to talk about Nana."

Estel was startled at the turn of the conversation; he had no idea what to do next. He managed to keep his voice and face neutral so as not to distress Legolas. "What do you wish to talk about?"

Legolas looked at his friend his eyes full of tears. "I forget her. I do not remember her hug."

Estel could feel the young one's pain, his own parents had died when he was young and he could barely remember them. "Legolas, it may feel as if you are forgetting her, but you will not. I promise that I will not let you forget her. Her hugs feel like everyone else's except they are filled with more love and feeling, because she loved you so very much. If you want to remember, close your eyes and relax. She will always be in here." He touched Legolas' chest over his heart.

"I miss Nana." Legolas said fearfully. "We were in the woods and she screamed and screamed, but she said she loved me." Legolas was looking down at his bedspread.

Estel knew that this was the first time that Legolas had spoken about his mother's death. That day in the wood had become something that Legolas had refused to share.

Legolas glanced up at his friend and asked. "May I tell you?" He sounded and looked far older and wiser than any Elfling ever should.

**__**

Flashback

The horses snorted full of excitement as the group were getting ready for their ride. The Queen and her youngest son, Legolas, had decided to go for an afternoon ride. Because of the latest Orc and Spider attacks in Mirkwood they were taking a large guard with them. Ten elves in all. All of them were mighty warriors of Mirkwood.

The Queen rode a majestic Mare of great lineage and the guards were riding an assortment of Stallions and Geldings. The little Prince rode in front of his mother holding onto the mare's mane.

They had been riding for some time when Legolas asked if they could stop so that he could see the trees. The Queen, unable to refuse her blond haired blue eyed boy, called for a halt.

The guards did a quick scout of the area as the Prince and Queen played. All fun stopped when one of the running through the trees calling for the rest of the group. He reported dozens of Orcs coming their way. The group fanned out and drew their weapons, willing to protect their charges.

**__**

End Flashback

"It hurt lots." Legolas said trembling in reaction after telling Estel all that had happened that day out in the woods.

Estel frowned and made a mental note to let Thranduil know that his son had finally found some one he felt able to talk to.

He was saved from having to say anything when Elladan and Elrohir walked into the chamber holding a large box between them. Placing it on the bed they yelled "Surprise!"

Legolas opened the box to reveal the family of rabbits. The rabbits jumped up at him and he smiled.

"Bunnies." He looked at the twins and smiled happily. "Thank you 'Dan. Thank you 'Ro." He spent the rest of the morning playing happily with his new friends.

Thranduil was in the stables talking to the head groom over safety procedures that needed to be set in place with regards to the renegade horse.

"Do you know how he escaped?"

The groom shook his head. "Not really, my Lord, but if there is to be punishment then I fear that it should be mine. I was the last to come into contact with the horse as far as I know."

Thranduil shook his head. "No, I will not place any blame for what appears to be a freak accident."

"Thank you, my King, please excuse me, I do have some work to do."

"Please, before you go, how has Drowlin been since he has been working here?" Thranduil felt he needed to know if Estel's fears were grounded.

"We have had no problems with him, my Lord; he has turned into a good worker." The groom smiled remembering the look on Drowlin's face as he was confronted by the pile of manure on that first day.

"Good, I am relieved to hear that. Would you please make certain that the foal Telmenelion is looked after? Legolas is unable to do so at present."

"Of course, my Lord, it would be a pleasure, please give him our regards and say that we hope to see him soon." The groom gave a small bow.

"Of course I will and thank you." Thranduil made his way back to the palace, guards close to his side.

Thranduil made his way slowly to his eldest sons study. He knew all to well that Lomion had been doing a lot of the paperwork, to help keep Mirkwood running smoothly. Since his mothers death had been doing only two things. Looking after Legolas and paperwork. Knocking on the study door he heard a muffled voice grant entry. Pushing the door open he revealed a hunched over figure, seemingly hard at work. About to scold his son for working too hard, a small giggle made him stop. Looking around to see if one of his younger sons were in the room, he was shocked to find it empty apart from his eldest.

"Lomion, what are you laughing at?" The King asked, puzzled.

"Well, Elladan and Elrohir decided to cheer Legolas up. They rounded up the rabbits from the courtyard and then let them loose in his room. Legolas decided I needed one to keep me company and his tail is very soft and it tickles!"

Thranduil smiled at his son's explanation and watched as the Crown Prince reached into his lap and produced a small rabbit. Laughing the King shook his head. "Come on, I think we have all worked a little too hard for one day. Let us go and see if our little Leaf feels up to coming down to eat at the table with us today."

Lomion agreed and they made their way down ton Legolas' chamber. As they neared they heard a shrill panic filled scream. Exchanging a startled glance they ran down the corridor and burst into the blond Elfling's chamber.

In side they found Estel hugging the little one, rocking him and whispering to try and reassure him. The twins were on all fours on the ground searching for something. Lomion went to talk to the twins while Thranduil made his way to the bed.

"What happened?" He gently took the Elfling from the man.

"A spider got in; he was happily playing when it ran over his hand. He flicked it onto the floor. He thinks that they are going to come and get him. Nothing I say seems to help." Estel was looking worriedly at his little friend.

Thranduil rubbed the child's back soothingly and handed him Growly from the bed. Picking him up he walked out of the room quickly, calling over his shoulder. "Find the spider and release it outside please. Legolas and I will be in the family room."

The twins and Lomion nodded absently as they continued the hunt for the spider. They found it eventually hiding behind the table leg. All agreed it would be a good idea to carry on the search; at least that way they could reassure Legolas that there really were no other arachnids in the room. That way they could get the Elfling to sleep in his chamber.

It was a good idea; they found five spiders of varying sizes, hiding in the room. Lomion was pleased that they had persevered; Legolas aversion to the animals was beginning to become worrying. Satisfied at last, they left the room and made for the family room

Elardion sat next to Thranduil singing to the Elfling. Nolvo and Alcarnor were sat to one side trying to cheer him up, nothing was working and the Elfling was still sobbing.

"Legolas, please, little Leaf, there are no spiders here, Lomion and the twins have made sure of that. It is alright."

"Hurts." It was a hiccupped sob.

Elardion was concerned. "What hurts, Legolas?"

"Legs, they tingle and hurt. Make it stop!" The red puffy eyes were heartbreaking.

Elrond was just coming into the room when he heard this. "I will get some herbs, try to keep him calm."

That was easier said than done and if anything Legolas was crying even harder by the time he returned.

Setting the goblet down on the table he carefully took the Elfling from his father's arms. With a lot of coaxing the young Prince accepted the tea.

Thranduil turned to Alcarnor. "Please go to the kitchen and bring him some thing nice as a treat. I do not care what it is." The twins exchanged a grin and fled the room before their father could rephrase that. He had just given them carte blanch to treat Legolas and they had just the right idea.

Thranduil did not even take any notice; all he was interested in was his youngest son. Elardion continued to sing softly as Legolas began to relax and finally the tears stopped.

"Legolas, how do you feel know?" Elrond's voice was soft.

"Better." The Elfling yawned.

"May I look at your legs?" A drowsy nod and Elrond gently stretched the thin limbs out and began to examine them. "Do you feel this?" A nod. "Good and this?" Another nod. "And you say they tingle?" The Elfling's eyes were dropping but he managed another nod as the herbs sent him into sleep.

"Elrond?" Thranduil's voice was full of worry as he looked at the healer.

"It is well. Thranduil, the feeling is returning it his legs and that is why they 'tingle' it will ease quite quickly. It will not be long before he is once more running around the Palace causing mischief." Elrond's smile was wide.

"Should I take him back to bed?" Thranduil was smiling in relief at the Elfling who was once more sucking on Growly's ear.

"No, leave him here, I think he needs to be with his family for a while and the sooner he gets used to once more moving around the better."

No one noticed that the twins were still missing. When Legolas woke later he was feeling as lot happier and was happy at the change of scenery.

"Elardion?" He was laughing at 'Dan and 'Ro's antics.

"Yes, Legolas?"

"Can you tell me a story?" The look was hopeful.

"Of course, little One. Now what would you like me to tell you?" He settled down on the couch beside his baby brother.

"Knight Growly, can he have another adventure?"

"I think we can manage that." He ruffled the blond hair earning a playful glare from the recipient.

"Let me see. Knight Growly and his good friend little Las were walking through some wood one day, enjoying the sun shine and looking for an adventure. They liked adventures very much. In the past they had battled a Dragon and some Wargs all with success. This day they stumbled upon some Dwarves who just happened to be lost in the woods." He smiled once more as he saw all in the room were once more under the stories spell, even Elrond.

"As it was getting late, Knight Growly and little Las kindly offered to help them find their village. It took some time as Dwarves are notorious for their lack in a sense of direction." This caused a laugh around the room. "Eventually they could see some lights in the distance and realised they had found the Dwarves home. They were so grateful they invited them to supper."

"What did they have?" Legolas' eyes were wide, he liked this story.

"Lots of things. Mellon, apples and even some…."

"Strawberries!!" Was the cry from the door. Nolvo and Alcarnor stood holding a tray between them. On it was a large bowl of strawberries covered in cream with coloured sugar strands all over them. There was enough for everyone to share. Thranduil said nothing, even though he knew _exactly_ where the strawberries had to have come from at this time of year, he decided to say nothing the look on Legolas' face made it all worth it.

As everyone began eating Elardion continued his tale.

"On the way back to the clearing they had chosen to camp in, they heard aloud neigh. Investigating they found a horse caught in a thorn bush. The poor thing was so caught it could not get out of the bush. Growly and Las did not hesitate they drew their swords and cut the bush away, releasing the horse. Nudging them she thanked them, looking over her shoulder to follow them, she led them to their clearing, there in a small bush covered clearing was a baby foal. He was all white and so beautiful, it took their breath away." Not one person was eating, they were hanging on his every word.

"From that day onwards the mother and her foal were never to be seen without the Knight and his friend. Where ever they went the horses went too, always loyal and loving. And so the next morning the four friends went in search of their next adventure."

Clapping could be heard from outside the room as the story teller brought his tale to an end.

In the kitchen, Drowlin was seething, the Brat and the filthy human had survived the horses' attack. This really just was not fair. He knew all too well he would not get another chance to get to either of them in the next few days.

But wait. He could not get at either of them, but he did have access to something that Legolas loved just as well. Yes, this could just work.

The Elf stood working, making the last plans for his next try at getting back at the Elfling who he blamed for all his troubles…

To be continued.

#

****

This was half written by Meisalliam and Half by MCross so slightly weird. I hope that you liked it and please review. We need to know what you want to see from the fic, angst, fluff, adventure, humour maybe alien attacks from Mars.

**Galadryal****: Okay MCross and I have reached the decision that we have violent reviewers but please keep t coming.**

Stephanie: Have you read the other chapters to know where this relationship ends up? But thanks for the review.

**Ceyxa****: YOU ROCK TOO. Well Drowlins real problems are dealt with in one of Meisalliam's fics called Happily Ever After. It goes onto slightly more detail about Drowlins problems. (Okay shameless plugging from Meisalliam there.)**

**bradleigh****: Technically one of six if you include Leafie. But no one is being skinned alive unless we receive 200 reviews for this chapter.**

Triptych : To be honest my stories make no sense in order. Cause Legolas meets Sowlin and Frandra in Perfect but they are never mentioned in Happily but maybe we can have Drowlin kill someone I will see what I can do okay.

**Pointy-eared-elfs****: Apologise for the short chapter. Maybe we could have Drowlin meeting up with Sowlin and Frandra one day in the future and all plotting their revenge together on Legolas.**

**MoroTheWolfGod**** Its here.**

Thanks Again and please review. Do you want to see me beg?

Love

Shell, Meisalliam, Leafie, Growly, Pinkie and Elly


	15. 15

Disclaimer: We still do not own these characters, alas

Chapter Fifteen

That night was not an easy one for Legolas and his family, between the tingling that had worsened during the evening and the fear of any spiders that may be in his chamber over road any need the Elfling might have for sleep. He was still awake as dawn broke, cuddled into a corner of the bed, Growly held firmly in front of him. Nothing his Ada or brother said had any effect.

To Legolas the situation was simple. If one spider knew he was here, then they would all know where he was. He had seen the way they had 'communicated' that night at in the forest. It was scary, not like when an Elf spoke with another.

No, He was staying awake thank you and not letting any spider any where near him.

Morning meal was taken in silence, as the exhausted royal family ate no interaction was needed upon seeing the puffy, red eyed Elves. Luckily their friends took pity on them and agreed to look after Legolas that day so that they could at least get some sleep.

Legolas though would not settle, his fear from the day before just would not settle, he was glad that he was not allowed to go down to the stables to see Telmenelion. At least he would not be near the forest.

To take his mind off the spiders, Elladan brought the bunnies out of their pen that had been made for them in one of the unused rooms in the palace. All was going well, too well.

It was not until just before the mid day meal that realised that one of the rabbits was missing, they searched high and low throughout the chamber, but there was no sign of the rabbit, they found two more spiders that were dealt with quickly and quietly so that Legolas would not know.

It was a subdued group who made it to the family room, Estel carried Legolas, but the twins kept an eye out for the bunny, with no success.

They had all settled when the door opened and Thranduil entered, looking a lot better than he had at the start of the morning. He made a fuss of Legolas and even had him laughing. That all stopped when Lomion came in looking troubled.

"What is the problem, Lomion?" Thranduil stood, ready to go and see to what ever could have upset the Crown Prince.

"I seem to have a little problem, Ada." Lomion really did look upset.

"What is it, Ion-nin?" Thranduil could not understand this; if there was a problem with Mirkwood, his son normally spoke to him before coming into the family room.

"You remember my rabbit that Legolas gave me yesterday?" Lomion turned his back away from Legolas and winked at his father.

Thranduil caught on quickly that this was nothing of great importance. "Yes, he was adorable." That drew a giggle from Legolas.

"Well, he seems to be a very clever little one."

"Why is that?" Legolas was swinging his head from his brother to his father fascinated at what he was watching.

"When I left him in my room this morning he was all alone and sad, yet when I went to my chambers just now he had a little friend with him." From behind his back he produced the two rabbits and handed them to his brother.

Legolas clapped his hands before carefully taking the rabbits and sitting them on his knee. "You are so clever I thought you were lost. You are a clever bunny." Every one was smiling so pleased to see the Elfling happy once more.

"Lomion, would you like to keep him so that your Bunny had some company? I have four, it seems so sad that he is alone all day." The blue eyes were wide and earnest, sad at the thought that the bunny would be lonely.

"What about this? If during the day when I can not be with him, why can he not be with you and his family? He would have company and love, then at night I could collect him and he can be with me. How would that be?" Lomion had to smile at the pleased look that crossed the young ones face.

"Can he, Ada, he would not be lonely and Scamp will not have to go and look for him." The blue eyes turned to Thranduil, so full of hope.

"Scamp? You named him?" Thranduil was trying hard not to laugh at loud; it appeared that without being asked outright, they now had new members to their family.

"Yes, he vanished and he reminds me of the twins and the trouble they all get into…"

"Hey!!" Four set of voices called out in shock at being called 'scamps'.

"Trouble all the time. And you call them Scamps all the time, Ada."

All but the two sets of twins in the room were discreetly coughing to try and hide their laughter.

"It would appear that you have named him very aptly." And with that Thranduil was laughing out loud, unable to stop.

The entire meal was spent like that, in laughter, Thranduil did not even mind when Legolas decided against eating his meal and feeding it to Scamp and his friend.

That night was a better one for the family as after only a tiny hick up and panic with Legolas at bed time; he settled and slept for most of the night.

Arwen woke him the next morning with his meal. Two sleepy blue eyes blinked at her and a tiny fist reached for his friend only to find and empty space.

"Growly?" He tried to sit up with difficulty, the tingles in his leg making it difficult. "Growly, where are you?"

But Growly was no where to be seen. Every one helped at intervals during the day, but Growly much to Legolas distress, was no where to be seen. Still feeling unwell and in need of his friend he grizzled for most of the day, not even Scamp and his friends could cheer him up and he ate very little at either of the meals that day much to Thranduil's worry.

Much to every one's surprise Legolas asked to go to bed early that night, he hurt after Elrond had exercised his legs and he missed Growly.

Elardion and Thranduil helped the Elfling to go to his chamber. Legolas was secretly terrified of spending the night without his friend.

Thranduil whispered soft words of comfort, but neither of the Elves were prepared for what they saw in the room.

For on the bed was not only Growly, but two new friends.

One was a little pink and white bear; she had a pink bow and flower around her throat. Next to her was a grey animal, Thranduil thought it looked like a softer version of a Mumakil, it was grey and had small white tusks on either side of his mouth.

Legolas cried with joy at seeing his beloved friend. He hugged him and it did not look as if he would ever let him go again.

"Who are Growly's friends, Little Leaf?" Elardion asked smiling once more at his brother.

Legolas put his head on one side as if contemplating before replying. "Growly says that they are Pinkie and Olli…. Olli…" A shrug of his shoulder. "Elly. They did not want him to be all alone and came to be with us."

"They are very nice, Legolas, I wonder where they might of come from?" Thranduil was amused and very pleased that some one would do this do his youngest son.

"Growly said he does not know, Ada, he found them this afternoon." Legolas was alternating between each toy, stroking them lovingly.

"I am glad he has some friends, it must be lonely for him. As for you, little Leaf, it is time for you to go to bed." Thranduil pulled back the coverings on the bed and before to long, Legolas and friends were all tucked in tightly.

Father and son watched as Legolas slowly fell asleep, exhausted after his traumatic day.

They left the chamber, leaving the door open so that they would hear if Legolas should need them. Waiting for them outside was Arwen, looking slightly nervous.

"Did he like them?" She asked anxious.

"Ah, so it is you I need to thank for making my son happy. Yes, he loved them, did you make them?" Thranduil was pleased that he would at least get to thank the Elf responsible.

"Yes, I just thought that after all the poor mite has been through, he deserved something nice. I am glad that he liked them, I enjoyed making them." Arwen's smile was wide and bright.

"Like them? He loved them!" Elardion too was pleased with their friend. "He has already named them."

"What names did he choose?" Arwen was practically bouncing.

"Pinkie and Elly, I think he wanted to call Elly by the name Olliphaunt as he has been reading a story from one of his books about them. He just could not say the name." Elardion could not help but chuckle. The other two joined in as they moved away from the chamber

Legolas woke once over night having had a nightmare, but with Thranduil's help he soon got back to sleep.

The next morning dawned damp and cold. As Thranduil was certain it would not be long before the first snow of winter would start falling. He knew that it would not be long before Elrond and his family had to return to Imladris, the Elven city had been left in the capable hands of Glorfindel and Erestor. Once the snow fell it would make getting over the mountain ranges impossible.

He would miss them even then twins, despite the ongoing rivalry between the twins with his own pair of mischief makers. The four were all trying to out do each other with their pranks and jokes, while some could be amusing, they could also be annoying.

Thranduil did not even make it to the family room for the morning meal. One of the grooms entered the palace and with a bow informed him there was a problem with one of the mares. Dismissing the Groom he continued on to the family chamber and informed Lomion he would not be present for the meal before making his way down to the stables.

When he and his guards reached the stable, the groom led him inside; heading for the stall that Telmenelion and his mother were using, his heart fell.

Inside was the head groom, Solaeren with two others all grouped around Haedoiel who was in obvious distress. She was sweating profusely and every now and then she would try and kick her flank. They all knew exactly what this was. Colic.

"When did this start?" Thranduil moved to comfort the mare, Telmenelion had already been moved safely out of the way.

"We found her just now, my Lord, she has not been stressed over night at least not that was detected."

They got to work and it was only a while later that Haedoiel had been settled on a deep bed of straw. The animal healer came by and checked her over before giving her herbs to try and settles her down. They seemed to work.

Telmenelion was allowed back in with his mother at midday, as she seemed to be so much easier with her self. The grooms made sure she was not alone, so that if necessary they could give the mare aid quickly.

It was not until early evening that they realised they also had a problem with Telmenelion and a groom was once more dispatched to inform Thranduil.

To be continued.

We would lie to take this opportunity it thank every one who has sent us reviews.

Replies to reviews:

**__**

Triptych: We are glad you like the chapter. Drowlin needed a break didn't he? We have a feeling he may be planning something big in the back ground, though.

**__**

Bradleigh: Killer strawberries? Can we set them on to Drowlin, please? They can skin him!!

Pointy-eared-elfs: We are glad you like the story, yes, Elardion is a good story teller, and wouldn't he make a great Ada? Reunite the villains. Shiver, what a thought, actually Shell likes that idea, but may be in the future? I don't like spiders either, horrible things!

Once again, thank you for your reviews, please continue to let us know how we are doing?

Love,

Meisalliam, Shell, Leafie, Growly, Pinkie and Elly.

XX


	16. 16

****

Disclaimer: See al the other chapters were we have said see the other chapters.

The minute Thranduil looked at the foal he knew what was wrong. He could only pray to the Valar that he was wrong. His heart dropped as Solaeren confirmed his suspicions.

"It is influenza, my Lord. It is very serious. With his dam being ill I am afraid we neglected him slightly. We will start to treat it, but with his being so young, I can not promise that he will survive."

Thranduil looked at his head groom nodding. "I understand, but please try. I beg of you do not let him die it will break Legolas' heart, again."

Solaeren and the others in the stable had become attached to the young Prince since he had begun visiting his foal. "We will do all that we can, I promise you, my Lord."

"Is it possible for Legolas to come and visit him? I know that Legolas would want to say good bye." He could only think to himself 'I have already refused to let him say goodbye to a loved one and that was a mistake, I will not do so again.'

"Of course, my Lord, but might I suggest he comes soon?"

Thranduil made his way back up to the Palace his heart heavy, he was dreading talking to Legolas and he really did not know what to say. He decided he would need some help on this one.

He headed for Lomion's room and knocking on his door he went to wake his eldest son.

Lomion panicked when he realised it was his father who was in his room. It was a rare occurrence and being the eldest the only time it happened was if there was something wrong. It was also still early in the evening; he had put Legolas to bed and had decided to have an early night himself. "Ada, what is wrong? What has happened?"

Calming his son he replied. "Telmenelion has become ill with influenza; there is no guarantee that he will survive the night."

Lomion looked at his father sadly. "Why do all the bad things happen to Legolas? Why can he not have something go right for once?"

"I know, I feel the same, Solaeren has suggested that we take Legolas down to the stables to say goodbye. I thought you may like to join us?"

"Of course, he will need all the familiar faces he can get. We should take Estel as well; Legolas would want him to be there." Lomion was already pulling on clothes as fast as he could manage.

"Very well, you go and wake Legolas, please say nothing to him, he will need to keep calm, and I will tell him my self. I will go and wake Estel." Thranduil was already leaving the room.

Lomion crept into his younger brother's room and sat on the edge of his bed. A tender smile passed over his face as he took in his little Leaf. He gently brushed a strand of loose hair away from the pale face, whispering. "Little Leaf, I need you to wake up. Please open your eyes, Legolas."

The Elfling gave a huge yawn and tried to snuggle down once more.

"Oh no, you do not come on, sleepy, open those blue eyes of yours." He smiled broadly.

Finally bleary blue eyes opened. "Is it morning?"

Legolas had Growly's ear in his mouth. His two newest friends lay on either side of him. It was a sweet sight; his brother was surrounded by his cuddly toys.

"No, little one it is not morning, but I do need you to get up and dress for me. Can you do that?" Legolas nodded wanting to please his brother.

Soon Legolas was dressed in a warm tunic and legging's, clutching Growly to his chest he was picked up by Lomion. They met a half asleep Estel and their father in the hallway.

"Whats matter?" Legolas asked sleepily as he rested his head against Lomion's shoulder.

"Legolas, Telmenelion is very ill, he may not live." Thranduil's voice was very calm; he really did not want to frighten his youngest son.

Legolas started to shake, tears filling those wonderful blue eyes. "No, he not go. He not go like Nana and Drowlin."

Thranduil was shocked by the Elfling's reaction. "Legolas, Drowlin has not gone."

"Yes he has, I not see him in long time, so he gone." Estel and Lomion exchanged a look that spoke of what they could not. They could not believe that such a young Elfling had been forced to go through so much.

"Legolas, I promise that Drowlin has not gone. But Telmenelion may, do you want to say goodbye to him?" Thranduil made a promise that Legolas would get a glimpse of Drowlin over the next few days so that he could be sure that his brother really was still alive.

Legolas nodded and the small party made their way down to the stables. Legolas clutched Growly tightly to him and he clung on to his brother as it became darker and darker as they moved away from the security of the Palace.

"Do not like it, Ada wanna go home." The young voice quivered.

"We are nearly there, my little Leaf, I promise nothing will happen out here." Thranduil petted his sons blond hair to try and calm him down.

Legolas, Lomion and Estel entered the stable, Thranduil hung back talking to Solaeren. "Will he survive?"

"I have to be honest with you, my Lord; it does not look as if the foal will survive. I am trying to help, but he will not let any of us help him and he refuses the medicine he needs." The grooms face was grim.

"May be Legolas can help. He has built a strong bond with Telmenelion; perhaps he can coax him into taking the herbs."

"It is worth trying; at this point anything is worth trying." The groom's voice was disconsolate.

"It is that bad?" Thranduil was frowning at the Elf beside him.

"Aye, my Lord, it is that bad."

They made their way solemnly into the stables. Lanterns shone bright so that every one could see. Legolas was kneeling on the floor beside Telmenelion, stroking his neck. The foal was shivering badly and every now and then he would give a harsh cough. Thranduil winced the cough sounded painful.

A groom was doing his best to feed the foal some herbs especially for horse influenza but Telmenelion refused to let him near.

"He has a high temperature, Sire, the medicine will reduce that if…" Solaeren broke off as Legolas moved to the groom's side and took the bottle that held the herbs. Without being asked he gently whispered into Telmenelion's ear and as they all watched he opened his mouth and allowed Legolas to feed him the herbal medicine.

The older Elves and man watched in amazement as the scene played out. The bond between this horse and his master was undoubtedly strong.

By the time mid night came Telmenelion had taken a turn for the worse. He now had a clear discharge from his nose and despite the herbs he had been given the foals temperature was very high. The only person he would let give him any medicine was Legolas.

Legolas sat by Telmenelion's head trying to comfort the foal that lay on a fresh pile of straw shivering. Thranduil tried to give him all the encouragement and support he could. Solaeren entered the stall once more feeding bottle in hand full of a creamy mixture.

"Prince Legolas, would you kindly give this to Telmenelion? It will help with his temperature."

Wide curious eyes met his. "What is it?"

"It is just some medicine to help him." Solaeren smiled at the young Elfling.

"I know it medicine, but what is it?"

"I think what Legolas is trying to ask, Solaeren is what the medicine is. Am I right, little Leaf?" Thranduil smiled down at his youngest. Legolas nodded.

"It contains goldenseal and Echinacea to bring down his temperature; if this does not help we will try another remedy. It also has some slippery elm bark powder mixed with honey for his cough. We also got some mile from his dam to mix it with. Hope fully it should not taste too bad for him."

Legolas content with this explanation took the bottle and gently coaxed Telmenelion to drink the potion. Then they sat down to wait. Legolas would wipe the sweat from his foal so that he could not catch a chill on top of his influenza.

No body began to notice as the wind began to pick up; all were concentrating on the drama playing out in front of them.

Telmenelion's temperature unfortunately continued to rise and he began to become distressed. His harsh congested breathing filled the stall. Solaeren disappeared once more, returning with a pail and tubing along with a jug. Laying that on the floor, he left the stall once more returning with a steaming bowl and a blanket.

"I need to give him an enema of cat nip tea, my Lord; I will need help in standing Telmenelion up." Both Thranduil and Lomion moved to help him, giving Legolas to Estel to keep him from harm should the foal panic.

Legolas watched all of this with wide eyes; Growly's ear firmly wedges in his mouth as he took in all that was happening. It did not take long, although to Legolas' eyes Telmenelion looked very uncomfortable, but then he reasoned he would not be happy either with tubing pushed _there_!

Once Telmenelion had settled from his experience, Solaeren made his way to the foals head and placed the bowl just in front of his head and placed the blanket over his head so that the medicinal steam could reach him. As soon as he moved away, Legolas took his place, stroking and offering him encouragement.

This was only broken when a large bang echoes through the building, it made every one jump and Legolas sought his father's arms his eyes wide with fear. Estel left to see what it was.

"The wind is picking up; I think we may be in for a winter storm. A branch is banging against the roof." Estel moved to the brazier trying to get warm, it was very cold outside.

"No spider?" The little voice held a quiver.

"No spiders, little one, just the wind." Estel moved to ruffle the flaxen hair but Legolas pulled back a scowl on his face causing every one to laugh.

"You sure?" Legolas could not stop the shaking that started as the bang sounded once again.

"I am sure, all is well." Legolas did not look convinced at this assurance, but at his father's suggestion went back to stroking Telmenelion. Every one heard his whispered conversation with the foal.

"We do not like spiders do we, Tel? They are nasty horrible things. We do not want them here. Ada will make sure they stay away and I will not let them get to you. I promise they will not hurt you."

Thranduil had to smile at his little Leaf's confidence in him. A bigger bang had Legolas scrambling back until he was sitting on Thranduil's lap.

"It is just the wind, little Leaf, just the wind." He brushed the hair in front of him.

An emphatic shake of the head. "Spider."

"Legolas we are too far from the forest for them to be near." Lomion tried to comfort his brother.

"Spider, they get into my room. They every where."

"Would you like me to take you outside and show you that there are no spiders?" It was the only thing that Estel could think of.

"No! Ada do not let me go. They have come for me, please let me stay with you, please?" Panic was loud and clear in Legolas voice.

"You do not have to go outside, Little Leaf, but I promise there are no spiders. I would not let them come here. Look Telmenelion has fallen to sleep." Thranduil pointed to the foal.

He was right, the foal had fallen asleep, the blanket having slipped from his head, even his breathing did not sound as strained, although his cough was still harsh, almost hacking to hear.

"He be alright?" the voice was quiet; Legolas did not want to disturb the slumbering foal.

"I do not know, Leafie, only time will tell." The Elfling in Thranduil's arms jumped as another loud bang echoed through the stable, this time followed by a low moan as the wind became stronger.

"No like, Ada, make it stop." The blue eyes were full of tears.

"It is just the wind, I promise." The wind picked up even more and an empty stall door that had been left open began to bang back wards and forwards with the force. Legolas was shaking in Thranduil's arms.

Solaeren took this all in and moved to close and fasten the wide stable doors. He stopped as he looked out into the forest and for one long moment could have sworn he had seen large red unblinking eyes staring back at him. He blinked and when he opened his eyes there was nothing there. Muttering to himself about over active imaginations he shut and bolted the door.

Again and again, Legolas fed his beloved horse the medicine; he was the only one that Telmenelion would really let near. Every time the wind blew the tree limb against the wooden building Legolas would jump wide eyed and seek his fathers reassurance.

"Ada?"

"Yes, little one?"

"Legs hurt." The voice was soft and held a quiver. Thranduil winced; he had forgotten his son might need some herbs himself.

"I will go and get him some herbs, Ada, we can not let the pain become bad or Legolas will not want to move." Lomion knew how important it was for Legolas to continue with his exercises.

"Thank you, Lomion, please be careful?" with Solaeren's help he left the stable.

They all watched the foal as he began shivering once more. Legolas tried to help him relax, but to no avail and when the next almighty bang sounded, Legolas could take it no more and made his way back to his father's arms, quietly sobbing in fear. A fear that covered both the noises and the wind; and for the reality that he could not help his friend.

Nothing Thranduil could do helped and he began to have the feeling that the Elfling was also becoming over tired. As soon as Lomion returned and Legolas had taken the herbs he would try and persuade him to sleep.

This was easier said than done. The wind prevented that. As long as that lasted Legolas would not sleep, as far as he was concerned the noise was caused by spiders and nothing, just nothing would persuade him other wise.

A knock at the door startled Legolas and Solaeren moved to open it once more to reveal a breathless Lomion. He entered the stable in a rush and made his way to his father's side. He handed the goblet full of herbal tea and watched as his father helped the Elfling to drink.

Once he had finished Lomion caught his eye. "Ada, I need to have a word with you."

"I am listening." Thranduil cradled his sleepy son to him.

"In private, Ada."

That caught Thranduil's attention. He handed Legolas to Estel and moved out of way of ear shot so that Legolas could not hear.

"What is it, Ion-nin?"

"Legolas was right, Ada, there are spiders about. I killed two on the way back to the Palace. I think the wind may have driven them away from their webs."

"Valar! We must not let Legolas know, he will be terrified. What is being done with them?" Thranduil rubbed his forehead. This was a complication he did not need.

"I brought a patrol with me, they are seeing to them as we speak. Ada?"

"Yes, Lomion?"

"Do you not think it strange that Legolas knew they were out there? The spiders I mean?"

"I have to admit I have not thought of it. It is a little strange that he was so adamant. May be we should ask him. But I do not want him to know the spiders are out there. I do not want him becoming hysterical."

They moved back to Telmenelion's stall. Estel was cradling Legolas in his arms while sucking once more on Growly's ear, eyes half closed, at least until another bang sounded and he woke again.

"I added a sleeping herb, Elardion thought it might help. He wanted to come down too, Ada, but there would be no one to keep an eye on the other's." Lomion's voice was soft.

Thranduil flashed him a grateful grin. He moved to Estel's side and took Legolas once more.

"Legolas, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Ada." The yawn was wide.

"What makes you think that there are spiders outside?"

"Tree's tell me, can you not hear?"

"No, little one." Thranduil smiled at his adorable Elfling in his arms.

"Oh, and the wind tells me to stay inside as they coming. Are they coming, Ada?" The once half lidded eyes were wide once more.

"No, Legolas, they are not coming and they will not get you. We just wondered as you seem so sure."

"Horses also say. They talk to me all the time. I like that; they tell me lots of things." The voice was beginning to become slurred as the drugs took effect. "Lots of stories, I like stories."

Thranduil watched as Legolas' breathing eased out as he slipped off into sleep.

A knock on the door and one of Lomion's old friends entered. "We have seen to the spiders, my Lord. I will leave a patrol continue to search on the off chance. But I think the threat is gone. Dawn will not be long and they will not want to be seen this near to the edge of the wood."

"Very good, the corpses have been burnt?" Thranduil was unconsciously rocking his son and the warrior smiled at the sight. This was one all of Mirkwood loved to see. Every one of the Elves here loved their youngest Prince with his sunny disposition and caring nature.

"How is the Prince, Sire?"

"A lot better, thank you. We just need his foal to be that way to."

"I am glad we have missed his smile since he was hurt. Please tell him we are thinking of him and praying for his foal?" At Thranduil's nod he left.

"You would appear to have every one of the Elves in this realm falling at your feet, little One. I will have to keep an eye on that; we do not want you to become spoilt now, do we?"

"You mean he is not already, Ada?" Lomion could not help but ask.

"You may be right there. We do tend to do we not? But I think it is worth it."

Companionable silence fell as the cold winter dawn began to break and a new day began.

Contrary to their fears, Telmenelion had made it through the night and the worst part of his illness. The first twenty four hours were always the worst. Hopefully the foal would make it. Hope continued to rise with the sun. Time would tell.

****

To be continued

Hi everyone. Okay the first half of this is Meisalliam and the second shells. This is because Meisalliam went on strike. She had to go baby sit and Shell being the lovely person she is decided to help out and finished the chapter so thanks.

**angelbird12241****: Hopefully you like this.**

**Pointy-eared-elfs****: Would you mind us finishing this story before we plan our next although we actually have the bases for our next. We will consider joining them all up but remember Frandra and Sowlin are not even thought of yet.**

**bradleigh****: Actually we have decided that it will properly be natural. It would be hard for even Drowlin to give a horse Colic or influenza.**

Leeanne : No worries. Slash is not everyone's cup of tea but thanks for not holding it against us. I hope you like this and continue to follow it to the end and thanks for not simply flaming Meisalliam's fics.

**Lirenel****: Could not resist. Please continue to review and tell us what you like.**

**MoroTheWolfGod****: Good thing you realised and I hope you like this one too.**

Stephanie : No worries but thanks for reviewing and we hope that you love it. Please review as I need them.

Triptych : You would think but no he is not.

Love

Leafie Meisalliam Shell Growly Pinkie and Elly.

Wow we are getting a large group of toys we not. Any ideas for other toys we could give Leafie if you do then tell us the details and I (Meisalliam) Will try and get them into my next fluffy chapter.

Please review,


	17. 17

Disclaimer: We still do not own the characters.

Chapter Seventeen

Time did tell its tale and it brought them all down to earth with a bump. Legolas was still asleep and cradled in his fathers arms when Telmenelion took a turn for the worst just before the bell rang for the morning meal.

The foal's coughing became harsher and his breathing echoed around the stall. Once more he was given the herbs that would help him, although he took them reluctantly. Thranduil had not wanted to waken Legolas, he had not asleep long, still convinced the spiders were still outside.

That was one thing that puzzled the King. Just how Legolas had known they were there. All Wood Elves had an affinity with nature and could talk and hear the trees, some had to listen long and hard and some with ease; But for an Elfling to have this ability? It did not usually become apparent until after they had reached their majority.

And what about the revelation that Legolas could hear and talk to the wind? Thranduil had to admit that he had never once in his long life heard of any Elf able to converse with the wind. Horses and trees, yes he could understand that, but not the wind. He would need to speak to both Elrond and Mithrandir about this development. Not that it made any difference to him; it just made Legolas just that little more special.

"Ada?" The voice was decidedly sleepy. He looked down to take in sleep filled eyes.

"Yes, little One." He smiled in reassurance.

"I hungry and legs hurt."

"We have some of your favourites; Nolvo brought them down for you." It had not just been Nolvo, but Alcarnor and Elardion. He had not been pleased at first to see them, not after the incident with the spiders over night. He had been relieved to find they had been accompanied by a fresh patrol.

"They have brought you some fresh bread and strawberry jam. Will you have some and then we can give you something to help your legs?" Elardion was already spreading the bread with the jam with a small smile; Legolas did so love his strawberries in any shape or form.

"How is Tel, Ada?" Legolas turned his head towards the foal.

"Not very well, little Leaf, but he is still with us." Elardion handed the Elfling his slice of bread, to all watching it appeared as if the bread was inhaled. One minute it was in Legolas' hand the next it had vanished. Elardion was already preparing another slice for his younger brother.

Soon all that was left was a sticky Elfling being encouraged to take the herb tea for his legs. "Ada? Spiders are gone."

"Yes, little One, the spiders are all gone."

"Good, no like. Trees are happy now." The voice was calm and content.

"How long have you been able to talk with the wind, Legolas?" Thranduil needed to know.

Legolas just shrugged his shoulder grimacing at the taste of the herbs. "Ever since Nana went away; but not always." It was clear that Legolas did not think this was unusual.

"How often do you hear them?" Thranduil could not stop his curiosity.

"Not often, when they want. Horses are fun; they tell me lots of stories. They say Tel will be alright and we will learn to rise and shoot arrows." A sleepy yawn as the herbs began to take affect.

"Learn to shoot arrows? Who has said that you can learn to shoot arrows?" There was a frown on Thranduil's face know. For Ada's sake his son was only five!

"Want to help get rid of spiders. Tel, Growly and me will help."

"But who said they would teach you to shoot?" There was alarm in Thranduil's voice now.

"No one, just want to help you." A harsh cough brought them all around to look at the foal, his dull eyes unblinking as he watched his master.

Legolas reached for his nose and Thranduil moved them closer so that Legolas could reach with ease. They all watched fascinated at the bond between Elfling and foal. Legolas had his eyes closed as he gently stroked the foal's velvety nose.

None could take their eyes away from the scene before them as slowly but surely Telmenelion's breathing seemed to calm down and even out. The sound of his breathing was still harsh but the foal seemed an awful lot calmer. Legolas was mumbling under his breath to his friend, words of encouragement and love.

Soon the foal was resting once more; when Solaeren checked him over he found the foal's temperature, while still high, was not as high as it had been. Even the nasal discharge seemed to have decreased. Solaeren could only look at the Elfling and his family in amazement.

"Legolas, what did you just do?" Estel could not hide his astonishment.

"Told him to get well and we can play." Legolas was still stroking the foal's nose.

"What did you say and how did you know how to do it?" Elardion knelt beside his father and brother.

"Horses told me, they helped too. They say he will be well now and we can leave him. His Naneth will look after him."

They all looked at each other unsure as to what was really going on.

"Why not wait just a little longer, Leafie? We can be sure then." Nolvo was just as puzzled as the rest.

Legolas settled back down into his father's lap, Growly's ear once more safely in his mouth. He was happy to be here with Tel and have his family around him, if only…

The grooms and their helpers were making their way into the stables to begin their days work. Trudging at the back was a familiar black head. Legolas felt as if his heart would break with joy as he realised just who it was that he was seeing. It was Drowlin, a very tired looking Drowlin it was true but his brother none the less.

To his disappointment Drowlin did not even look in their direction, he would have liked so much to show Tel to him.

"Ada, there's Drowlin. I can see Drowlin!"

"I know, Ion-nin. I did tell you he was alright." Thranduil watched his delighted son as he continued to watch out for any sign of his brother.

By the time the mid day had sounded it was obvious that Telmenelion was on the way to recovering. It would take at least six weeks of rest and care but at least he know had a chance. It was a much happier group that made its way back to the Palace.

Once there Thranduil carried his tired Elfling to his chamber. A good long sleep was what was required now after the drama of last night. Settling Legolas in and tucking his toys beside him, Thranduil could only take in the innocent sight of his youngest son, Growly's ear held tight in his mouth. As he stood watching one slender hand reached to take hold of Pinkie and pulled the toy close. The other hand followed suit and Elly joined his friends. Thranduil knew in that moment that he would have to thank Arwen again for making the toys for his son.

With a sigh the Elfling settled down to sleep. Thranduil watched for a moment content to have this quiet time with no one else about before leaving the chamber, he as much as he wished he had not, had work to do. He needed to know just how far the spider's incursion had breeched their defences. The darkness surrounding his home was increasing by the day. He needed to take a fresh look at the protection that was already in place.

Not long after the King left the chamber a silent figure made its way to the Elfling's bedside. Careful not to wake him the figure gently stretched Legolas' right arm out and measured it. Once finished he replaced Pinkie back in the crook of Legolas' arm before measuring the torso. As silently as he entered the figure left, leaving no one the wiser to the visit.

Two silent figures made their way surreptitiously down the corridor careful not to harm their delicate burden. Once at the chamber they needed they made certain no one was about before checking the chamber for its occupants.

On seeing that the room was empty, they made their way inside, closing the door slightly, but leaving it open by a crack in case they needed to hide. Making their way to the beds they pulled back the covers and taking a breath each of the two emptied the contents of the sack onto the bed before covering them and making the bed so that no one would think the room had been disturbed. They then made their way out of the chamber trying not to laugh. This should be fun.

Across the other side of the Palace, something similar was also happening. Two figures entered another chamber and instead of heading to the beds they made their way to the wardrobe. The figures only had one sack, but it took both of their strength to hold it, the contents were struggling and trying to fight its way out. With one glance and nod they threw the sack into the wardrobe and quickly shut the door.

With a sigh of relief they made their way out of the chamber, closing the door behind them. They could not wait until later that night. This would be fun.

Legolas woke late that afternoon to his legs tingling once more, but to his relief they were not as bad as they had been. He even felt as if he could walk on his own. With no one about he decided now would be the best time to try. He managed a good seven steps before the sensation of burning began. The more he tried the more his muscles protested. Finally he sat with a thump just in front of the door. Now how could he get back?

He tried massaging his legs as he had seen Elrond do, but had to stop when it became too much, tears trickled down his face.

A quiet knock on the door made him look up and as the door opened he saw Elardion.

"Legolas! What happened, little One, did you fall?" He rushed to his younger brother's side. Moving as carefully as he could he scooped Legolas up into his arms before sitting him on the bed and looking him over for any new injuries.

"Did you fall, Leafie? Tell me where it hurts?" He gently brushed the tears off of the pale face.

"My legs.. My legs hurt. I tried to walk, I wanted to surprise every one. It hurts." Fresh tears made their way down his face.

"You will walk again, Legolas, it will hurt because you have not been using them. I promise the pain will go. Would you like something to help it for the minute?" He brushed the tangled hair and tucked it behind the delicately pointed ear.

"Yes, please. Do you need to tell Ada?" Legolas could not stop the hiccoughs that accompanied his tears.

"Do you want me to?"

"No, he will be mad at me." Legolas had gone even paler at the thought of how angry his Ada would be.

"It will be our secret, little Leaf, but he would only be worried about you hurting yourself. Promise me you will not do this on your own again?"

"I promise." The voice sounded so small and sad.

"Let me make your tea and then if you would like, before we go down for our meal, I will take you and Growly down to see Telmenelion. Would you like that?" He was already crushing herbs and mixing them with water, they would be far more effective with hot water, but the thought of boiling water within the Elfling's reach was enough to give him nightmares. Cold tea would have to do, followed by the large juicy strawberry he had managed to sneak from the palace's hot house. Not that there were many left after the twins sojourn of the other days. Still the gardener would soon have more growing.

Every one, just everyone knew about the youngest Princes' passion for the fruit.

"Here you go, little One, drink all of that and I have a treat for you." The tea vanished in record time, Elardion laughed at the disgusted look on Legolas face. "If you continue to look like that you may find you can not change back to normal."

It was an old tease and Legolas gave the old reply of sticking his tongue out, albeit delicately. Elardion's laughter filled the chamber. "May be this will help with the taste?"

Legolas' eyes widened as he took in the ripe red fruit. "For me?" He looked shyly at his brother.

"Yes, minx for you." He watched as Legolas delicately bit into the fruit eyes closed in pleasure at the taste. "Is that all better?"

"Yes, thank you 'Dion." Legolas' reward was a kiss on his forehead.

"Let us get you ready to go and see Telmenelion. You will need to be dressed warmly, it is very cold out there."

Soon both were making their way down to the stables, Legolas safely held in his brother's arms, Growly in much the same position in Legolas' arms.

The stable was wonderfully warm when they reached it, the fire in the brazier and the torches in their brackets adding a homely air. Tonight in all likelihood would be the first frost of the season, even know the grooms and stable hands were moving the stallions from their field into their winter paddocks.

Greeting the stable hands and grooms currently working, Elardion carried Legolas to Telmenelion's stall. To both of their delight the foal was sleeping, his breathing an awful lot easier, he was no where near as congested. The partially empty feed bucket to one side of the stall was evidence enough of the foals improvement. Even as they stood watching a nose poked its way over the top of the stall and gave a sniff and a little whinny. It was his mother.

Content that his friend was indeed getting better, the two made their way out into the cold once more, breath white in the air. It would not be long before the sun gave way to night and Elardion wanted to get Legolas back into the safety of the palace before that fact occurred to Legolas.

Dinner was a cheerful affair, all happy that Telmenelion was on the road to recovery. If any one noticed the surreptitious looks that each set of twins were giving each other no one paid them any attention.

It was not long before a weary Legolas was once more being taken to his chamber to settle for the night. They had just drawn level to Nolvo and Alcarnar's room when Thranduil felt Legolas stiffen in his arms.

"Spider." The voice was a whisper and quavered slightly with fear.

"Legolas, there are no spiders in the palace, I promise you." Thranduil tried to reassure.

"Spider!" The voice was adamant.

"Where is the spider then, little One?"

A shaking hand pointed towards the twin's room. "Shall we go and have a look?" Thranduil did not know what else to do to reassure his son.

"No!!" Panic was know evident for Thranduil to see. He gently sat Legolas on the floor.

"I will go and have a look. You wait here, I will be out in a moment." Thranduil carefully opened the door, putting on a show for his son to convince him nothing was there. Taking a look around and finding nothing he was making his way back to Legolas when he heard it.

It was a thumping sound and it was coming from the wardrobe. Thranduil smiled, convinced now that the twins were playing a trick on them as they always did. Reaching for the handle he opened the door only to be pushed back with great force. To his horror before him, hissing and extremely angry was a baby spider.

Legolas' scream of terror echoed through the Palace bringing Elves running to see what could possibly be wrong.

It did not take Thranduil long to deal with the threat and he turned to find Legolas in Lomion's arm sobbing with fright and shaking.

Muscles jumped in his jaw as he turned to look for his twin sons. Any one who knew him could tell he was in a towering temper. "Which of you did this?" His voice was a hiss. He noticed with relief that Lomion had taken Legolas away from the door.

"Well? If the culprit does not own up you will both be punished." He would not have them terrorise Legolas this way.

"Ada, I do not know who did this, it certainly is not us, we know…" Nolvo tried desperately to explain.

"Thranduil, I think you may very well be accusing the wrong Elves." Elrond had been watching his sons very carefully as all this was happening.

"What makes you say that, Mellon-nin?" He did not take his cold stern gaze off of the two in front of him.

"It just may be the look of guilt that is written all over their faces. Am I right?"

Two dark heads bowed unable to meet their furious parent's eye.

"Yes, Ada, but to was only meant to be a joke. Legolas was not meant to be anywhere near it." Elrohir tried to explain.

"Do you think that makes it right? That you would bring such a dangerous creature into our host's home and terrorise an Elfling who you already knew had a big problem with spiders? I can not believe that you would embarrass me this way. I do not even want to think about how you caught the spider without being bitten!" His voice throbbed with anger. Estel was glaring daggers at them. "Go to your chambers and stay there. I will be along to talk with you and it will not be pleasant I will tell you that. If you set one foot outside of your chambers before then, you will be going home ahead of the rest of us. Go!"

The pair did not need to be told twice and heads hung they fled the room.

"I am sorry, Thranduil, I can not believe that they would behave like this." He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"You had no idea, Elrond. May I leave their punishment to you? I think the fear of being sent home in disgrace was more of a punishment that I could come up with. Did you see them move!" Thranduil gave a small laugh.

"I do not think I have ever seen them move so fast! Shall we go and see how Legolas is? I fear my son's idea of a joke may well have put his psychological recovery back somewhat."

Thranduil joined his friend at the door before turning to ask Elardion to organise the clean up of the room.

Lomion had had no luck in calming Legolas down he was still sobbing with fear, convinced the spider was after him. In the end Elrond gave him a mixture of pain and sleeping herbs to help him. Thranduil held him close crooning an Elven lullaby as the drugs took affect and Legolas slept.

Thranduil found he did not want to let his little Leaf out of his sight, so rather than leave him in his own chamber the King took his son to his. Arms wrapped around the Elfling he settled down for the night.

Something was tickling his nose. That was the first thought that entered his sleep muddled mind. A lazy hand brushed what ever it was away. It returned a minute later and he again tried to brush the offending irritant away. A happy giggle brought him to full awareness.

Legolas was sat beside him using Growly's paw to tickle his nose. With a playful roar Thranduil picked the Elfling up and began to tickle him unmercifully. Laughter soon echoed down the hall way. Any one who heard it could not help but smile at the infectious sound.

Breakfast was quiet, the twins had apologised profusely as their Adar had ordered them to. It said much for Nolvo and Alcarnor's sense of fair play that they had removed their own little joke before anything else could happen.

Drowlin had taken his place quietly at the table and with out fuss. His punishment well and truly finished. He had enjoyed laying in that morning after two months of being up before the lark. Now he could begin to put his plans into action.

He scowled into his napkin at the sight of Legolas sitting on their Ada's lap, it would appear that the Brat was still flavour of the month, but that would soon change he could promise that.

He did not notice that he was being watched and watched closely. Not only by his own brother's but by Estel and his brothers. It had been decided that they would keep a good eye on the other Elf and prevent him from hurting the Elfling again.

Lomion disappeared after the meal, not letting any one know where he was going. No one could find him for the entire morning. If any one thought this was unusual, nothing was mentioned.

Legolas spent the morning playing in the family room with Estel and the Elardion. The play had two goals. One was to keep him company and stop him being bored. The other was a subtle form of exercise to help Legolas begin to move his legs more, mindful of the pain that would in all become a factor in his recovery.

By the midday bell Legolas was sore and out of sorts. He did not want to move and he did not want to eat. In fact as far as he was concerned he wanted to do nothing other than lay on his bed and do nothing.

This was not an option though as Elardion carried him down to the dining chamber. None of them knew that two surprises waited for him there. One he would love but the other would only cause the Elfling more problems.

To be continued

We would like, once again, to thank all our reviewers who have taken the time to let us know what they think.

Replies to reviews.

Butterfly-elf: A carved horse, I like that idea. Here is your update. We hope you enjoy!

Triptych: More about Legolas' ability to talk to trees in this chapter. I hope you like it. Let Shell know what you think?

Larnia: Thank you for your kind words. We will try to keep up the good work.

Once again, thank you and if I've missed any reviews, please forgive me .Get ready for lots of fluff from Meisalliam, so please let us know how we are doing?

Love,

Meisalliam, Shell, Growly, Pinkie and Elly.

XXXXXXXXX


	18. 18

Disclaimer: See all the other chapters thank you.

Legolas looked at his brother in awe as a parcel was handed to the small Elfling. "For me?" Legolas questioned, trying to remember if he had a special day today. Usually he only got presents on his begetting day, but he did not think today was that day.

He looked up at Lomion with wide eyes as the Crown Prince answered. "Of course it is for you, little One. It is a special present so that you can always be safe."

Legolas ripped the paper open, as all eyes were watching the Elfling, one member of the family poured a small amount of liquid from a bottle into the Elfling's milk.

Legolas shouted in glee as he tore the wrapping off of the package to reveal a miniature bow and a quiver full of blunt arrows. Legolas literally threw himself into his brother's arm. "Hannon lle, Lomion. Thank you, my brother, oh thank you! Now the spiders not get me and we all be safe."

Thranduil smiled at his entire family. In the short time that had passed since Laurelin had died, so much had happened, but they were all stronger for it. He knew his sons missed their mother, but they had each other and that was enough.

Legolas was being passed around the table hugging everyone in his excitement. When he reached Drowlin he peered into his brother's face. Drowlin picked him up and sat him on his lap, Speaking quietly he talked to Legolas. "I am sorry for the wrongs I have done you, little One. I love you and I beg your forgiveness."

Legolas returned the hug and replied. "I glad you no go away like Nana, Drowlin, I love you."

"I love you too, little Leaf."

Thranduil felt tears well up in his eyes as his two youngest sons made up and forgave each other for the things both real and imagined that had alienated them.

"Leafie, come here and finish your milk and then maybe we can all have a day off from our duties so that we can practice as a family on the archery field. How does that sound?"

Legolas was once more passed quickly to his father and still clutching his cherished bow on one hand tried to lift the milk with the other.

"No, Legolas, two hands. You need to hands to lift the glass." Legolas reluctantly passed the cherished weapon to his father and went to drink his milk. Before it had even touched his lips he put it back down and backed away as far as he could.

"No, it bad, Ada, it bad. No drink."

Thranduil looked cautiously at his son. "What makes you think that the milk is bad, my Leaf?" The King lifted the glass to smell it, wondering if it had gone off.

"I do not know, but I no drink, it is wrong."

Thranduil sighed; he knew Legolas did not normally make a fuss over nothing. But he knew there was nothing wrong with the drink, he himself had poured it. It was always a struggle to get Legolas to drink his milk, he hated it, and so he just thought that Legolas was trying to get out of having the nourishing drink.

"Very well, then, if you will not drink it, I will and you will go to your room." As he said this the King drank the liquid and felt a sharp burning feeling in the back of his throat. He momentarily wondered if Legolas was correct about the milk before he felt a deep anger begin to build up inside of him.

"I said go to your room, Legolas, NOW!" He bellowed at the Elfling, Legolas in his shock tried to do just that. He picked up his bow and ran for the stairs, but failed his weak legs not able tom take the punishment and he fell, crashing to the floor. Arwen quickly made her way over to the Elfling; the others were too shocked to move. Picking up the crying child she left the room.

"Adar, why did you yell at Legolas?" Drowlin was determined to act like a big brother, just like Lomion did.

"Because he disobeyed me." Thranduil snarled, whirling around on Drowlin and hitting his second youngest child around the face. "Never, ever question me again."

They all watched in shock as he stormed off. Lomion stood and moved to Drowlin's side, checking the damaged cheek. "Drowlin, are you well?"

Drowlin shakily nodded, keeping his hand pressed firmly against his smarting cheek. "I can not believe that he hit me." Even his voice shook.

Arwen was holding the still sobbing Elfling in he arms; she could feel his tears as they soaked through her dress, as he buried his small face in his arms.

"It is well, Legolas. Your Ada did not mean to shout at you, I promise." Arwen had an idea and carried Legolas out of his chamber and down to her own. Sitting on the side of her dressing table was a toy horse. It was all white with a flowing mane and tail. She gave the toy to the sniffling Elfling. "Here I made this for you to be friends with."

Legolas hugged both the toy and Arwen. "What is his name?" The small Elfling questioned.

"His name can be anything you want it to be." She replied glad to see the smile on the small Elfling's face. "What do you think he should be called?"

"I think Snowy." Arwen laughed as Legolas translated the name of his real life white horse into common for the toy.

"Then Snowy it shall be."

Lomion paced in his study, unsure as to what had caused his father to change his attitude so quickly. He knew that his father had been pleased that all the family had been getting on so well. Drowlin and Legolas had been seen with witnesses saying that they loved each other. Then his father had blown up with no apparent reason.

He had passed Legolas' chamber and had heard him sobbing, but he knew that Arwen was with him, so he decided to try and deal with his father and try to get this sorted out before it affected the little Elf again. He decided to go and see his father.

Knocking on the door to the King's chamber, he was let in by his scowling father. "What do you want, Lomion? If it is to talk about your little brother, then I care not. It is high time he grew up."

"No, my King." Lomion had decided that he would be formal until he knew why his father was acting as he was. "I wished to talk to you about the trade agreements we have with Lake Town. You mentioned last night that you would reconsider re-working one of them and I wondered if I could help in some way."

Thranduil rounded on his eldest son in anger. "Oh, you think I am too old to know what I am doing with running my Kingdom? You wish to take my place as King!" Thranduil hit Lomion hard around the head with his clenched fist.

Lomion had not been expecting the blow and had fallen to the floor. His father grabbed him by the shirt and punched him twice more, catching his mouth and nose, which began to bleed. Lomion could feel the blood running down his face and tasted the coppery blood from his split lip.

"No, my Lord, I promise that is not what I meant, honest."

"You need to learn respect, Ion-nin. This is not the first time you have decided to question my rule and the way I run the Kingdom." Thranduil was pulling Lomion along by his arms as he dragged him, down the hallway, blood dripping onto the floor as he was unable to regain his footing. The grip on his arm was hard and he could not break it.

Reaching the library he pushed Lomion through the door by force, sending him sprawling onto the floor once more.

Elrond, Elardion, both sets of twins and Estel were all in the study talking. They stopped shocked at the sight of Lomion being manhandled by his father with blood running down his face.

"I wish you to witness this, Elrond. From this day forth I am changing the position of my sons. Lomion will no longer be Crown Prince, this title will know go to Drowlin. Who, in my opinion, is the only one of my sons to show that they are capable of seeing the truth. Legolas is no longer my son at all. It was recently brought to my attention that Legolas does not look like me or any of my other sons. Therefore I have reached the opinion that Legolas is a bastard and Laurelin had an affair. That is my final say. Legolas may remain in the palace until his next begetting day, then he will leave."

Thranduil left the room. A stunned silence fell broken only when Elrond stood and made his way to Lomion's side to help him into a chair.

Elardion left the room to fetch both his brothers and some healing herbs. Arwen and Legolas came out as soon as they heard Thranduil storming past Legolas' chamber. Drowlin followed soon after, Elardion met them half way and the4y all went back to the library.

Once they were all settled, Elrond was tended to Lomion as Elardion explained to the newcomers all that had happened. Drowlin looked shocked. "You mean I am Crown Prince now?" He was looking at Lomion who nodded. "No, this is not right. I am not the heir, Lomion is."

They all started talking at once, trying to work out why Thranduil's mood had changed so dramatically. All fell silent at the sound of pitiful wails that came from the blond Elfling in Arwen's lap.

"Do I have to go 'way?" He sobbed to Nolvo. "I no wanna go. I wanna stay here, please 'Vo, no send me away."

Nolvo took his brother from Arwen ands hugged him tight to try and let him know he was loved.

"I promise you, Legolas." Alcarnor spoke for every one in the room. "You will never be alone."

Legolas sniffed and Estel stood. "Come on, Legolas, we will go and pack a few things from your room and collect Growly, Pinkie and Elly. You can stay with me in my chambers tonight." Estel picked the Elfling up. "Stop those tears, my Leaf, remember what I said before? If you ever have to leave, you will come and live with me. But it will not come to that, you will see."

"Can Snowy come?" Legolas asked and Estel remembered the white horse that he had witnessed Arwen making only the night before and nodded.

The pair left the room and reached the blonds chambers. Opening the door Legolas' screams echoed through out the hall. There on the bed sat all four of his special cuddly toys. Growly, Pinkie and Elly were all covered in bright red paint. At least that was what Legolas thought it was. Estel, though caught the scent of the fluid and realised it was blood. But the truly horrific sight was Snowy.

His head had been viciously parted from the4 body and the stuffing lay soaked in blood.

Estel held onto the trembling Elfling and carried him down the hall where he was met by Lomion running towards them a grim look on his face. He whispered something into the man ear that made Estel's blood run cold.

"Adar visited the stables. He slit the throats of both Telmenelion and his mother. He gave the groom a message for Legolas. He said, Legolas took something he loved from him, so he has taken something that Legolas loved in return."

Estel held the crying Elfling even tighter to his chest. Legolas was already in hysterics over the death of his toy, how would he react to the death of his friend?

To be continued

I appreciate greatly all the reviews we both do but I a m sorry to say that I do not have time to write replies. I just came in from Walton beach and it was lovely. But I have no time as I have to go out and I want to apologise and please please please do not hit me.

Love

Meisalliam, Shell, Growly, Leafie, Pinkie, Elly and any others we missed.


	19. 19

Disclaimer: Still not ours. Sorry.

Chapter Nineteen

It was fully dark before Legolas stopped weeping. He still lay in Estel's arms, limp with exhaustion. It had been Lomion's idea to move to his chambers, as Crown Prince he had the largest chamber of the entire brother's.

The only two missing were Elrond and Arwen. Arwen had taken it upon herself to return to Legolas' chambers and clear up the blood and mess; she had stopped by the kitchens and collected some salt. Back in the chamber, she mixed it with cold water and rinsed the soft toys. She repeated the action until the water ran clear and no sign of the blood remained.

Once satisfied, she took the three remaining toys with her as she made her way to Lomion's chamber, they could dry by the fire under the watchful eyes of their owner.

She met her father on the way; in his hands he carried a goblet. With a gentle smile they made their way into the room. Every available space held either an Elf or man. No one made a move to leave the room. Elardion had tried once only for Legolas to have further hysterics. They could only imagine what he must be thinking.

Elrond made his way to Estel's side handing him the goblet.

"Legolas, will you drink this for me? It will help the pain in your legs; I know they must be sore." Legolas looked at him with such sad eyes Estel felt his heart shatter. The Elfling nodded and drank the bitter brew in one gulp without complaint.

"Good boy, Arwen has brought you Growly, but he is wet and drying from his bath. When he is dry would you like him?" A tiny nod

"Snowy gone." Tears filled the blue eyes once more.

"I am afraid so, Little One, but you still have Growly, Pinkie and Elly. They just need to dry."

"Can they come too?" Estel could barely hear the Elfling's words.

"Go where, Legolas?" He brushed the fresh tears from the pale face.

"When I go to live with you can they come and Tel, too?" Silence fell in the room; no one had had the heart to tell him about his Foal, yet. He had been so distraught at seeing his toys and his father's decision, tomorrow they could speak to him properly.

"Yes, Little One they can all come with you. Have no fear, rest now." The tea was having the desired effect and the blue eyes were shutting even as they were speaking.

"Stay?" The word became a yawn.

"We will all stay with you and will be here when you wake." With that the Elfling went limp in Estel's arms.

Elrond sighed, he hated drugging the child once more, but with out the herbs he would not have rested at all this night. He was still healing and needed the rest his body craved.

"I think it would be best if we all did stay here tonight. I can at least lock my door, if Adar is still being so… so… strange, Valar knows what he will try. I can not believe what has happened already. How are we going to tell Legolas? It will break his heart." Lomion could not take his eyes off of his younger brother.

"I think that may be a very good idea, Lomion. I would rather have us all in one room, than apart. I have asked the kitchen staff to keep the glass of milk that Thranduil drank from, for me to look at. This may shed some light as to what is really happening." Elrond tried his best to reassure the shocked family. "We may as well sort out some bedding for the night. If we break off into groups of three, we can go in a group at a time to recover the things we need for the night. If you see Thranduil, you at least will have some chance to fight him off." He hated thinking of his old friend like this, but after the scenes he had witnessed earlier he would take no chances.

The others agreed and three at a time they left the chamber and as a group gathered all they would need from their own before returning to Lomion's chamber and settling down for the night. Not one of them had seen or heard from Thranduil.

As the last set of twins returned with Arwen, Lomion closed and locked his chamber door, thankful that he had at one point in time asked for the lock to be fitted to stop the twins from ruining his things. Little did he know then that he would need it to keep his own father out. Once the key and bolt had been turned and removed he made his way to the balcony window and did the same to those. He promised to himself that whatever it took he would prevent any further harm coming to his family and friends.

The first thing he became aware of was pain, a deep throbbing pain. A pain that seemed to increase with every second that passed. Raising a shaky hand he rubbed at his forehead, trying and failing abysmally to chase the pain away.

It took all of his energy just to crack open one eye to see where he was. He snapped the eye shut with a groan as the bright light caused the pain to deepen. He felt sick. He not only felt sick but he felt… odd. That was the only way he could describe it. Odd. He felt hard ground beneath him. Where was he?

Taking a deep breath to try and stop the rising nausea he tried once more to open his eyes. This time he had a little more success. Admittedly he had to squint at the brightness, but at least he had them opened. He tried to push himself upright. The world around him spun alarmingly and the bile rose in his throat. Some how he managed to control his dignity and forced the bile back down.

Moving with the utmost care he looked around him, careful not to jerk himself too much. He was in his chambers. How had he got into his chambers? The last thing he remembered was eating the evening meal with his family and friends. He could remember sitting Legolas on his knee and then… nothing.

It took him a while but he managed to get himself to his knees and using his bed he pushed himself shakily to his feet. He stood swaying a little as the room did a loop the loop around him. Finally, when he was sure the world would stay just as it should, he took a step forward.

Slumping on the bed he lowered his head into his hands. It was then that he noticed they were covered in dark red… what it was he could not for a minute think. But as he bent the fingers on his left hand the substance began to flake away leaving bare skin beneath. His heart clenching he realised then just what it was that covered his hands. Blood.

He actually felt the blood drain from his own face. What in all Middle earth was going on? He unconsciously began rubbing his hands on his robe, only to find they too were covered in the sticky red substance. With a shudder of horror he realised he was covered in blood.

He needed to see Lomion. Mind made up he staggered to the door, opening it he found an empty corridor. There was no sound what so ever. The silence stretched making seem as if the palace it self was deserted. Staggering down the hall towards the stairs he found his heart hammering, what was going on? A servant was cleaning the stairs of something that looked suspiciously like blood.

Clearing his throat he tried to get her attention, she looked up and froze on the spot, he eyes wide with fear. Fear? Before he could say or do any more she turned and fled, not looking back once. Confusion filled him.

He had no idea what was going on. Footsteps sounded behind him and he turned, grimacing as the dizziness made it self known once more. Elrond stood in the corridor flanked by his sons. All had their hands on their swords and were looking at him coldly.

"Elrond, Mellon-nin, what is going on? Where is everybody?" He winced at the confusion in his own voice.

"Safe, Thranduil, where you can not get them." The voice fairly dripped ice.

"Safe? Where I can not get them? What do you mean? I would never hurt my family and I would thank you to stop this know." This was not funny, with the pain in his head he could not think straight.

"You would never hurt your family? What do you think happened last night, then, Thranduil? A party?" Elrond's face and voice did not change and Thranduil thought he could hear contempt as well.

"Last night? What happened last night? I can remember all of us going down to dinner and Legolas sitting on my lap and then nothing. What has happened, please? Tell me they are all alright." There was a hint of desperation in his voice know.

"You really think any of your son's would be alright after your actions of last night? It may be a long time before any of them speak to you again. And poor Legolas. Well he will probably never be the same again!" Elrond could not stop the harsh words from falling from his lips, he after all had been one of the few Elves that Thranduil's felt comfortable enough around to turn to for help.

"My actions of last night?" Thranduil felt his jaw drop as he looked at his old friend. "Why would they not speak to me? And Legolas? What do you mean? Please, you must tell me. What is wrong with my baby?"

"Your baby? Oh, so know he is _your_ baby. You call him a bastard, call your wife an adulteress and banish her child and he is now your baby?" The look of complete shock on Thranduil's face finally registered to the Elf Lord. He took a good look at the King, noticing the green tinge to his face, the shaking hands and squinting eyes, the feeling from last evening that this may have nothing to do with Thranduil returned in full force.

"B… banish him? Why would I banish him? And Laurelin… I would never say that of her. This is not funny, Elrond and I do not appreciate…"

"You have no memory of last evening do you?" Elrond's voice was slightly calmer.

"No, I remember sitting with Legolas and telling him to drink his milk and… and… What happened?" The brown eyes begged Elrond to tell him.

"Come, Mellon-nin, let us go back to your chamber and I will explain. Come!"

Thranduil followed the three Elves in front of him and felt a feeling of grim anticipation, he felt that what ever had happened he was not going to like.

He was right, he sat stunned half an hour later, barely able to take in all that he had been told. He had attacked Lomion and stripped him of his title and given it to Drowlin? He would never consider doing that, not after all the things he had done to Legolas. And Legolas, oh Elbereth, poor dear sweet little Legolas. How could he even think that of his wife?

But the worse thing, the part that broke his heart, was the fact that in his madness; for that was what it must have been, he had cold bloodedly slaughtered his son's beloved horse. That was unforgivable. It was all unforgivable and he had no idea why it had happened.

Elrond had voiced his suspicions about the milk he had poured for Legolas that had been acknowledged. But who and why? What could possibly be gained from hurting the youngest Prince?

Thranduil could only groan, his head spinning more with each passing moment. Elrond had left his twin sons with him, while Elrond himself had gone to the kitchen to look at the remains of the milk. He had also promised to bring him something that would both settle his stomach and ease his head. Not that he deserved it. After what he had done, he deserved the pain.

Elrond came back into his chamber his face, if it could be at all possible, looked even grimmer than he had earlier. In his hand was a goblet which he handed to Thranduil.

Thranduil took it with a small, pained smile.

"The milk had been doctored. It was a very powerful potion, it enhanced any negative thoughts until the point where the victim actually believed past events but with a negative affect. After all that has happened in the last few weeks, it is unsurprising that you reacted the way you did." Elrond sighed, closing his eyes momentarily. "I do not believe it was meant for you. I seriously believe Legolas was the target." He could not stop the shudder that shook him. "With the events of the last few weeks on and around him, this may well have been far too much for his fea to take. This may well have killed him, Thranduil. We need to find out what is going on and catch the perpetrator and fast."

"How do I face them? How do I explain to Legolas what I have done? He will hate me." A hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"I will speak to them first and make sure they understand. You will all get through this and be even stronger for it. Just give Legolas time, he was highly traumatised last night." We all werewas the silent comment.

"Thank you, Elrond, I do not know what I would do with out you, Mellon-nin."

"You have nothing to thank me for, just find this criminal and we will be even." With a nod Elrond left the room once more.

While Elrond was speaking to his sons, Thranduil took the time to bathe and change from his blood stained robes. He gave no thought to keeping the robes and having them salvaged. He knew deep down inside that he could never wear them ever again and so he put them to one side to have them burned.

Feeling a little more like his usual self he left the bathing chamber and made his way back into the main chamber. He stopped in shock as he took in the mess that had been inflicted on his son.

"Lomion?" It was tentative and shocked. "Did I…?" He could not continue.

"Yes, Adar, you did do this, no lasting harm was done." Lomion's voice was cold. "At least not to me. Lord Elrond has explained what happened and why. I forgive you and so do the others. Legolas, though, I do not know how he will react. He is still asleep. We have not even tried to tell him about Telmenelion. It will break his heart."

"I am sorry, Lomion, I would never do anything like this to any of you. What do we do know?" he turned once more to Elrond.

"Now, Mellon-nin, you pick up the pieces and try to win Legolas trust and love back. For know breakfast would be a good place to start."

That was easier said than done. The meal was taken in such silence a pin could have been heard dropping in Valinor. No one spoke unless they had to, no one would even look at Thranduil. Lomion held Legolas in his lap, the Elfling would not let him go. No matter how much Lomion tried, Legolas would not eat. He would not even take a drink of water.

Thranduil had tried, when Legolas was carried into the dining chamber to reach for his son. Legolas had just started to tremble and had drawn away. Of all the things Thranduil could have drawn upon, telling his son he was not his, had hit the Elfling's greatest fear. That he would be sent away. Thranduil knew then that he would try anything to win back his sons love and trust.

He knew just the right place to start. But he would have to leave it for a week or two, to go ahead with his plan know just might back fire.

"Drowlin, I wish to apologise in front of every one for hitting you. I have never done so before and I will never do so again. Please accept my apology?" Thranduil could only wait and pray that it would be accepted.

"I forgive you, Ada, as long as it really does not happen again. I speak for all of us when I say you scared us last night. I never want to have to spend another night locked into a room for my own safety. Naneth would be horrified." Drowlin kept his eyes trained on his father.

"I know and I am just as horrified and ashamed as she would be. I will try and make amends somehow, that I promise." His son's nods showed their acknowledgement of his vow.

"Legolas? Little One, Please look at me." The Elfling stiffened in his brother's arms but made no move to turn to his father. "Please, Legolas, I just want to talk to you."

He could see just how reluctant Legolas was as he turned not raising his head.

"I wasn't to say that I am sorry, I will never, ever send you away. I love you too much to ever do that. Tell me how I can make this right. Please?" He could not look away from that bowed head.

Slowly, so very slowly Legolas lifted his head and looked at his father. His eyes were bright red and puffy from crying and his tiny little nose was red. He had also bitten his lip to try and stop crying. Blood ran in a trickle down his chin. The look in his eyes though, was what stopped Thranduil in his tracks.

The heart break the Elfling was feeling telegraphed it self loud and clear. It was then Thranduil felt his own heart shatter. He could not talk, all he could do was hold his hands out wide in invitation.

For a moment no one moved, no one dared breathe and then with a loud sob the Elfling launched himself at his father. As soon as his arms closed around his son he felt and heard him sobbing and he could not stop the tears from running down his own cheeks. Looking up he noticed that there was not a dry eye in the chamber. Even the servants were drawn into the scene.

"Shush, Leafie, all will be well, I promise. I will never let you go. I love you, little one. I love you so very much. Please believe me. I love you, you are my Little Leaf and no one else's" He was brushing the blond hair, trying to calm the sobbing child, unsure of what else he should do.

"Snowy gone, snowy gone, Ada. Not want him gone." Each word was punctuated with a sob and Thranduil stiffened at the words.

"Sometimes, people have to go away, my Leaf, as much as we do not want them to. We will get you another Snowy, you will love him too." Fresh tears fell from the Eldar's eyes. How could he have hurt his son like this?

"Can we go and see Tel, Ada, I have not seen him today." Thranduil froze on the spot, he had thought that that was who Legolas was referring to.

It was Lomion who came to his rescue. "I am sorry, Leafie, Telmenelion was very poorly over night when you were sleeping. He has gone to join Naneth. I am sorry." Thranduil's look of thanks heartened the Crown Prince.

"NO! No, he was better, the horses say he was better. He not go!" Once more the Elfling was sobbing. This time he could not stop and all watched in alarm as he began to hyperventilate. Nothing they could do would help. In the end Elrond took the Elfling in his arms and left the room. "Wait here." Was all he said.

They did, despite every one of them wanting to run after the Elf.

It seemed an age before Elrond returned with a calmer Legolas in his arms. He was hugging Growly once more, an ear safe one more in his mouth. From the slightly glazed look in his eyes, Thranduil could guess that Elrond had once more given him some herbs.

"I gave him something to calm him down. I do not want him to be hysterical. He will be drowsy, nothing more. You need to keep him calm. All of you." He gave each person at the table a warning glance.

"Thank you. I think that after last night we should all have a day off today. I want us to just relax and try and put this behind us. I will ask the cook to make us all our favourite foods. All of us." He made sure even Elrond and his family was included.

"Strawberries, Ada?" Legolas was yawning as he looked at his father.

"Definitely strawberries, little One. As many as I can get you. And they will be all for you and no one else." He took Legolas from his friend and kissed his nose. Legolas gave a little wrinkle of his nose causing every one to laugh.

"I think we all deserve as good glass of Dorwinion, as early as it is." He motioned for a servant and gave him his orders. The servant smiled, nodded and with a wink at Legolas left the room. The Elfling snuggled into his Adar's arms, feeling safe and warm once more. Something was troubling him, somehow something was wrong, but he could not find the energy to go with the feeling, so he just lay there watching his brother's and their friends as they joked about the table.

Slowly his eyes closed as all the emotion of the night took its toll. Thranduil watched with fond amusement as Legolas fell into sleep, watching as for the first time ever not only did Legolas have Growly's ear in his mouth but his thumb had also joined it. It was obvious to the King that his son was feeling incredibly insecure and needed all the security he could find.

"There you are, Mellon-nin, a fine vintage if I say so myself." He accepted the goblet of wine from Elrond.

"You always did like your Dorwinion, Elrond. I think you may even rival Mithrandir!" Thranduil could not help but joke.

One by one the others at the table accepted their goblets. Each took a sip enjoying the bouquet as the wine flooded their taste buds. Thranduil found himself agreeing with Elrond it was a fine vintage. He did like his wine. All he concentrated on was his son in his arms, the warm, trusting Elfling who meant so much to him. He would make this up to Legolas, he would never let him feel as if he was not wanted. Ever again.

The sound of a chair crashing to the floor made him jump. He looked up in time to see Lomion staring at him, his face held a look of hate as he drew his sword and reached for his father….

To be continued.

**_Thank you once more to all our reviewers. You are the best!_**

Replies to Reviews.

Triptych: Please continue reading, there is an answer to all this. We can't say what at the moment, but there is a BIG plan.

Banana nut muffin: Wow! All you replies, where do I start? I am glad you like this story, though. I do have to say we are beginning to wind this one up, but we already have BIG EVIL plans for the next one!

Thranduil defender: I hope some of the explanation is beginning this chapter. We love Thranduil, too, you know! As I say there is a reason and I promise all will be explained. Shellxxx

Lirenel: You may be right about Drowlin you may be wrong. Aren't I rotten? He may be purely innocent, for once….

LadyJackIsBAck: We.. Er Meisalliam, had this idea, we are heading in a direction with this and the reasons will become apparent. Honest!! (Note from Meisalliam. I am not taking complete blame for the evil plans. I was a nice friendly Slash and Fluff writer until I met you Shell so you have to take half responsibility.)

AnathTheGODDESS: I hope this chapter helps answer at least some of your questions. You must remember that Legolas in this story is only five and not all adult believe a child of that age Elf or not. Have you thought also that it may not be Drowlin causing this problem? It could well be another in the room, someone trusted and not under suspicion?

Leeanne: We yelled at him too, if it is any consolation. At least I did when Meisalliam sent me the last chapter. Can I borrow your rusty pitchfork for myself? I have just the Elf to use it on…..

Bradleigh: The nosey wizard was not present. He will be back do not worry. All will be well….. In time!

Well every one, thank you once again, please will you let us know your ongoing thoughts? We can only grow that way.

Love,

Meisalliam, Shell, Leafie, Growly, Pinkie and Elly

xx


	20. 20

Disclaimer: We still do not own these characters.

Chapter twenty

Lomion's lunge was stopped just in time as Elardion grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him off of his chosen path. All present at the table jumped to their feet making their way around the table, Thranduil took a deep breath and looked over towards Estel. "Please take Legolas to his room and remain there until I send for you."

Estel moved quickly to his side and picked up the trembling Elfling before carrying him from the room. "Shush, Leafie it will be well. Lomion is not angry at you and everybody still loves you." He felt he needed to reassure the quivering bundle in his arms.

As the two left the room, Thranduil gave his attention to his eldest son. It was taking all of Elardion and Nolvo's strength to hold Lomion flat on the ground so that he did not attack anyone.

Kneeling beside Lomion's head Thranduil started to talk calmly to his son. "Lomion, breathe deeply, you have to calm down. This is not the real you and you need to realise that every one here loves you."

While they may be struggling and managing to keep Lomion's body restrained the same could not be said for his mouth. "Oh, shut up, Adar. You know nothing about me or my other of you so called sons. Each of us is different and you are just too blind to see it. I hate you and I hate every one here! Elardion is too weak to be a true warrior and takes the weakling way out by becoming a healer. And the twins? They are good for nothing other than trickery and deceit. Drowlin feels nothing but a self pity he has no right to feel. He wants to be the baby, but little Legolas beat him to it. And Legolas? Well, Legolas… he…" Lomion trailed off his tirade as he felt his head begin to spin and then slowly clear.

Thranduil realising Lomion was once more in control of him self, ushered the others off from the Prince and helped Lomion to sit up. "Oh, Ion-nin, are you well?"

Lomion weakly nodded and his father embraced him. Thranduil rocked his son in a way he had not done for many centuries.

Lomion felt his eyes begin to fill with tears; his emotions seemed to be all over the place. He could not stop them from falling, no matter how hard he tried; he made him self face his brother's. "Please, forgive me for what I said. I did not mean a word of it and I beg you to forget my harsh words."

Drowlin settled down next to his brother and whispered in his ear. "I know how you feel, to say and do things you in no way mean. If it helps at all, you have my love and forgiveness, my dear brother." Lomion smiled at his younger brother.

"It means a lot to me, 'Lin." Lomion yawned loudly and Thranduil smiled down at his son. Picking him up, he made his way to the Crown Prince's chambers. Elrond watched as Thranduil carried his fully grown son from the room knowing all to well him self that a child is never too old to need a parent's love.

Estel was amazed at how happy Legolas seemed at the moment. He knew eventually Legolas would have to speak about the death of his foal, his mother and everything else that had happened recently. Legolas was sitting on his bed, looking at the pictures in his fairy tale book and talking to Growly.

Estel took a deep breath and decided it was know or never. "Leafie, I need to talk to you about Telmenelion. Are you sad that he died?"

Estel turned wide, clear eyes to him. "I sad, but I knew that he go away."

Estel could not hide his shock. "What do you mean? How did you know he would go away?"

Legolas just shrugged. "I just knew, that night in the stables. I knew he would live through that and then he would go away to be with Nana and wait for me."

"But _how_ did you know? How did you know that all that would happen? Legolas, it is very important that you tell me." Estel did not mean to raise his voice, it just happened.

Legolas flinched at the raised voice then he just shrugged again. "I not know, I just could tell. I happy as well as sad, Tel is with Nana and I will see them again. He told me so." Legolas went back to his book.

Estel could not believe how optimistic Legolas was. The child had suffered so much fear and doubt, yet he still found good in everybody and everything. He was truly inspirational.

Lomion could not stop the loud yawn. Having only taken a few sips of the wine, he had not consumed much of the potion. Because of that the effects had only lasted for a short time, unlike his father. He also clearly remembered all that he had said and done. As such he was glad that Legolas had been removed from the room and had not seen him berate his brother's. They had been feelings he had deep, deep down inside of him, but had never really given much thought to as they were not his true feelings.

Elrond had been very right when he had suggested that the potion manipulated one's thoughts and brought out your most negative emotions.

Thranduil stroked his eldest son's hair and felt very guilty. Since Laurelin had died, he had been very neglectful, not just of his work but his eldest son's as well. Lomion and Elardion had taken on a lot of his paper work, but Lomion had been working a lot more than any one, trying to help, and that included Thranduil. "Sleep, Lomion I will wake you later."

Lomion closed his eyes and Thranduil placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, my Twilight." Thranduil held his now sleeping son and quietly used a nickname from his Elfhood that had not been uttered in many years, not since Drowlin's birth if he thought on it.

Just as he was about to leave the room he heard a faint voice reply. "I love you to, my Adar."

The next morning Lomion awoke early and sat up. He smiled when he took in the sight of his father sitting in a large over stuffed chair, eyes glazed in deep sleep. He smiled at his father's sleeping form and got out of bed looking down as he did so. He was still wearing the same robes from yesterday, he had never had the chance to undress, but know the rich fabric was covered in creases and wrinkles.

He went into his bath chamber and bathed before dressing in a clean tunic and leggings. By the time he was finished he was ready to wake his father and greet the new day that would hopefully be better than the day before.

He stood watching as the family and friends gathered once more. So far all his hard work seemed to have been thwarted. First, the impostor had drunk the milk meant for the Elfling. It had worked for a while, and he thought he might finally have managed to get his desire. That had failed, though right at the end. The Lomion had not drunk any where near enough and Thranduil had become wise as to what the potion had been designed to do.

He had just enough left to have one more go. He would need to be a little more… careful and more circumspect with his machinations.

He would leave it for a day and then….

The morning meal had been very boisterous that morning. That was the only word Elrond could put on it later. The only one at the table who had been quiet had been Legolas; he had sat with Lomion once more, eyes wide as he took in all the jokes and smiles around him. No one noticed that he ate very little and drank even less. He also watched every one closely as they ate their meal, worried in case another in his family turned funny.

"What do you have on for this morning, Little Leaf?" Lomion gently brushed his hair behind his ear, smiling down at him.

"I play with bunnies. I have not seen them in a while." His voice was quiet, yet all heard him.

"That will be nice, may I come to? I have not seen Scamp for few days either." Thranduil was smiling widely, he was so proud of Legolas' love of wild life. He was so giving to every one.

A strange look passed over Legolas' face that he could not really read and it seemed to him that it was with great reluctance that Legolas agreed.

Once the meal was over, Elardion carried Legolas back to his room, Thranduil beside him. They settled Legolas on the large bed and made their way towards the pen that held the beloved rabbits. Gently holding all in their hands they turned to find Legolas looking at them very warily, or rather he was looking at Thranduil very warily.

It was with a sinking heart that Thranduil recalled his talk with Lomion of the day before. No wonder Legolas had been wary of him coming any where near his friends. After all that had happened with Telmenelion, it would only be natural that Legolas would expect him to hurt them.

He made him self smile brightly as he placed them gently on the bed. "There you are, little One, some of your friends. Elardion has the others. Will you introduce them to me? I know Scamp there." The little black rabbit in question had hopped into Legolas' lap and was sniffing his hand.

"The one in your hand is Honey." Thranduil looked down, indeed the little bunny matched his name, and he was a deep golden honey colour. ""That one is Trouble. 'Cause he is, he is always doing something naughty. Lomion said he was trouble." Thranduil had to smile at the earnest explanation.

"I like his name. What has he done to earn it though?" He smiled at Elardion who was laughing at the bunny he was holding.

"He over turned their water bowl. He also ran his sister over to get to the food. Lomion's bunny has been called Squeak, he does. When he is happy he makes a squeaky noise." Elardion picked up the tan and black bunny and began stroking him, to Thranduil's amazement the rabbit did actually begin to squeak quite happily.

"This one is Frowny, be cause he always looks as if he is frowning, look." Legolas was warming to his subject and he picked the small grey/black rabbit up to show his father. The markings on his face did in fact make him look as if he was permanently frowning. "This one is Thumper; he likes to thump his leg." As if the rabbit knew they were talking about him he began to do just that, thumping his little leg against the bedding.

"They are lovely, Leafie, you have named them well. What do you feed them on?"

"Estel said they liked grass and carrots. We found they liked Lettuce, too. They like lots of vegetables." Scamp had moved back onto Legolas' lap and was sniffing his fingers. "They like to play lots."

"Why do we not set them up an assault course so that they can have more fun?" Thranduil was heartened by how quickly Legolas jumped at his idea.

Soon all three were on the floor using bits of boxes and clothes to make hiding places for the rabbits. Neither Thranduil nor Elardion said anything as they noticed Legolas begin to move by himself for the first time. It was obvious the Prince was not even thinking about it, so wrapped up in the rabbits was he.

When Elardion came to tech them for the mid day meal he found lots of laughter once more as they watched the rabbits hopping contentedly about the room, navigating the course with some aplomb.

It took a while for them to catch all of the rabbits safely, the last being Scamp, living up to his name. Lomion gently stroked his pet as he made sure he was safely back in his pen.

The meal was slightly less exuberant than the morning meal had been. Lomion had quietly told his father that a group of Orcs had been sited and that two patrols had been sent out to deal with the problem. Thranduil had been pensive. Mithrandir had taken some time out to visit Lake Town and the human's there. He would be making his way back and Thranduil did not wish anything to happen to his old friend. The patrols had been warned to look out for the Istar and aid him if it was needed.

It was half way through the meal that Legolas found his courage to ask his Adar something he had wanted to all day. "Ada, can I go and use my bow?"

"Of course, we never did get to do that, did we? How about we take some time out this afternoon and we all gather on the training fields? Would you like that, little One?" His reply was a smile of such heart stopping beauty that Thranduil felt as if his heart would stop on the spot. In that one minute, Legolas looked so like Laurelin it physically hurt.

"Can we, Ada, please?" He looked at every one at the table, getting every one's agreement.

"Yes, my Little Leaf, if every one would like to we can do just that." Thranduil felt the lump in the back of his throat as he looked down at his youngest Son.

So it was that later that afternoon they could all be found walking towards the archery field. Legolas safe in his father's arms. His bow clutched in his hand. Lomion held both his own and his father's bows. The only ones with out a bow and quiver were Elrond and Arwen. They had both declined to join in as they knew there would not be enough targets.

It was a fun if cold afternoon. They would not have long before the long winter night fell, so all took advantage and practised hard. Thranduil, Lomion and Estel gave their sole attention to Legolas and showing him how to string and set up his bow. It took them a surprisingly short time to teach him how to stand. Once more Legolas surprised them all. He seemed to know what they wanted him to do before they even told him.

By the end of the hour Legolas completed the surprise. Never expecting him to be able to even shoot from the bow, let alone hit anything, Thranduil jokingly asked the Elfling to fire at the target Elardion had been using.

They all exchanged amused and loving looks as the Elfling made him self ready. He stood as he had been told pulled the string taught and as his arm began to shake slightly from the stress on unused muscles; he took a deep breath and pulled the string tighter. Eyes on nothing but his target he let the arrow fly.

It flew true and a stunned silence fell as it his right in the centre of the bull's-eye. Thranduil could not believe it. He had never in all his long years seen anything like it! How could an Elfling of only five years who had never before today even held a bow hit the target like that?

Nolvo whooped and swooped at Legolas and catching the Elfling in his arms swung him around. Soon the others joined in still stunned at what they had just witnessed. Legolas was laughing and happy as even Drowlin made a great fuss of him.

If the morning meal had been boisterous, the evening meal was one that would never be forgotten by all as Legolas' skill was celebrated and the shot retold to any who had not been there. Thranduil did not think he had ever been that proud of his family as at that moment.

They had all moved to the warmth of the family room and soon all were happily talking.

"Elardion? Can you tell Growly and me another story?" Legolas was sitting contentedly on Alcarnor's lap.

"I think we could manage that, Legolas. What do you others all think?" He smiled around the room at the eager nods of agreement. How quickly they had all come to like these stories. He had not mentioned it to any one, but he had started to write them down in a leather book he had made. Any pictures Legolas drew of Growly were being collected and put to one side. One of his friends was an artist and he was drawing some incredible pictures to be added to it. It was for Legolas' next begetting day.

"Let me see. Once upon a time, Knight Growly and his friend Little Las were once again looking for more adventures. Ever since the day they had rescued the two poor horses, they had been firm friends." He did not feel he could leave the horses out. He watched Legolas closely for any signs of distress. He looked happy and content so he carried on.

"They were out riding one day when they came upon another settlement who was having a party. As soon as the Elves saw them they invited the friends to join them. Through out the day they had lots of fun and competitions. Growly had been entered into the sword fighting part. He won with no difficulty and accepted his prize of a ribbon from a very pretty pink and white bear. Much to little Las' amusement Growly had blushed a deep red as he was kissed on the cheek."

"Yea, Pinkie!" Cried Legolas so caught up in the tail he could not help himself.

"How ever did you know that that was her name?" Elardion made him self sound surprised, to the amusement of the others in the room.

"Little Las had been entered into the archery competition and he was very nervous. He had not had a lot of practice with his new bow. Every one fell silent ass each of the Elves took their turn. One by one they all fired. Some missed completely; some hit the targets but missed the middle. Finally it was Little Las' turn and he nervously took his place." There was silence in the room, even the servant who had come in to add logs to the fire was still and listening intently.

"Little Las took a deep breath and readied himself. Carefully he took aim and fired. The arrow sailed right into the middle of the target. For a moment no body moved and then every one let out a loud shout as they celebrated the wonderful shot. Growly was so proud of his friend that he clapped the loudest, so loud that his paws hurt. They left the settlement the next day, having had a wonderful time and with each of them proudly wearing the bows they had received. They went back to the settlement very often and soon they were all friends with Pinkie. Every time they would visit she would be waiting for them. Until, one day Growly asked her to go and live in their town so that he could see her every day and get to know her properly. But that is a tale for another time. For the moment all was well in their world as they rode of into the sunset and onto another adventure." Elardion accepted the clapping and praise with aplomb. Pleased to see just how much Legolas had enjoyed his story.

Soon laughter once more filled the room. It was some time later that Thranduil noticed that Legolas was looking very tired and trying to hide a yawn. He was just about to suggest that he aught to go to bed when the door opened and a servant announced that they had a visitor.

It was Mithrandir, looking very cold and tired.

"Mithrandir, Mellon-nin, you look cold, come sit by the fire. Let me get you some food and some wine. I need to settle the little One here, so I can sort that out on the way back." Mithrandir found him self being hustled towards the rather comfortable looking chair by the fire.

"Thank you, Thranduil, I would like that. But before you take Legolas away I have a favour to ask of him, if I may?" He smiled his reassurance at the King who nodded his agreement. Mithrandir tuned to look at the youngest Prince. "While I was riding through the forest I came upon a family of mice that had been attacked. Only one little one still lived. Could I ask you to look after him for me? He has no one left and looks very sad." He took his hand safely out of his pocket to show Legolas the very small sad mouse,

"I will look after him, Mif, will not be lonely and I will see that he is happy." Mithrandir had smiled at the shortening of his name; after all it was rather long for a young one to cope with. Legolas carefully took the mouse from the large old hands in front of him. "Can I look after him, Ada?"

"Of course you can, my Leaf. We will need to make somewhere for him to safely live." Thranduil looked thoughtful.

"I have the little house my mouse used to live in, may be he would like that?" Drowlin was watching his younger brother with amusement. Legolas would help anything.

"Can he have it, Drowlin, Please?" Legolas' eyes were wide.

"Yes, Little Leaf, he can have it, let me go and get it for you." Drowlin stood and made his way to the door.

"Join us in Legolas' room, 'Lin; we can settle him after that." Thranduil was so pleased with his son at this point. Maybe everything really was settling back down.

"Of course, Ada." He left the room.

Reaching his own chamber, Drowlin quickly found the little house and made for Legolas' chamber. Entering he found his father and brother along with Mithrandir. Between them they quickly settled the little mouse in his new home and Lomion came in with some food he had managed to find.

"What are you going to name him, Leafie?" Drowlin was the surprising questioner.

"I do not know." Legolas was carefully watching his new pet through the little window's as he looked over his new home. "Mousey, I think, he looks like a Mousey."

He did not see the looks of amusement on the others face as he settled the house down on the cabinet beside his bed. "Thank you, Mif; I will make sure Mousey is happy." He kissed the old cheek and hugged the wizard

"I think it is time you went to bed, Legolas. Mousey will be here in the morning. You can play with him then." Thranduil ushered the others from the chamber, He found it surprisingly easy to settle Legolas that night and it was not long before Legolas was fast asleep.

The next morning was dull and every one felt sluggish after the merrymaking of the last evening. Even Legolas was still sleepy as he and Elardion made their way to the dining chamber. For once he had had to be woken up. He was very silent all the way earning him a worried look from the elder Elf.

He had quietly wished every one good morning before making for his seat beside his father and Lomion. He was not really hungry, just tired and he pushed his porridge around in his bowl.

"You need to eat that, Legolas, not play with it." Thranduil smiled gently at the young Prince.

Legolas smiled back and took a few mouthfuls before returning to play with it. Losing interest with that he reached for the glass of the hated milk in front of him. He took along drink, watching as the others carried on chatting quietly.

"Would you like a strawberry, Legolas? They are special for today." Lomion offered him the well loved fruit. It did not last long. One by one the others at the table gave him their portions and they all disappeared with alacrity. All watched with amusement as Thranduil handed the Elfling his portion.

Dark eyes watched carefully as the fruit was taken and eaten. Pleased he left the room.

Legolas had enjoyed all the fruit; he would have to remember to use this trick again. As the fruit melted on his tongue he felt a deep burning sensation in the back of his throat and his eyes widened.

"Legolas, are you alright?" Thranduil had noticed how still the Elfling had become.

Wide blue eyes looked at him with something akin to fear.

"Legolas?" He reached for his son, Legolas pulled back as if he could not bare to have Thranduil touch him.

"Leafie, what is wrong?" Lomion asked, also reaching for his brother, he got the same reaction. As everyone watched stunned the Elfling stood and ran from the room. No one moved, then.

"I will go and see what is wrong. Wait here." Estel moved quickly from the room in search of his young friend.

To be continued.

Thank you all once again for your reviews, they mean a lot to us. This is a joint chapter from both of us, we hope you enjoy it.

Replies to reviews:

**__**

Karushna5: Thank you for taking the time to reply. We hope school is going well.

Bradleigh: He is taking it better than we all thought, for the time being. EVIL GRIN. We like his three protectors. And yes the nosey wizard is back and just in time too….

MoroTheWolfGod: Umm. No. Ducks and hides from all the projectiles thrown our way.

Banana nut muffin: Not cool, but also wrong. Read on…

LadyJackIsBack: Thank you we are glad you like it. Here is chapter 20 extra fast for all of you.

Lirenel: Very rotten. And again I'm sorry you are wrong. Here's a fast update for you to keep you going.

Triptych: Yep, drugged wine. You hit it right on the head. The perfect victim. And we all love him,

Too.

Ceyxa: We both thank you from the bottom of our hearts. Your comments are so kind. I'm trying to think how I can make washing machine lint exciting! Don't worry we won't stop writing… (note from Meisalliam. I have an intricate plan that involves Leafie, Lint and a banana.)

Well everyone, her we are again at the end of another chapter. We hope you like this please; please let us know how we continue to do?

Love,

Meisalliam, Shell, Leafie, Growly, Pinkie, Elly all the bunnies and Mousey.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(We have a rather large family.)


	21. 21

Disclaimer: We still do not own these characters, as depressing as that is.

Chapter twenty one

Estel hurried from the dining chamber, worry coursing through him. Legolas had been quiet all morning even a little withdrawn, but his reaction had been more than just a little unexpected. More so because he had caught the little grin Legolas had given himself before accepting Thranduil's fruit.

He hurried down the long corridor, his footsteps echoing around him. Where to start looking for an upset Elfling, his bedroom?

He made that his first stop. It was empty; as was the bathing chamber.

Where next, the library? Again it was empty.

What about Thranduil's bedchamber? A long shot but it was worth looking into. He gingerly opened the door the chamber was empty.

He even tried Thranduil's study to no avail. He did not think Legolas would leave the Palace; he was far too scared of the Spiders for that. As a last resort he checked all of the Prince's bedchambers including Drowlin's. They were all empty.

He was now beginning to get seriously worried. It was time to go back and start again at the beginning. He made his way back to Legolas' chamber.

Closing the door quietly behind him he took stock of the room. It was then he realised just what he had not seen before. All of Legolas toys were missing; every single one of them. The door to Mousey's house also stood open, it's occupant no longer safely inside. So Legolas _had_ been in the room.

There was one place he had not looked, well two, really. He passed the first and opened the door to the wardrobe, it was empty, too. That left the Rabbits.

He made his way over to the large pen that had been set to one side of the room. It consisted of two parts; one was the day run so that the furry beings could hop about with out falling over each other. The other half was their 'bedroom', it held many rooms some odd shaped and with tunnels so that its occupants would not be bored. He had laughed at Lomion's explanation at the time, who knew the Crown Prince could work wood that well? Now, well now he realised that actually it was the perfect size for a very small Elfling to hide in. But Legolas was smaller than most Elfling's of his age.

He made his way softly to the large door that once open would show the 'rooms' in the pen. There on the bottom level, crammed in as small as he could make himself was Legolas, in his arms were all his toys and pets. Even the animals were still as the Elfling muttered reassurances to them, they were not even fighting to get away as Estel would have expected.

Estel knelt on the floor. When he spoke his voice was calm and quiet as one would use on a frightened, panicked animal. "Legolas, it is I, Estel; are you well?"

Two wide terrified eyes found his and Legolas shook his head.

"What is wrong, Little One? Can I help at all?" He opened his arms making him self as welcoming as possible. Legolas took a good long look around the room, not once but twice before he warily made his way out of the pen and into the waiting arms. It was not lost on Estel that Legolas had not left behind a single one of his charges. It looked to the human as if the small animals were perfectly happy as if aware that Legolas would cause them no harm.

"Come, it can not be that bad, can it?" He smiled down at his little friend.

"He send us away." The voice was back to being a whisper just as it had been when they had arrived for the funeral.

"Who, Leafie? Who will be sending you away?" Estel had an awful feeling he already knew.

"K… King." The voice quavered as did the tiny lip.

Estel felt his heart drop, it was as he feared. "He is your Adar, Legolas he will not be sending you away anywhere. Remember, he promised you?" He had to make the Elfling understand, but he also needed to know what had brought these fears back to the fore.

"Lied, they all hate me and want me away." The big, luminescent blue eyes were full of tears.

"They love you, Leafie, very much and it would hurt them a lot if you went away." He gently hugged the hunched figure to him, behind him the door opened quietly and Lomion poked his head around the opening. Estel frowned and shook his head, the black head with drew although the door remained open. Estel returned his attention to the blond Prince in his arms.

"Hate me, sent Naneth and Tel away from me. No want me, I have to go." Legolas' voice rose in panic as he looked down into his arms. "We have to go, can not stay, not safe."

"It is safe, Legolas, I promise you, all of you are safe." He could tell his words held no comfort for the scared child.

"No, no, we go. We go with you." The tears were now readily falling down the pale porcelain cheeks.

"Of course you can come with me, I told you that, but I think you need to talk to your Adar and brother's first." His words did not have the effect he had hope for.

Legolas stiffened in his arms and began to shake with panic. "No! No, please, no, he hurt me. Please no!" His voice rose and it was obvious he was beginning to hyperventilate due to his panic. Estel was at a loss as to how to proceed.

A quiet knock at the door had Legolas trying to climb out of his arms, his movements jerky. Estel tightened his arms, trying to keep the Elfling safe.

His own foster father entered the room, Estel felt his own great sense of relief as obviously so did Legolas as he fell still once more.

"Adar, something is wrong. He thinks he will be sent away once more, I can not get him to listen to me." Estel was once more trying to comfort the small form in his arms.

"We were beginning to worry as well. Let me see if I can help. Legolas, may I have a look at you, little One?" Elrond knelt beside Estel and his precious bundle.

Slowly, oh so slowly the small blond turned to face him, Elrond had to fight to hide his smile as he saw the bundles held in his arms. As he watched a small mouse head poked its way out of his tunic, nose twitching before disappearing once more.

Elrond frowned, though as he got his first good look at the Elfling since entering the chamber. Legolas was pale, more so than usual; under his bright blue eyes were dark, black rings that had not been there at the morning meal. He also took in the fine tremble that shook the Prince.

"How do you feel?" He gently placed his hand against a clammy forehead.

"Tired." It was cut off by a loud yawn.

"I see anything else?" Elrond brushed the stray, bright hair from the hot forehead.

"Head hurts." A thoughtful frown followed by a hic cupping cry. "Head and tummy too." He winced as he tried to swallow.

Elrond noticed, though and smiled gently before asking. "Legolas, may I look into your throat?"

A puzzled nod and Legolas opened his mouth, unprepared to let his friends go. Elrond did not mind, as long as he could do what he needed and they helped calm Legolas down, it was fine by him.

He looked deeply into the small throat. "I need to get a candle, little One; it is very dark in there." He was rewarded by a small stifled giggle as he moved to get the candle.

Taking a good long look he placed the candle safely to one side before feeling each side of Legolas' throat, feeling for the glands he knew to be there. He caught Estel's eye, his son was frowning, about to comment. Elrond shook his head in warning.

"I am sure that must hurt. Have you ever had a sore throat before?" He lifted the tiny chin so that he could look into the shiny eyes.

"Hurts." Was the agreement. "Never had before." He was trying to search for Growly's ear but he had no free hands to help. Elrond gently guided the ear to its place.

"Does your tummy hurt badly?" A nod as Legolas sucked on the soggy ear.

"May I feel it?" Another nod. He gently moved the full arms out of the way, Estel holding the Elfling still. The stomach was soft with no guarding. "Well, I believe that all is well there, you are just a little bit upset and confused, which is why your tummy hurts."

"What about his throat?" Estel could not hide his worry, an Elf was never ill; it was part of their genetic makeup.

"It looks a little raw, I have to admit." He turned back to the Prince who was watching him closely. "Have you eaten or had anything to drink that burnt your throat?"

Estel's eyes widened at that as he remembered that both Thranduil and Lomion had complained that something they had had to drink had burnt just before they went… mad. That was only way Estel could describe it. Could who ever was doing this have targeted Legolas and if so why had he not become as angry as his father and brother?

Legolas gave a small nod and shook Growly's ear out of his mouth. "Strawberry, King's strawberry burnt me."

"I think that this is our answer, it would appear that Legolas has been targeted. If it follows the same routine, Legolas should sleep in a while, the headache may be a symptom of the potion. Can I ask you to stay with him?" Elrond looked to his son as he asked this question, already knowing what he would hear.

"Of course, Ada, I will not leave him, do not worry." Legolas was once more snuggled in his arms. To both Elf and man's relief, he seemed a lot calmer than he had been.

"Good, I need to speak with Mithrandir." The unspoken 'and Thranduil' was not lost on Estel. "I will return and check you over again later, if I may, Legolas?" A tired nod was Elrond's answer and he gently placed a small kiss on the still clammy face before rising and leaving the room.

"Well, little One, shall we get up off this hard floor and sit on your bed? We can let your friends stretch their legs; I think they may like that." At the shy nod he struggled to his feet, with out the use of his hands, he did not want to put Legolas down.

They made it safely to the bed and Legolas with Estel's help, gently placed his friends down on the coverings. It was as if they had suddenly come back to life.

Each of the small rabbits seemed to give themselves little shakes before moving around, sniffing their vicinity before settling once more to playing and sleeping. Mousey would not leave Legolas' side and sat contentedly on his knee.

The soft toys apart from Growly were once more arranged around the bed. Legolas himself though was still very on edge. Fear and a growing sense of confusion could be felt from him. Estel was talking gently trying to calm him down once again.

"We cone with you, Estel?" Legolas asked his voice timid.

"You will always be welcome to come and live with me, little One. Never forget that. Besides I am not going anywhere at the moment, not until I know that you are really alright." Estel tried to hide his smile as Legolas yawned once more.

"Still we come with you?" It was obvious that Legolas would not be letting this go.

"We will talk again, nearer to the time I need to go back to Rivendell. Are you sleepy?" Legolas was now rubbing his eyes, in an endearing that tugged in a way at Estel's heart that surprised him.

"Yes." Estel did nothing more he opened his arms in invitation and Legolas was soon being gently hugged once more. It was not long before the little Elfling was limp, eyes closed in sleep.

Estel sat that way for some time not wanting to move just in case Legolas was only sleeping lightly. Finally he had to move, his muscles were beginning to cramp. He laid the tiny Prince against the pillows and began one at a time moving the pets to their homes.

Once they were once more safe, Estel made his way back to the bed. Legolas had not stirred. He removed his tiny shoes and changed him into his nightshirt before lifting him and pulling the light covering back. It took a moment to have Legolas tucked up in his bed. He looked so comfortable and sweet that Estel had to smile once more.

He sat in the old rocking chair beside the bed, reaching for Legolas' fairy tale book he began to re-read the tales he knew so well from his own childhood. He had loved having his foster father read to him, it had been the highlight of his day.

Reading and lost in his memories he sat contentedly beside his friend, keeping watch for any danger or nasty dreams that may just try and plague the Prince.

Meanwhile in the King's library an intense discussion was taking place. Elrond had explained his findings and they were now trying to decide what to do about it.

Thranduil sat slumped in his chair head in hands in a very unusual act. Elrond did not think he had seen his friend this way very often at all. He almost had a defeated air about him.

Thranduil him self felt defeated, once more he had failed to protect his family. How could he lead his people if he could not even keep his sons safe?

"It would appear that there is someone who appears to have a grudge against you all. They would also have to have the chance to get to the food and wine. It may be one of you household staff, Mellon-nin." Mithrandir was sat next to Lomion. His tone was thoughtful.

"One of my staff? But they have all been with me for millennia. Why chose know to act?" The incredulity in Thranduil's voice echoed in the large chamber. Lomion nodded his agreement.

"Possibly something recent has brought about this need? So much has been going on, could you really say truthfully, hand on heart that you know all of your staff? Every single thing about them?" Mithrandir's right eye brow was raised in perfect imitation of Elrond.

"It is true that I have not been paying that much to the needs of the Realm, so much ahs happened since…" Thranduil's voice trailed off. "The people have been most understanding, but this has to stop. Lomion, I need you to check into the backgrounds of all of our staff. Elardion, please check with Talaeri about any health history's that we may need to know of." Talaeri was Mirkwood's chief Healer.

"Nolvo and Alcarnor, check with your friends in the stables. They may just have heard from other sources of anything unusual." The twins nodded and left the room. Thranduil turned to Drowlin. "Drowlin, I would like you to go to the kitchen's and ask about discreetly if any one has felt unusual. Be discreet, if who ever it is has contacts in the kitchen's I do not want him being forewarned."

"Of course, Adar, you can leave it with me." He too bowed and left the room.

"What can we do to help?" Elladan asked, eager to help all of his friends, he knew his twin brother would also feel the same way.

"You have become well know amongst the guards?" Thranduil turned his dark serious eyes towards them.

"Yes, we have quite a few friends amongst them." It was a simple statement of fact. Every time they came to Mirkwood, they would accompany them on hunting trips.

"Good, see if they know anything, discreetly of course." Thranduil gave a small, thin smile.

"Of course." The two stood bowed and left the chamber leaving the two Elves and one Maia, to themselves.

"What about us, Thranduil, how can we help?" Elrond knew he could not just sit and wait, doing nothing.

"We need to make sure that Legolas is safe. You said he mentioned that it was the strawberry from me that burnt his throat?"

"Yes, he mentioned it specifically." Elrod's voice was thoughtful and calm as he recalled the conversation with Legolas.

"How then did the potion get into the strawberry and why did Legolas not sense it as he did in the milk?" They were all pertinent questions that Thranduil asked.

"I do not know how it got into the strawberry; I could hazard a guess, though." Elrond was gazing into the air.

"Then please do so." There was an order somewhere in the voice.

"Of course, Mellon-nin." Elrond took no offence; he would be acting the same way in Thranduil's position. "I believe that the potion would have been injected with the potion immediately before they were served. It could not have been any longer than that as the fruit would have shown signs of being tampered with."

"That makes a lot of sense." Mithrandir was fingering his unlit pipe as he made this comment. He knew better than to try and smoke in the presence of the two Eldar. But smoking just happened to help him think.

"I agree with you, Mithrandir, it does make a lot of sense." Thranduil sighed; it led on to another thought. "That would mean this was planned. They would have to have the potion and the means of injecting it into the fruit with him."

"Yes, he still may have them on him, though I rather doubt that. As to why Legolas was unable to detect the potion? He was very tired this morning, very sleepy. May be he was not all that awake? Also remember he had had all of the fruit from around the table with no problem, may be he was lulled by that fact?" Elrond was doing what he loved best. Thinking on his feet and coming up with logical explanations.

"Another theory to match that is this." Mithrandir was sucking on his empty cold pipe. "The fruit is also very fragrant. Mayhap it was targeted for that reason as well. The smell would and could have masked the potency of the potion?"

"That too is all too possible. So we need to have someone who is either making or dealing with the food. That lowers the amount of Elves we need to investigate and talk to." Thranduil had pulled a piece of parchment towards him and lifting a quill, loaded it with ink and began to write in a long elegant hand, the Elven words flowing across the page.

Within seconds he had a list of names. Standing and leaving the study for a few minutes. When he returned he glanced at each of his two old and trusted friends. "Beliond is going to bring them to us one at a time so that we can talk to them. Is that long enough for you to check on my little Leaf?" There was a sense of wistfulness in his voice and Elrond knew Thranduil would give everything to check on his youngest son, yet he was frightened to in case the child was still upset by the potion.

"Come, if he is asleep, as I fully expect, it will cause no harm for you to see him." At Elrond's words they made their way to Legolas' bedchamber.

"Why do you think Legolas did not give into feelings of rage and withheld internal feelings?" This had been puzzling the King.

"I have given that some thought as well. I do not think Legolas really knows what the word or feeling of anger is yet, he is just to loving to hate any one. He loathes hurting anyone's feelings. I think this potion plays with a persons feeling and emotions. Therefore Legolas would only have some feelings for it to work with." Elrond smiled as he spoke, this was so like Legolas, too kind and sweet.

"You mean that it played on his sense of insecurity and all that has happened sine Laurelin passed?" Just the mention of his wife's name was painful to Thranduil. How much he longed to see her once more, to hear her voice.

"Yes, I mean exactly that. Thanks to Drowlin's machinations, Legolas' greatest fear is being sent away from his family, away from you. This picked up on that and increased it. He still believes somewhere deep inside, I think, that you will send him away." Elrond raised his eyes in the sign of peace as Thranduil opened his mouth to speak angrily. "We know you will not do that, but it does not stop the fact that deep down somewhere in your son that fear still lingers."

They had reached Legolas' chamber. "What do I do?" Thranduil asked desperately.

"You love him and prove those fears wrong, you will win, believe me, and I know you all to well."

"He is lucky that he had a father and brothers willing to do that for him." Mithrandir's could not help but make that comment. The smile he got from Thranduil pleased him and it was a far more relaxed group that entered the room.

Legolas was curled up Growly's ear still firmly held in his mouth, fast asleep. Estel was still sat beside him, book still in hand. He put it down as they entered, smiling in welcome.

"How is he?" Thranduil made it to the side of Legolas' bed.

"He has slept since just after Adar left. He has not even moved." He smiled at the Elfling with affection.

"He looks so peaceful." Thranduil too smiled down at his sleeping son.

"If I may examine him?" Elrond's voice was wry, he had very little time. Thranduil smile sheepishly at his friend as he moved further up the bed, leaving room for Elrond to tend his son.

Elrond moved in to take Thranduil's vacated space. At first glance he was please to see that Legolas did not look anywhere near as pale as he had previously. The dark rings under his eyes had eased as well, but then he was sleeping.

He brushed some loose hair away from the tiny forehead before feeling it with the back of his hand. Yes, Legolas was definitely cooler, he was no longer clammy. His glands also felt as if they had settled once more, that had worried him earlier; the fact that the Prince's glands had been inflamed.

He did not check the child's throat; he did not want to waken him from his much needed sleep.

Satisfied he sat back, pleased that the potion did not seem to have harmed Legolas, that had been another concern; that the potion would be dangerous to a small child. He needed to speak to how ever had developed this potion, just in case.

"He seems better than he did earlier. His glands are down as is the temperature; I think he will just sleep this off now. He may have a headache when he wakens; we will deal with that then." Elrond could hear the relief in his own voice; it was echoed in smiles around the room.

They stayed another ten minutes, each taking turns to clasp the tiny hand. Then leaving Estel once more in charge, after he had returned to his own chamber and retrieved the book he was reading, they left the chamber once more.

Back in Thranduil's office, they made themselves comfortable as they waited. It was not long before there was a knock at the door and Beliond, Thranduil's butler entered.

"My Lord, this is Methalian, she serves at your table." The young Elleth in question bowed, looking nervous.

"Thank you, Beliond, you may go. Come nearer child." For she was nothing more than that. She did so and the interview was started.

Three hours and twenty staff later, they took a short break. During this break, Thranduil spoke to his sons and friends. They had learnt nothing from their assignments how ever this was he had not spoken to any of his plans.

They began the last interview a short time later. It was an elder Elf, one Thranduil had known for years. "Mae Govannen, Darenholt."

"My Liege, you wanted to speak to me?" There was something in that voice. Something disturbing and Mithrandir found him self watching the Elf closely. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Elrond stiffen.

"Yes, some one fed a potion to Prince Legolas in his strawberry; we are trying to find the culprit. I have been speaking to all staff that come into contact with the food. Have you seen anything suspicious?" Thranduil had relaxed back into his chair watching Darenholt closely.

"No, I have not seen anything. As far as I am aware no one else has tampered with the food." Darenholt gave a small, smug smile.

"I see, have you… wait a minute, and what do you mean as far as you know _no one else_ has tampered with the food?" Thranduil was on his feet.

"Just what I meant by that, Thranduil." The voice was now cold and calculating. "Did you really expect me to leave my spawn in your filthy hands?"

"Your spawn? What do you mean?" All three others in the room had no idea what he was talking about.

"Legolas, did you really think I would leave him to ruin my life? No my son will die, trust me."

Silence fell, a stunned silence.

To be continued

Thank you to all our reviewers, you mean a lot to us. Please continue to let us know what you think?

Replies to reviews:

**__**

DarkAngel: Suspense is not good for the heart, so here you go more for you!!

**__**

AnathTheGODDESS: Yep, a tricky little devil of an impostor. I, Shell, would love to know who you think the person is. Who do you not like? Me evil? Nah, that is all Mei, not me!!! ;P A mystery bluff, too? Me too. All your point's a pertinent and right. I will say no more as I don't want to ruin your next few chapters. I am stunned you are clueless, but then I haven't given a lot of clues yet. Let me say about the milk, if you had something you disliked and tried to get out of drinking numerous times, would you be believed if you tried once more? That was what we were trying to get across. Sorry if it didn't work. (I am not evil either. It is just Shell brings it our of me. Any way I am the fluff expert. No one who writes fluff can be evil)

LadyJackIsBack: Here it is for you with a few sort of answers.

Bradleigh: Nosey wizard to go! More of him soon too. Give the poor King a break he has just lost his wife, almost lost his youngest numerous times and been dosed with a nasty potion. I would want to do any work either!! Estel? Why would we hurt Estel??!! (But we could)

**__**

Chanchi76: Yep, we will be continuing, we also have the next one planned, too. (Excuse me who has the next one planned.)

Lirenel: Not poisoned, no. Here is more for you.

Triptych: Read on for more clues. Mei is already well into the next chapter for you…

Ceyxa: Bint and Lint? LOL!! We will certainly keep that in mind! Leafie go to Rivendell? Sorry that had not even been considered. Sorry.

Dark Borg Drone: We are glad you like it, read on and find out….

Banana nut muffin: Sorry to keep you hanging, we hope it did not hurt too much? Glad you like it though. It just seem natural for Leafie to have all these animal friends. The next question may well have been answered in this chapter.

MoroTheWolfGod: Here! More! Now! Enjoy!!!

Stephanie: We hope you had a nice vacation, did you go somewhere nice?

Well, dear friends, that is all for the moment, more tomorrow we hope (digs at Mei as Shell wants to fins out what is going to happen as well as you all!).

Take care and enjoy the beautiful sun!

Love,  
Meisalliam, Shell, Leafie and all the gang!


	22. 22

Thranduil could not move, could not think, all he could do was stand there dumbfounded and in a state of shock by what he had just heard. He turned to Darenholt his voice and glare icy. "Legolas is my son. You are nothing but a sick and twisted bastard if you think for one moment that you could make me question Laurelin's faithfulness."

Darenholt laughed lightly, almost with delight. "Your wife was faithful to you, never fear. All she did while I took my pleasure was to scream at me for killing her." Darenholt looked at his King with a sneer on his face. "Legolas _is_ my son, have you never questioned why he looks nothing like you."

Thranduil could only stare at the other Elf and for the first time he could see the resemblance to his youngest son, the long golden hair and the sparkling blue eyes; so unlike his own.

He lunged at the servant. "How dare you speak out against my wife? She would never cheat on me, I loved her!"

Darenholt calmly moved to one side and out if the enraged King's path. In one smooth move he slammed his fist into Thranduil's temple, knocking him out in one. Before either Elrond or Mithrandir could move he calmly turned and left the chamber.

The Maia and Elf Lord moved swiftly to their unconscious friend having taken the silent agreement that they needed to make sure that Thranduil was alright before beginning the search to catch Darenholt. At least they knew who the perpetrator was.

With their help Thranduil came too. He sat bolt upright, far too quickly making the room spin around him. His two friends tried to make him lay down once more but he ignored them and forced him self to stand, leaning heavily against the wall. "I do not believe him. Laurelin would not be unfaithful and dishonest. She would never have slept with him. And Legolas, Legolas is _my_ son."

Elrond tried to comfort his distraught friend and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as he quietly replied. "We can not know that, he would not just make some thing like that up. We will need to investigate this."

"No!" Thranduil lashed out with his arm inadvertently catching Elrond's chin. "No, you must not tell Lomion, Estel or any one else of this. Especially not Legolas, imagine how he would react. I know she loved me and would never act like this." There was desperation in his voice.

Mithrandir could only look at the emotional King in silence, Thranduil met his gaze. "I am acting like an idiot am I not?" Thranduil sounded defeated

Mithrandir gave a small soft reassuring smile before speaking. "Sit, we need to go through the facts and decide exactly why Darenholt is claiming Legolas as his own."

Thranduil nodded, shivering violently at the thought of someone taking his most precious son from him.

Lomion was exhausted as he made his way through the Palace; he had spent all day trying to find the servant who was after his family but to no avail. All he really wanted to do now was sleep, but he did not have that choice. Estel had been stuck inside all day looking after his little brother and he knew he had to go and relieve the man.

Yawning he entered Legolas' chamber and gasped at the sight in front of him. Legolas was crying softly in his sleep. Estel was lying next to him trying to calm him.

Estel looked up and met the eyes of his friend and with compassion in his eyes mouthed. "Lomion, please leave. The last thing he needs right know is to see anyone who has also been affected by that potion right now."

Lomion nodded and left the room with one last sorrowful look at his brother.

As he left the room he bumped into someone. Looking up he found a smiling servant named Darenholt. "I am most sorry, your highness."

Lomion frowned at the tone of his voice but smiled anyway. "No, it was my fault; I was not looking where I was going." Lomion helped him pick up several of the dropped sheets only to look up as he felt a prick in his upper arm Looking up he noticed Darenholt holding a thorn like needle. He had time to ask "What?" before he slumped to the ground unconscious.

Darenholt looked down at the fallen Prince and laughed, concentrating he used his mental powers to lift the Elf off of the ground and Darenholt quickly left the palace with the floating form of Lomion following closely behind him….

Thranduil was barely listening as Elrond and Mithrandir discussed the best way to combat and confront this new foe. All he could think of was his wife and Legolas.

"He will not risk showing him self openly again." Mithrandir stated. "We have seen him and know now who he is."

Elrond nodded and was about to speak when Thranduil suddenly picked up his goblet and hurled it against the wall. The goblet smashed and the dark wine ran down the wall to pool on the floor. To Elrond's eye it looked for all the world to be blood and not wine.

"Do you remember what that traitor said?" Thranduil snarled, "_All she did when I took my pleasure was to scream at me for killing her. _Laurelin did not cheat on me, she was raped." Wild eyes looked up at his friends. "Do you recall just how depressed Laurelin was before we found out that she was pregnant with Legolas?"

Elrond could only nod again and Thranduil continued. "We had decided after Drowlin that we would not have any more children. We agreed that five were more than enough. I have never regretted having Legolas, never. Do you remember how she would not let any one near Legolas as a baby? May be she did not want any of us to notice the resemblance to that piece of filth."

Mithrandir laid a calming hand on the King's shoulder. "We still do not know for sure that Legolas is not your son, we need to do the a test. I know of one that we can use, but it requires both yours and Legolas' blood."

Thranduil nodded slightly and walked out of the chamber followed by his closest friends. They approached Legolas' chamber smiling as they heard the sound of his happy chatter.

Pushing the door open they all gave broad smiles at the sight of Legolas curled up on his bed next to Estel on his bed telling him a story. It was a beautiful sight to watch. The little blond chattering away immersed in his tale.

Estel looked up at them and returned the smile. "Leafie wanted to tell me a story." Legolas looked up at his father but quickly lowered his eyes once again.

Thranduil felt his heart drop with sadness at the sight and he moved over to the bed and wrapped his arms around the small Elfling.

"Little Leaf, I need you to listen very carefully to me and what I am going to say. Whatever happens I will always love you and you will be my son, always."

Legolas peered questioningly at his father and smiled. "I know, Ada and I will always love you and you will always be my Ada."

"That is right, Little One, that is right." Thranduil felt the tears slipping out from his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to stop them. He closed them and took a deep breath trying to calm his sudden nerves. "Leafie, Elrond needs to take a little of your blood. I promise it will not hurt. Can you be brave for me, little One?"

Legolas gave a slow nod and looked fearfully at Elrond. He in turn tried to smile calmly and try to calm the frightened Elfling. "Can you hold your arm out please, Legolas and then we can get this all done."

Legolas shook his head and buried his face into his Adar's chest and held his arms close to him.

"Legolas, come on be brave just like Lomion." Estel tried to coax his friend to no avail, Legolas still refused.

Then Elrond had an idea and groaned silently to himself, why had he not thought of this before? "What if I take some from your Ada as well, little One? I can do that first and you can see that it will not hurt." Legolas nodded and Thranduil let Elrond collect his blood in a small vial. Legolas watched his every move.

Once happy that his Ada was alright and that it really had not hurt, he held out his thin arm and cringed as Elrond collected the vial of blood. Once he was done Elrond placed a small bandage over the tiny wound, which was still oozing slightly. Kissing the Elfling's head he told him. "That was very brave, Legolas. Come, we will go to the kitchen and see if we can find some strawberries?"

Legolas' reaction stunned them all. He screamed at Elrond and would not stop. "No! No, no, no, no!!! Please no strawberries, I promise be good." He held his hand out once more. "Take more, no strawberries." He was crying openly now testament to his fear.

Estel took Legolas from his father and rocked him gently. "Do not worry, little One, no strawberries and no more blood. Shall we play with Mousey for a while?"

The other three left the room still shocked at the Elfling's reaction to his favourite food.

Elrond walked toward the healing wing with Mithrandir to check the blood while Thranduil went to check on his other son's.

As Elrond stepped forward he heard the distinct sound of cracking glass, looking down he could see that he had trodden on a vial. The clear glass still held a small residue on the sides; Elrond was puzzled as to what it had held. Bending he picked it up carefully, slipping it into his pocket he decided to test it later out of pure interest.

Thranduil looked curiously at his friend as he saw him pause and then bend, but forgot all about it when a passing servant came up to him and with a low bow handed him a letter that had been delivered to the palace. Thanking him he opened it and could only read shocked.

__

Thranduil,

__

You really need to take better care of your sons; you seem to have misplaced one. Oh, dear.

__

You have my son and I have yours. Give me mine and yours will be returned to you unharmed.

__

I expect confirmation within the hour. If I hear nothing by the time one day has passed your son will be returned to you one piece at a time.

__

To show this is no idle threat here is a present for you.

__

Darenholt

Thranduil could only stare at the clump of hair that held the royal braid in his hand. The traitor had one of his son's? He had to know.

He rushed down the hall, passing the startled servant. Making the door that led into the family quarters he stopped. Common sense once more reasserted it self. He looked back at the servant.

"Please, I would like all my sons and their friends to be found and brought to the family room. It is urgent." The command in the King's voice could not be missed and the servant bowed and rushed off on his errand, if his King said this was urgent then nothing would get in his way.

Thranduil took a deep, calming breath before pushing the door to the chamber open. The large airy room was empty. He crossed to the chair in front of the fire, sitting he let the fire warm him. For the first time in his long life he could say he was cold. And it was not from the elements. This cold came from inside, and nothing would cure it until he had all his sons with him once more.

His musings were broken as the door opened. To his relief the Twin's entered the room followed closely by Elladan and Elrohir. They all had anxious looks on their faces.

"Ada, you wanted to see us?" Nolvo was the first to speak.

"Is something wrong with Legolas?" Alcarnor broke in; worry for his younger brother making his heart beat even faster.

"No, Legolas is alright, Estel is with him. I just need to speak to you all about something that has come to light." Thranduil tried to smile and reassure them but he could tell that it was not working.

The door opened once more and Drowlin entered, he too looked worried as he took a seat beside his brother's. A tense silence fell.

The door opened once more and Elardion entered the room. His face just as grim and worried as the others.

"Sit down, Ion-nin; we just need to wait for Lomion." Lomion did as his father suggested, unsure as to what was going on. The wait carried on. Thranduil's worry grew, where was his eldest son?

A knock at the door interrupted each of their thoughts and worries. The door slowly opened to reveal the servant Thranduil had spoken to earlier.

"My Lord, I am sorry but I can not find Prince Lomion. I have looked every where I can think of."

This admission sent Thranduil's heart falling once more. Before he could say any more, the door opened once more and Elrond and Mithrandir entered. Neither could hide his shock at seeing all of the others present in the room. Especially after Thranduil had specifically said he wanted no one else to know what had happened.

He was just about to comment on this when Thranduil beat him to it. "I will begin and inform Lomion of this when he returns." He hated lying to his sons, but until he had spoken with his friends he did not want them to worry. "Legolas has already recovered from the dose of potion he received. We also know just who has been behind this. It is a servant called Darenholt. I want every one of you to have nothing to do with him; do not approach him on any circumstances. If you see him I want you to alert one of the guards immediately. I want all of you to promise that you will stay away from him." He looked at each one of the young Elves each gave their word.

As soon as he was satisfied, Thranduil left the room, leaving them to talk amongst themselves. Mithrandir and Elrond followed him.

Once he was in his study he turned towards them and raised his eyes for a moment's peace. "Before we start you need to look at this." He handed the parchment to Elrond who took it and read it. He passed it on to Mithrandir with a stunned look on his face.

"You believe this?" Mithrandir looked up from his reading.

"Yes, he also sent me this." He opened his left hand and showed them the braid of hair he was still clutching so tightly.

Silence fell as his friends realised just what it was that Thranduil was holding. He then gently returned it to his robe pocket. "No one can find Lomion that was why I had every one gather in the family chamber. I was hoping to prove this letter wrong." He slumped in his chair, exhausted by all that had happened.

"We will find him, Mellon-nin, Darenholt can not hold him for ever." Mithrandir tried his hardest to reassure.

"We do have some news for you. Legolas is your son; his blood apart from Laurelin's matches yours. We would need to have some of Darenholt's blood, but it may well be he is a distant relative on Laurelin's side." Elrond was at least pleased to say this. His old friend had been through so much.

Thranduil could only breathe in relief. He had been sure that Laurelin would not be unfaithful. He had also been right. Then fear hit him like a spear. Lomion.

"Lomion, what about, Lomion?" Thranduil could feel the colour running from his face.

"We will find him, I will help." Mithrandir promised.

"As will I. We need to speak with this Darenholt. We also have more than a good idea as to what happened to Lomion." He reached into his pocket and brought out the small vial he had picked up in the hall way earlier. "This held a potent sleeping mixture. All it would need to introduce it into a person would be a thorn needle and you have plenty of those trees and shrubs around you."

"He drugged, Lomion?" Horror was clear in Thranduil's voice.

"It would appear so. Luckily it will have no side effects. Lomion will probably just feel as if he has been drinking just a little too much Dorwinion." Elrond ended on a smile. A smile he really did not feel like giving for he too was worried about Lomion. But he was also worried about keeping the real truth from Thranduil. That Legolas was not his son, they had decided to with hold that until they could really and truthfully clear this up.

"I will gather the guards. Who ever this is must be ill in the head. We need to find him as quickly as possible." Thranduil was up and out of the chamber before either of them could stop him, not that they wanted to for they too followed quickly on his heels.

It was cold outside as they gathered the guards and patrols for the search. The first break they had was when one of the Patrol leaders recalled seeing Darenholt earlier that day heading towards the forest on his own. It was in this direction that they headed. Thranduil was in the lead, followed closely by his friends and Elardion, who Mithrandir insisted be told what was going on.

Thranduil had been reluctant but had finally accepted that his second eldest son should ideally be informed.

They were silent as they made their way through the forest and very much on the alert.

The first thing that Lomion was aware of was the pain in his head. Next was the fact that he was so dry he could have drained the River Anduin. His next impression was the pain in his wrists.

He tried to move but found he could not. He was so fuzzy; he shook his head to try and clear it, but could only moan as the pain increased. He tried to raise his hands to rub his eyes, only to realise they were tied behind him. He tried unsuccessfully to stand; to his shock even his ankles had been restrained. He tried to call out but a gag made this almost impossible.

He looked around wildly, unsure as to neither what was happening nor where he was.

It appeared to be a cold damp cave. He had no idea how he had got there. The last thing he remembered was being in the hallway and … Darenholt.

Memory came back in a rush just as a dark figure entered the cave, cutting off the source of light…

To be continued

Hi everyone. This is Meisalliam and Shell has trusted me to say the stuff to you guys today,. I hope that you all loved the chapter cause me and Shell had a little argument over it so if she reads the notes I add. I am sorry Mellon nin. I know I always seem to get things my way.

Please go and review everyone thanks.

Blue September Rain: Does it hurt being on pins and needles.

Triptych : Yep Darenholt is an evil to rival Drowlin. He thinks he Leafies father because he could be right.

Leeanne: Leafie says hi back. That was a shell original line. I come up with nothing funny.

bradleigh: What do you think is going on and I will tell you if you are any where near right.

LadyJackIsBack: He just can not get a break can he.

Sky14 : Thanks we hope you like this one to.

Lirenel: Sorry if you do not like it but it gets better honest.

Dark Borg Drone: what's it like being a drone?

AnathTheGODDESS: Okay I have left yours to last cause I need to Say some stuff. I apologise but we are the kind of writers who do sometimes ignore the rules. We discussed the facts said by J.R.R.Tolkien before deciding in what way to go but in the end we thought this would be more entertaining and true to our original characters than having Laurelin cheat on Thranduil. I hope that you are cool with this cause it is the way we wanted the story to go.

Love

Shell, Meisalliam, Leafie, Lomion, Darenholt, Thranduil, Drowlin, Elardion, Estel, Elrond, Alcarnor, Nolvo, Arwen. . . . The list goes on and on and on


	23. 23

Disclaimer: we do not own these characters.

****

Please read Shell's message at the end.

Chapter Twenty Three

Lomion could only watch as the dark figure made its way towards him. Slowly the light changed so that he could get his first good look at his captor. His heart dropped. It was Darenholt.

The other Elf had a strange smile on his face and glint in his eye that Lomion could not identify. It sent shivers down his back, none the less.

"Well, well, the little Prince is finally awake. It is about time."

Lomion could only raise his eyebrow in question at the servant before him.

"Your father has been made aware of where you are, in a sense, Princeling. He was given one hour to reply to my demands. It will please you to know just how much he thinks of you as he has not replied."

Lomion forced him self to keep calm at this statement.

"Does it hurt knowing he does not care one jot for you?" Lomion could not answer as much as he would love to, the gag prevented that.

Darenholt grinned as he took in his prisoner. Then it dawned on him that the Prince was helpless and his to do with as he wanted. The grin became an evil one. This would be fun.

Looking Lomion in the eye he moved to his side. With not one word he pulled back his right leg and kicked the Crown Prince hard, Then again and again.

Lomion could only grunt in pain as the blows landed. He could not even roll into a ball to protect him self.

Darenholt could not stop; now that he had started he just carried on, laughing maniacally as he heard the Prince's ribs crack loud in the cave.

Finally the madness diminished and he looked down to find the Prince, his face stark white and eye's closed tightly against the pain, barely clinging to consciousness. Calmly and coolly he took a deliberate step forward and stepped on Lomion's leg. The resulting crack and stifled cry was like music to his ears, it felt good as he watched the Prince beneath him go limp. Oh yes, Thranduil's spawn would suffer.

The search parties had widened their search area. Having scoured the area Darenholt had been seen in earlier and found nothing, Thranduil had sent for reinforcements. He had to find his son.

Elrond and Mithrandir were riding close to the King, worried for him. This really was the last thing that he needed. As each sector was searched and they came up with nothing, Thranduil became more and more desperate.

At last Elrond called a halt and had all the parties return to one central place. With Thranduil by his side, he called for maps of the area to be brought out and studied. As each area they had searched was crossed off, the patrols were handed new assignments and left once more, all eager to find their friend and Prince.

Estel was still keeping Legolas occupied; once more the room was dotted with the assault course for the animals. He would never admit it to any one but playing with Legolas and his furry friends was great fun. The tiny Elfling found such joy in all manner of things.

"Estel?" the voice was quiet and he turned to find Legolas gently holding Scamp.

"Yes, little One?" he smiled at his friend, he looked so sweet sitting their like that.

"Scamp is scared." Wide, trusting blue eyes looked at him.

"Why is Scamp scared, Legolas?" He moved nearer to the Elfling.

"Storm is coming." Legolas could not stop the shiver that ran through him.

"A storm?" He looked towards the window to see light grey skies.

"Yes, big storm. Scamp can feel it." He was trying to calm the small animal.

"What kind of storm, Leafie?" Estel was concerned, not sure that Legolas was really able to understand the small creature.

"Snow, it is bad snow."

"Well, that is alright, you are all safe inside. Nothing can harm you in here, I am with you." He hugged the two small forms to him, offering what comfort he could.

"Lomion is sad."

Estel blinked at this change of subject and he let the Elfling go to look down at him. Legolas took the chance and he stood and made for the window. Setting Scamp down on the chair by the window he used it to climb up onto the windowsill. Once there he stood looking out a frown marring his fair features.

"Legolas, why is Lomion sad?" He moved near to the window too. Trying to see what Legolas was looking at.

"He is in the dark and hurting. He is so cold. The trees told the wind and they tell me." Was the simple explanation.

"Lomion is in the dark?" Estel could not hide his puzzlement.

Legolas nodded not taking his eyes off of the forest.

A thought occurred to him then. "Legolas, did they tell you where he is?"

"Yes, Ada is looking for him, but they go in the wrong way."

"Can you tell me where Lomion is?" A nod. "Would you show me?"

Wide frightened blue eyes looked at him and Legolas frantically shook his head.

"I will be with you and we can take 'Dan and 'Ro with us, we will not let anything get to you. You do want to help Lomion do you not?"

"Yes. I scared." The little voice quaked with fear.

"You are good and brave, Little Leaf. I will not leave your side. Did Scamp say how long before the snow came?" It was a surprise to Estel as he realised that he actually believed the small rabbit had given them a warning.

"Not long. We go?" Legolas was trying to be brave, but deep down he was very scared and did not want to go outside.

"Yes, but not before we put you into some warmer clothes." Estel hunted through the Elfling's wardrobe and chose some thick winter clothing along with a warm bright red cloak. It did not take long to have the Elfling ready and hand in hand they walked to find the twins.

They found them in their chamber; Estel noted with a small smile that they were already planning their next prank on Nolvo and Alcarnor. They jumped at the chance of helping Legolas find his brother and ten minutes later the four of them were on their way to the stables.

Legolas was held in Estel's arms clutching his bow tightly to him, his small quiver on his back. To the two Elves and the Man's amusement he had insisted on going back to his chamber for it. When they had tried to argue against this he had been adamant and in the end they had felt that they had had no choice in the matter.

Legolas kept nervously looking around him, he really did not like being out here. Estel tried to reassure his small friend. But by the way he was rigid in his arms he knew he was failing. The only thing they could do was get him to the stables and safety, at least for a short while.

Legolas stood nervously watching as they readied their horses. The wind was telling him to hurry and that Lomion was hurt.

Once the horses were ready, Estel settled the Elfling carefully in front of him and they were on their way.

It took little time to reach the outskirts of the main forest. Once they did, Estel halted his horse. Turning to Legolas he asked. "Which way do we go, little One?"

"I speak to tree." It took a second to realise what Legolas needed to do. He moved towards the old gnarled tree. Legolas reached out and touched the bark. A small smile appeared on his face as he listened to the trees song. It soon turned to a frown as the tree changed and gave him its warning.

"That way, Oaky say we need to hurry." Legolas was pointing towards one of the darker routes into the forest. Estel exchanged a startled look with his brother's. Elladan mouthed "Oaky?" Estel could only shrug as confused as they were.

Legolas prodded them. "Hurry!" They needed no further urging and they headed towards the path that the Elfling indicated. Estel could feel his young charge shivering as the forest swallowed them.

Thranduil was becoming more frantic as every minute passed. The thought of his eldest being in his eldest son being in the hands of this crazy Elf scared him more than he could explain.

He did not even notice that the day was becoming darker by the second nor that the wind had become stronger and was continuing to increase.

All he could concentrate on was finding his son. At least the others were safe back at the Palace. He watched as Elrond handed out the new search parameters. He could only thank the Valar that he had such wonderful friends. He would have to find a way to thank them properly when all this was over and done with.

Darenholt sat by the small fire he had made watching the Prince for signs of his return to consciousness. During the time he had kept a close eye on the other Elf he had planned what he would do next.

Even if the Thranduil handed over the Bratling to him, Lomion would not be returned as he had left, oh no. If he had his way the Prince would never be the same again.

All he needed know was for him to wake up and he could carry out his plan….

Legolas shivered where he sat. The forest looked so scary, it was dark. Darker than he had ever thought was possible and all sorts of noises echoed around them. Most of them he could not identify.

He snuggled back into Estel's warmth as they continued on their way. The wind was rising by the second making the branches around them sway back wards and for wards. Even though he knew the wind and the trees would not hurt him, it scared him. A lot.

"Are we going the right way?" Estel could feel the trembling body but did not know how to react.

Legolas gave a nervous, shaky nod. The trees were being very specific. So specific that they were know moaning their encouragement to them. Their urgency clear, it scared Legolas even more.

Not one of them noticed a small time later when all other sounds apart from the wind and the moaning of the trees had vanished. Legolas was growing more nervous by the minute. He did not know why but he could feel that something was going to happen. That something was waiting.

He was just about to warn Estel when Elrohir gave a cry from his spot behind them "Orcs!"

Estel muttered a few well chosen oaths then, only stopping when he noticed that Legolas was listening to every word he was saying. He did not have time to deal with that then, he released his sword and made ready, berating himself for not having more guards come with them and for unwittingly putting Legolas in danger. It was too late for regrets though as the Orcs poured through the trees bent on killing the Elves in front of them…

Elardion was becoming frustrated. No matter where they were searching there was no sign of either Lomion or Darenholt. He shivered in the failing light. Every inch of him was on the alert. Even his hair felt as if it was on edge. Some thing was going to happen and soon. He could feel it and almost sense it.

Urging his horse on he continued to search. Again and again he came up with nothing.

He was just about to turn and rejoin his father and the main search group when the sound of metal hitting upon metal caught his attention.

Drawing his own sword he made his way through the trees towards the sound.

The trees opened into a small clearing. In that clearing were about twenty Orcs. They were scattered around three horses. On one of those horses to his horror was his very frightened and white youngest brother.

He needed no bidding and with a war cry joined the battle taking the Orcs by surprise. The fight did not last long but was very fierce.

Legolas clung to Estel scared beyond comprehension as he watched some of the monsters who had killed his mother fight.

He had seen them all too often in his dreams, joined by the hated spiders. But he had never expected to see them again in real life. They were horrible and terrified him. What if they were to kill Elardion and Estel? What would he do if he was left all alone out here?

He could only squeal as once of their wicked curved weapons came very close to him. It left a shiver of air behind and Estel turned the horse to protect the Prince. It did not help. Another Orc took up the challenge and just before Elladan decapitated it, it managed to take another swing at Legolas and left a long bloody wound on the Elfling's unprotected left leg.

Legolas could not prevent his cry as the blade hit home leaving in its wake a burning feeling. Elardion snarled at the sound and fought the last few Orcs with a viciousness none had ever seen before.

Then it was over and he made his way to Estel's side. Offering the human a glower he accepted the crying Elfling before going to sit beneath one of the trees out of range of the bodies. Reaching in to his pack he pulled out the medical pouch that he carried with him out of long practice.

As he was cleaning the long wound, Estel was trying to comfort Legolas. Elardion could not help but ask the question that was upper most in his mind. "What in the name of Valar are you doing out here? And with Legolas? Have you gone mad?" His voice was harsh, he could not help it after all he had just had the one of the largest frights in his long life.

"Legolas knows where Lomion is. He is showing us." Estel tried to explain.

"And you believe an Elfling?" Contempt was clear in his voice.

"Yes, I do and if you had any sense so will you. Is it poisoned?" There was new fear in Estel's voice.

The reply was succinct and to the point. "Yes. Lucky for the three of you I have the correct herbs to treat it with me." He had to smile, grimly at Estel's shock at this. "You forget we fight this menace daily. We all carry the herbs and spider anti venom. Or at least we do now."

"When did you start this?" Estel was curious.

"Since Legolas was bitten. Adar put the Captain of his Guard on the spot and he caved in to Adar's wishes. Admittedly Lord Elrond giving Ada his support along with our head healer, made it very difficult for him to refuse." Estel watched as with sure hands Elardion treated and bandaged the wound.

Legolas was quiet now watching his brother's face. "There good as new, Leafie. All I need for you to do now is drink this for me." He reached for the water skin and mixed the herbs before handing the skin to Legolas to drink. He could only smile at the face the Elfling pulled. "That will help with the pain, little One. What is this that I hear about you knowing where Lomion is?"

Every eye in the clearing turned to him as he asked this. The twins finished moving the carcasses from the path and moved towards them. Elladan sat and as they listened he began to clean the long, deep wound that Elrohir had received during the fighting.

Legolas just looked at his brother and Elardion shivered there was something… old about that look. Not just old but positively ancient. He had never seen Legolas like this before. Before he could ask again Legolas smiled and pointed. "Snow!"

Estel started and looked up just in time to see the first few flakes of snow beginning to fall from the heavens. He turned to Elardion. "Legolas told me quite some time ago that there was a snow storm coming. He was right. Legolas, can you take us to Lomion?" He smiled down at the Elfling once more.

"Yes, wind says we have to hurry." They needed no further bidding and even Elardion found him self believing his brother. Once again they began to move through the forest.

Elardion could only watch in amazement as his brother, who to his knowledge had never once been any where near this part of the forest, led the way unerringly through the trees. He would not have believed it if he had not been there to see it.

Then just in front of them was an opening in the trees, behind it they could see some rock. As they moved forward they could see that there was an opening.

"There. Lomion is there!" Legolas called out. Estel was just about to praise him when he felt the Elfling in his arms stiffen once more.

"Legolas, what is it?" Estel's voice was soft. He did not want to alert what ever it was that frightened Legolas.

"Spiders. Spiders here." The last came out on a sob of fear.

Not one of them doubted Legolas this time. They all knew just how uncannily accurate he was when it came to detecting spider's.

"Elardion, get Lomion. We will sort the spiders out." Estel called to his friend and Elardion nodded. Before he disappeared from sight.

The others drew their swords and bows before leaving the safety of the horses. "Legolas, stay close to me. Elrohir and Elladan will try and kill the spiders with their bows. Do not leave my side!" Legolas nodded and to Estel it seemed as if he had a determined look on his face.

Then the monstrous creatures were upon them. Elrohir tackled the one nearest to him and managed to dispose of it with one shot through the eye. Another soon took its place.

Soon all that could be heard was the whoosh as arrows were sent into the black swarm that was coming at them.

Spider after spider was killed, only to be replaced by more. Estel was too involved in keeping Legolas safe so he was not really watching his surrounds as he should have been. He did not notice the big old spider moving with a sense of purpose towards him.

But Legolas did. He calmly took one of Estel's arrows from his quiver and even though it was too big for his bow her managed to fire it at the spider, his hands shaking somewhat.

Estel spun around at the sound in time to see one of his arrows hit the spider right in the eye. He could only gape as it squealed once before falling dead to the forest fall. He looked down in shock at the Elfling beside who still held the quiver at the ready. He could only shake his head in amazement as he turned back to the fight.

Elladan was pinned to the ground, the spider above him trying to both bite and sting him in its agitation. Luckily he was still able to move and rolling from side to side he managed to keep out of the range of the creature. A second later a familiar arrow sank into the monsters eye and it fell to the ground, just as Elladan scrambled, very un-elf like, out of its way.

"Thank you, Estel!" he called already tackling another spider.

"Do not thank me, it was Legolas!" Was the reply.

Elladan put this down to his imagination the Elfling could not have shot the spider. That was impossible; he had not even had a proper archery lesson yet.

Suddenly more arrows shot through the clearing aimed solely at the spiders. More Elves poured into the clearing. Mirkwood Elves, at that. Led by the King him self. Soon no spiders were left alive and the group all gathered together. Thranduil cried with alarm as he caught sight of his youngest son amidst the carnage and he caught him in his arms worried by the blood that coated his leggings.

"Just what is my son doing here?" His voice was cold and throbbed once more with anger.

"I am sorry, my Lord, but he knew where Lomion is. Elardion is getting him as we speak. Legolas saved both mine and Elladan's life." Estel was looking at the Elfling with such pride he almost felt as of he would burst.

"Legolas? But how?" Every one of the new comers as well as the twins were surprised and amazed at Estel's claim.

"He used his bow. He is an incredible natural." Legolas was smiling back at him.

"What with? He has no sharp arrows." Thranduil was looking at his son in shock.

"He used mine when I was other wise engaged. He truly is amazing." Soon all were chattering amazed at the skill the young Elfling had shown.

Elardion hated leaving the others to the spiders, but he also needed to find Lomion. He crept into the opening and followed the path deeper into the cave. His hand clutched at his sword, he was ready for what ever he might find.

The cave widened and Elardion could see the flickering of flames in the light that the fire shed. Moving closer he saw Darenholt standing beside a very battered Lomion. A knife was held to his throat.

"You!" The traitor practically spat the word.

"Me. Let my brother go." Elardion's voice was steady and cold.

"Or what, Princeling? Do you really think I find you a threat? Is this the best your father could send?" Darenholt's voice once more held contempt.

"Trust me, filth you should do. You hurt any one of my family and I will hurt you." The voice held steady and Elardion meant every word.

"You? A healer?" The laugh echoed around the cave.

"Me and you will find that I am more than just a healer." With that Elardion moved closer to the Elves in front of him determination leaking from every pore on his body.

To be continued

****

Hi, everyone. Shell here. I just wanted to put every one's mind at rest. Despite what Meisalliam thinks we did not argue about chapter 22. We had a creative discussion. All has been settled and is well. I am going no where and we both continue to write.

Oh, and Mei, if I were to get angry (which is very rare) Nick would hear it in Kuala Lumpur. He will hide trust me!!!

Thank you once again to all our reviewers, you are the greatest!

Replies to reviews:

Bradleigh: _Arwen? I think she is doing her hair! More from her soon, I promise. As you say Darenholt is crazy and sadistic which is such fun to write! More angst? From us?!! No!!! LOL!!!!!_

Triptych: _Um, can I suggest you go and read that chapter again? There is a little… extra I don't think you realised. Shell ducks and bolts for the door. (That was what we had our discussion about by the way.)_

Pointy-eared-elfs: _Isn't it just awful when that happens? We wanted to make it uncertain as to what had happened to Laurelin, so I'm glad it worked. Drowlin? You will have to wait and see, but we may not have heard the last of him. All your answers will come. As to Thranduil, you will have to wait and see we don't want to spoil any thing for you. I love Darenholt I (Shell) have to admit it was my idea; I just had no idea how evil he would turn out to be. I wanted Thranduil to be Leafie's Ada that was what we had the talk about. Nope, not mad at Mei. We hope you had a nice vacation?_

Dark Borg drone: _We are sorry that being a Drone sucked. Are you happy now?_

Sky14: _We are both glad that we have you intrigued. We hope it continues to do so. As for Thranduil's reaction? Hold on to your seat!!_

Lirenel: _I am sorry you were confused, but we are glad that you like this. Here is your update._

Well, everyone this is all for now. See you all soon as it is Mei's turn to thrill you all.

Until then…

Love

From all of us!!!


	24. 24

Lomion felt the knife dig deeper into his neck, eyes on his brother almost begging for him not to do this, he could feel the small dribbles of blood as trickled down his throat to join the blood already on his tattered clothes.

If he could have been capable and allowed to do so he would be on his knees begging Lomion to back off and get some warriors. Then he saw a steely determination that he had never seen before in his brother's eyes.

Elardion, though, kept his attention focused on Darenholt; there would be time later to check Lomion for serious injuries. First he had to free him.

"Let Lomion go, it would not be a fair fight if you hold him against me. Let him move out of our way." Elardion did not know how he did it, but his voice was even as he spoke, despite his pounding heart.

Darenholt laughed but did as requested. Making sure the ropes holding Lomion were tight, he removed his knife from Lomion's throat he threw the dark haired Prince hard against the wall, Lomion sank to the ground lifeless.

Elardion winced at the sound as a crack resounded in the small place. Lomion was sure to have some broken ribs possibly other bones as well. Elardion felt sorry for his brother, he could not believe that his usually strong and dignified brother was lying on the floor unconscious.

He could feel the rage building inside of him at what Darenholt had inflicted on Lomion. Raising his sword, they both into the attack. It was evenly matched to Darenholt's surprise; he had though of Elardion as a simple healer more used to treating wounds than inflicting them.

Darenholt lunged at Elardion and the healer Prince raised his sword, whirling around and avoiding the slash from the other Elf, he succeeded in landing his own hit on the other. Darenholt fell backwards with a cry, clutching his arm.

Elardion took the chance offered to him and ran towards his brother to check him for injuries.

Lomion was feeling very light headed from the force of the blow against the wall and the blood loss from his wound. His head slumped forward as his energy fled from him. Dimly he could hear Elardion begging.

"Please, Lomion stay with me. We are going to get out of this I promise you. Do not let go of this world, it is not your time." Elardion was pleading, eyes full of tears. Relief flooded through him as the brown eyes opened dazed. He did not notice Darenholt had regained his feet and was moving towards him until it was too late to react.

Using the others distraction to good use, Darenholt slipped his lade silently under Elardion's chin. "And here I was thinking that I had one son to bargain with know I have two. Maybe I can collect all five and get a full set." He could not help but gloat.

Elardion looked up into his enemy's eye. "You are crazier than I though; there are six of us not five."

"Has Daddy not told you yet that one of your brother's is not his son? That in fact one of them is mine?"

Lomion slowly blinked his eyes and gathered enough strength to look up. "You lie." he replied weakly.

"I would not, think my Prince's. " Darenholt spat out. "Which of your brother's is unlike any of the others?"

Lomion answered first. "Surely you do not think of Legolas."

"Exactly, have you not noticed that his powers are stronger and greater than yours? He has a bond with nature that you have yet to imagine. His physical appearance and nature are all different to yours and are far more like my own."

"Except Legolas is not a psychopath!" Elardion shouted.

"Now, now, my Prince, or this blade just might slip. Then I will be back to having just one hostage. But it is as I said; your Mother only had five children sired by Thranduil. Legolas is mine."

Elardion brought his own sword up in a surge of anger, slashing at the Elf who was trying to destroy his family. Darenholt was shocked at the force the Prince used and staggered back. Elardion gave another swing of his sword and it plunged into the other Elf's chest. He gave another mighty swing and within moments Darenholt's lifeless body dropped to the floor minus its head.

Panting harshly Elardion stared down at the corpse, as he looked his breathing became more ragged, and then he remembered his brother.

Turning he knelt by Lomion's side and was cutting his brother's bonds, Lomion smiled weakly at him and he lifted his brother into his arms and made his way out of the cave. By the time they could see the entrance of the cave Lomion was once more unconscious.

Outside the cave warriors were getting ready to enter and rescue both Princes'. They stopped and raised their bows as they saw the dim shadow of someone emerging. The bows were steady and their aim true as they held them selves ready to shoot if it was Darenholt.

Thranduil's shout of "Hold your fire!" sounded from behind them and they did as their King order, although the bows were still held ready in their hands.

Thranduil ran into the cave to join his two sons, taking Lomion into his arms, he held his eldest son tight, relief stark on his face. Elardion placed an arm around his father and rested his head against his shoulder. Suddenly he was exhausted, the adrenaline rush leaving him suddenly as reaction at what had just occurred set in.

Thranduil led the way out into the snow; Lomion awoke just as he was being laid carefully onto the spread out cloaks that the warriors hastily arranged. "Ada, please stay with Me." he could not stop the tears entering his eyes and blinked rapidly to disperse them. Thranduil held his son tight and whispered reassurances and tried to comfort the Crown Prince.

Elardion moved away from his father to go to his younger brother and their friends. He picked up the Elfling and carried him over to where Lomion and his father were. "Little one, come here." Lomion called quietly. Legolas lay by his side and buried his head into his brother's chest.

"Lomion, I told them where to find you. I shot two spiders and I will guard you. No one will hurt you." Legolas spoke hurriedly, not taking a breath between words. Lomion smiled as he drifted off to sleep, the small voice lulling him into the darkness that was calling him. He did not hear half of what Legolas was telling him.

When Lomion woke next he saw the face of his brother staring back down at him.

"Good morning, Lomion, how do you feel this morning?" Elardion gently brushed a stray hair from his elder brother's face.

"Better, can I have some water please?" In fact he felt much better. He was warm and comfortable and only had a few twinges from his encounter with Darenholt. He found him self leaning into his brother's touch.

"Of course you can." Elardion poured some fresh water into a glass and helped Lomion sit up high enough to drink it. "Ada wanted me to let him know when you were awake but I need to talk to you about what Darenholt sad about Legolas. Do you think it is true?" He had worried all night about this and still did not know what to think.

"No, if it were true Adar would have told us. Darenholt was trying to distract you, was trying to get at you psychologically. Put it out of your mind, it is not true and even if it was it would not matter he is still my brother. He is still out Little Leaf." He tried to reassure Elardion.

"You are right, of course. Naneth would never betray Ada in that way. I do not think we should even mention this to him." he moved away, only to be stopped by Lomion's hand on his arm.

"Wait, El', I want to say something to you. I am so sorry for all those things I said to you or even thought of you." Lomion grabbed his hand and placed it against his cheek. "I have to thank you for saving my life. You are as brave and strong as any warrior this army has, possible even better than them. Thank you."

Elardion once again had to blink away the tears his brother caused once again. "Do not be sill, Lomion you are my brother. I never blamed you for the things you said while you were under the influence of that potion. I know you respect healers. I love you and would do anything for you. But it has made me realise that I am a healer and not a fighter. I get the same adrenaline rush as you by fighting deadly wounds."

Lomion smiled weakly. "We are both different but that is good. I do not think Middle Earth could cope if we were both alike." He could not help but joke.

"Agreed!" Laughing Elardion made to leave the chamber to go in search of his father, but the door opened as Thranduil entered the chamber Legolas in his arms. Handing Legolas over to the twins behind him he crossed to the bed and embraced his eldest son.

"Twilight, you had me so worried. Never do that again."

Legolas managed to wriggle out of Nolvo's grip and climbed onto his brother's bed. "Lomion awake now." He stated the obvious.

"He knew Leafie knew you were awake." Thranduil informed Lomion and Elardion.

"Well he is a very special leaf, only he could kill three spiders and save lives." Alcarnor said.

"What?! He did what?" Lomion could not believe his ears.

"Your brother killed two spiders and saved both Estel's and Elladan's lives." Thranduil was incredibly proud of his youngest son.

"But how? What with?" Lomion could not really take it all in.

"With his bow that you made, although he sneaked a few of Estel's arrows as well." Lomion took up the tale.

"But he has never had a proper lesson!" Lomion was stunned as he looked at his brother who was humming and playing happily with Growly.

"I know he is a natural!" Even Drowlin was smiling, proud of his brother.

"Just think how lethal he will be when he does have his lessons. I would not want to be on the receiving end of his arrow." Alcarnor's comment made them all laugh.

"Leafie how did you know where to find Lomion?" Elardion had to know. From the looks of it so did every one else.

"Trees and wind told me." Legolas just shrugged and carried on with what he was doing as if it was nothing.

Elardion and Thranduil would have asked further but they noticed that Lomion was looking tired and finding it difficult to stay awake. At their insistence the others left the room, leaving Lomion to rest.

Across the Palace Mithrandir and Elrond were having a serious discussion as to what they should do know. With Darenholt dead and no longer claiming Legolas as his own should they tell Thranduil that Legolas was not his?

In the end it was decided to go and examine Darenholt's body in the hope of finding something of use. Thanks to Mithrandir's handy little test they could get an answer.

Elrond watched as his old friend gathered some dried blood from the body before him; he added it to the fluid that also contained a little blood from the sample taken from Legolas and shook it gently. Both held their breath as they waited for the liquid to change. If Darenholt was Legolas' Adar it would turn a deep burgundy. If not it would stay as it was. Nothing was said as it turned a deep burgundy colour.

"It is true then." Elrond sounded defeated.

"Yes, I am afraid it is." Mithrandir's voice was soft.

"What do we do now?"

"Now is not the right time for this to come out. It will wait for a time, we have no rush, and Darenholt will be no further threat. This would hurt Thranduil even more than he is at the moment. I feel it is best to keep this to just ourselves."

Elrond could only agree.

Legolas was bored. Now that all the excitement of the last evening had died down, he was bored. He had played with Mousey and the bunnies. He had even painted a picture for Lomion to cheer him up. But every few minutes the Elfling's gaze would turn once more to the window and he watch as the white snow fell silently.

He made his way over to the window and climbing up on the chair he sat looking out. He looked on in awe at change of scenery, it looked so magical. So white and pure. How he would love to go and play out there. To be the first to put a foot into the magical stuff.

"Little Leaf, what are you doing?" He turned to face Elardion.

"Watching the snow, it is like magic." Elardion had to smile at the awe in the younger Elf's voice.

"It does look nice does it not? Are you hungry? It is time for dinner."

Legolas turned to him with a big smile. "Will Lomion be there?"

"Not for this meal, Leafie but may be for the evening meal if Lord Elrond thinks he is well enough." They made their way down to the family room and took part in a very, Very lively meal.

"Ada?" Legolas was enjoying his meal.

"Yes, my Leaf?" Thranduil smiled down at his son.

"May I go and play in the snow?" He was even drinking the awful milk that was always set before him. If he drank it without the usual protests then maybe he would be allowed out into the courtyard to play.

"Not today, ion-nin you are still very tired and sore after yesterday. May be tomorrow when we are all feeling a little better and Lomion can join us?"

"Oh, but what happens if the snow goes before then?" Legolas' eyes were wide as he gave voice to his fears.

"It will not be gone." Thranduil looked down to make sure Legolas had eaten his food only to find an empty plate and glass. "You have finished, well done." It was the first time since Laurelin's death that Legolas had eaten properly.

Legolas smiled at him shyly, pleased at the praise.

"If you would all excuse me, there is something I would like to show Legolas." Curious nods greeted this. Legolas was happy to be in his father's arms as they made their way out of the family chamber. He liked being held by him, they made their way towards the door that opened out onto the courtyard.

Legolas could only look on in awe at the change that had come over his own. It looked like a completely different place. Even his old friend the Mallorn looked different covered in the white snow.

"Now Legolas can you tell me if the snow is going to melt and go away before tomorrow?" Thranduil stood on the ornate steps with him.

"Yes." Legolas had his brow furrowed in thought.

"Will you share it with me?" Thranduil knelt beside him.

"The wind is cold and comes from the North." Blue eyes turned to him.

"Good, what else?" Thranduil looked at the sky to try and give the Elfling a clue.

"The wind says there will be more today and tonight."

That surprised Thranduil. Legolas really did have an affinity with nature.

"Does the wind say how bad it will be?" He ruffled the blond hair.

Legolas scowled at his father making Thranduil laugh. "Lots of snow and high winds. He says that some of the branches will be knocked down by it." A gleam entered his eyes. "He also says he will kill some of the spiders and other monsters for us."

"That is kind of him, what else does he say?"

"The winter will be long, the spring will be short and warm and the summer will be bright. The birds will have lots of chicks and so will the squirrels. I will be able to play with them."

"Do you know any other ways of telling if it will snow?" Thranduil had to smile at his son's enthusiasm.

"Scamp."

Thranduil blinked at that, he had not expected that! "Scamp?"

"Yes, he tells me when it will snow."

"I see, what about the sky?" Thranduil put that to one side until he could think more on it.

"The sky, Ada?"

"Yes, little One, look at the sky. What colour is it?"

Legolas did as asked and looked at the sky. "Yellow, Ada."

"Good, that is the colour the sky goes when it is full of snow. You need not worry, Legolas the snow will be there tomorrow and we can all go out and play. Even me and Elrond. Would you like that?"

"Can we really, Ada? Please?" The smile was incredible.

"Yes, my Leaf we can." With that he carried Legolas back into the palace and out of the cold.

That afternoon Legolas presented Lomion with his picture. It was of him playing with Scamp in the snow. Needless to say he loved it

To be continued.

Hi guys. This is Meisalliam and I have to admit that I am taking a slight back seat at the moment. I have loads of stuff going on so this is a mixed chapter between me and Shell and I hope you like it.

Blue September Rain: Sorry Shell did the cliff hanger its all her fault. Basically yeah we take turns we discuss what's going to happen and sometimes may decide that it is a shell chapter or a Meisalliam chapter. We are a team and we know that.

dark angel : We will try and include more kick ass Elardion shall we?

SailorOrion11: No evil Drowlin for a while. It is all explained in Happily Ever after why he is like he is so it does make sense.

Triptych : We have some ideas for fluffy chapters so no worries. But we also have ideas for angst. Plus my (Meisalliam's newest story idea)

Dark Borg Drone: We plan to keep going and going and going like a Duracell battery.

LadyJackIsBack: Thanks. No one too important will get overly hurt

Lirenel: We only hurt him a little.

bradleigh: Shell and I forgot about her so she just disappears for a little while. Hope you do not mind.


	25. 25

Disclaimer: See last chapter

Chapter Twenty five

The next morning dawned early and looking out over the court yard it looked like a winter wonderland. Over night more snow had fallen and it lay crisp and untouched. The trees barely moved, their limbs so laden that it looked like icing on a cake.

Despite the fact that it was incredibly early, the white snow gave it a feeling of being much, much later. All was peaceful and silent. The snow continued falling gently, adding to the magic of the scene.

Inside the Palace all was quiet and calm. Then tiny feet could be heard running down the corridor. Although to be truthful you would have to listen extremely hard to hear the slap, slap as the feet landed. Around the corner came an Elfling, with long blond hair and very thin; he hugged a brown bear tightly to him.

He still wore his white sleeping robe, crumpled as it was. His feet were bare although he took no notice of that.

Running down the corridor he stopped as he reached the door that he wanted. Standing on tip toe he reached for the handle that was situated far above him. Too far above him, it took him four tries to get the door open.

Widening the gap he poked his head around the door and looked in the room. It was in darkness, the drapes pulled shut. His mind made up he entered the chamber and made his way over to the bed.

He gave a small frustrated sigh. The bed was too high for him to climb on. Not to be deterred he moved to one of the wooden posts that stood at each corner. Swinging agilely he used the post as if it were a branch and swung him self up on to the bed. Grinning to him self at just how easy that had been he made his way up the bed on all fours, his bear was clutched between his teeth by its ear.

The occupant of the bed lay on his back, dark hair spread across the white linen pillow. His hands were crossed on his chest and his eyes were open but glazed in Elven sleep.

The Elfling sat beside him and poked the older Elf on the nose. Nothing happened. He poked again; one hand came up and brushed the finger away causing the Elfling to giggle.

Using the Bears paw he poked the royal nose again. Before he could move out of the way his hand was caught and he was pulled into a strong grip.

"What do we have here? Who dares to intrude and wake the King from his sleep? Where are my guards? They need to see to this intruder, he can not get away with this! This is treason!!"

The Elfling was laughing at his father's antics. "It is me, Ada, Legolas."

"Legolas? No, the intruder could not be Legolas for he is a very good Elfling and would not wake his Adar. That just adds to your crimes. Impersonating the Prince." Fingers began tickling Legolas unmercifully until he was crying with joy.

Thranduil looked down at the precious bundle in his arms and gave a fake cry of alarm. "Why it is Legolas! You must pay for waking the King in such a manor." He continued tickling the bundle until the Elfling could take no more and begged for him to stop.

Once Legolas had calmed down he hugged his father. "Good morning, Ada I love you."

"Good morning to you too, my Leaf. I love you to. What are you doing up at this time of the morning?" Thranduil could not hide the yawn; something told him that this was just a little bit too early.

"You said we could go and play in the snow in the morning. It is the morning." Eager happy blue eyes looked at him.

"I know I did Ion-nin, but not this early. We need to bathe and dress before having the morning meal. This is just a little too early, every one is still asleep." He tried to reason to the excited Elfling.

"I go wake them!" Legolas made to slide off of the bed, but Thranduil managed to catch him.

"Oh no, you do not!" He scooped Legolas up off the bed and walked towards the window. Pulling the drapes so that they could look out over the forest he held his son in his arms.

"It is pretty, Ada." Legolas was practically shaking with excitement.

"Yes, it is and cold. You will have to dress warmly. But for know it is far too early for you to be up. Come sleep with me." Thranduil crossed to the bed, smiling widely at the gorgeous little pout on the pink lips. "No arguing or I may change my mind."

That put paid to any arguments Legolas may have had as he did not want to miss out on the fun later on. It did not take him long to close his eyes and sleep. He had been too excited to sleep at all over night.

Three hours later Thranduil had to give a small wry smile. He had had to wake Legolas so that he could get him ready for the morning meal. Even getting him dressed had been a job as Legolas was jumping about in happiness and anticipation.

When they got down to the family chamber for the meal, Legolas had run from one Elf to another telling them his excited news. The sight of him being so incredibly happy was a marvel and brought smiles to all their faces. He finally came to a halt by Estel.

Smiling he opened his arms in invitation and Legolas sprang into them.

"Do you like the snow, little One?"

"Yes! We go and play."

"Yes, once we have eaten we will go and play. But first you need to eat some food. Go to your Ada." With a brief squeeze Legolas let him self slide off of Estel's lap and made for his own chair.

If it had been down to Legolas he would not have eaten at all, but under Thranduil's stern but kindly gaze he managed to eat some warm porridge liberally mixed with honey. Then when they had all finished Legolas pulled him towards the door.

"Wait, Legolas I have things I have to attend to first." Catching the Prince up into his arms he made his way to his study to finish the last pieces of work he had before he could go out and play with his family. Since the incident with Darenholt it had brought home to him just how much work he had out upon his eldest sons. It would not be happening again.

He finished the last few pieces of paper work and spoke with his head councillor and butler. It would not be long before the winter solstice and he wanted to combine it with a feast to thank his friends for all that they had done since Laurelin's death.

Then he and Legolas made their way down to the great doors, stopping at both their chambers along the way to change their light shoes for heavy boots and collect their winter cloaks. Legolas chatted happily all the way.

The others including Elrond and Mithrandir were waiting for them. All were dressed and ready to go out into the pristine snow.

Once the doors were opened Legolas wasted no time. He slipped out of his father's hold, all fear of the evil spiders gone in his eagerness to play. Smiling widely the others joined him. With in moments two groups had been formed to have a snow ball fight.

Mithrandir stood off to one side, happily smoking his pipe as he watched the others play. Even Thranduil and Elrond joined in, eager to show the young ones that they could play just as well.

They had given in to Lomion's pleas to join them so that he could watch, even if he could not join in. He was seated on a chair wrapped in bright blankets his leg in a cast before him.

The fight was vicious and well fought with many, many squeals and laughter from Legolas.

Nolvo had just picked up a huge hand full of snow and was about to target Elladan when Legolas came into his sight. "Down, Legolas!"

Legolas having learnt that if he did not he would be hit, ducked just in time as the snowball sailed through the air where he had just been standing.

Elladan hearing the call turned to see what was happening and caught the snowball right in his face. He gave a playful roar. "You will pay for that, Nolvo." He picked up a huge handful of snow and chased the other, eager to get his revenge.

Estel while this was happening sneaked up behind Elrohir, who was laughing too much at the others antics to realise what his foster brother was doing. In one sweet move he pulled Elrohir's cloak away from the Elf's neck and dumped the snow down it. Elrohir whirled scowling at Estel.

"You are on our side."

"Ah, Ah, I just may have switched sides to save my little friend." Elrohir looked puzzled until Estel pointed Legolas out.

Legolas was sneaking as much as he could upon Elardion, snow in his little hands. Elardion was fighting it out between his father and Elrond, Drowlin by his side. Thranduil and Elrond could both see what the Elfling was doing and deliberately took the others attention away from him. It worked; Legolas caught Elardion on the back of the head causing every one to laugh.

Thranduil smiled down at his youngest. Legolas was in a state of disarray; his hair had come free from its braids. His face was bright pink from the cold and also with rushing around.

"Having fun, little One?" He sung Legolas up to sit on his shoulders so that Legolas could see all about him.

"Yes, Ada, thank you." Legolas was regaining his breath. Thranduil headed towards where Lomion and Mithrandir were sitting.

"How are you feeling, Lomion?" Thranduil sat Legolas down beside him.

"A little sore, but not too bad." That caused Thranduil to raise his eyes. Lomion was pale and had fine pain lines around his mouth and eyes.

"I will organise some herbs." Elrond appeared as if by magic at his side.

"Thank you, Mellon-nin." He watched as Elrond disappeared back into the Palace, he became aware that the others had all come to join them. Good natured bantering could be heard.

Elrond emerged with a goblet in his hand. He was followed by servants carrying trays of hot tea for the adults and hot milk for Legolas. None could miss the delicately wrinkled nose that Legolas pulled as he accepted his drink, but he drank it all the same.

Elrond handed Lomion his herbal tea and watched as he drank it with out pause. Once finished he was handed his own hot drink.

As they finished with their short break, Thranduil fussed around his eldest making sure that he was both comfortable and warm before the fun started again.

"Legolas, I do not think you have ever made a snow angel have you?" Drowlin smiled down at his younger brother.

"No, is there a snow angel?" Legolas' eyes were wide once more.

"Yes, Angel there is. Would you like me to show you how to make it? You can help." Drowlin's smile was wide and happy.

"How about a competition? We break into teams of two and who ever build's the best Angel can have the first go at tobogganing." Thranduil was proud of Drowlin in that minute.

"Who will be the judges?" Alcarnor asked he and Alcarnor were play fighting with Elladan and Elrohir.

"Hmm, I think it should be Mithrandir and Lomion as they are not competing." Thranduil turned to them. "Will you be the judges?"

It was quickly agreed that they would, although Mithrandir insisted that the two sets of twins be split to prevent foul play.

So it was that the five sets of teams were made ready. Legolas and Drowlin made the first team. Thranduil and Arwen made the second. Nolvo and Elladan while Elrohir was paired with Alcarnor. That left Elrond and Estel.

At a signal from Mithrandir the competition began.

"What do I do, 'Lin?" Legolas asked as they ran to the spot that Drowlin gestured to.

"Well, we need to make a round ball of snow first, like this." Drowlin began rolling the snow. Soon Legolas was helping and they had a large pile of snow in front of them in a very short time.

"Now we need to make a smaller one so that our Angel has a head." Again they were rolling snow into a ball. Legolas helped his brother lift it as high as he could, but Drowlin had to place the head on its body.

"We need to dress him, Legolas what do you think he should wear?" Drowlin knelt in the snow beside him.

Legolas thought. "A hat and scarf to keep him warm." He turned to look at their Angel critically. "He needs eyes and nose to see and wings. Angels need wings."

"So they do, my little Angel." He turned to see what he could find. On the ground beside them was seven small pieces of coal and a carrot. They wasted no time and soon their Angel had a nose, mouth and eyes.

With Legolas help Drowlin found some twigs and between them they fashioned them to look like wings. Standing back Drowlin frowned. "He needs a cloak." Without thinking he unfastened his cloak and put it around their Angel careful not to dislodge the wings.

They both stood back pleased that it was finished. It was good as well. Laughing they made their way back over to Mithrandir and Lomion. While they waited for the others to finish Drowlin made his way back inside the Palace and collected another cloak.

When he returned the others had all finished as well. They were grouped around Lomion and Mithrandir chatting excitedly.

Finally Mithrandir cleared his throat and silence fell. "We have been watching you all very carefully as you made your Snow Angel's and they all look very good. It made it very difficult for us to decide who the better one was made by. But for realism and inventive use of the branches around them we have decided the best Angel belongs to Legolas and Drowlin."

The others all cheered and clapped at hearing this and Legolas jumped up and down, excited once more.

"The second place goes to Nolvo and Elladan. Third to Thranduil and Arwen."

Congratulation's rang out loud.

"I think it is time for the noon day meal." Thranduil broke in the cheering. "We can come out later and go tobogganing."

It was an incredibly cheerful meal and before long they were once more back outside, although they all had changed into dry clothing.

It was Elardion who walked over to the shed that held the sledges. Legolas' eyes were wide as he looked at them, he had never been allowed on one of them before.

Thranduil had already realised this and suggested. "Drowlin, Legolas has never been on a sledge before. Will you show him how it is done?"

"Of course I can, Ada." Soon he was explaining to an attentive Legolas what he was doing and why, then he was sliding down the slight incline towards the trees.

It was Legolas' turn then and he performed admirably. Not falling of once. They all took turns then cheering each other on.

Once every one had had one turn they started at the beginning again and Drowlin was once more sailing down the slight incline towards the forest.

Then it was Legolas' turn and after Thranduil had made certain he was holding the rains correctly and then gave a gentle push to get him going.

Legolas was screaming with joy as the wind rustled through his hair, suddenly the wind picked up behind him and he was going faster than ever. The trees seemed to loom in front of him, coming nearer by the minute. He could hear the shouts of his family behind him and he tried frantically to stop, to no avail.

With a loud crack the Elfling disappeared in a giant cloud of snow, for one very, very, very long second no one moved or dared to breathe. The first to move was Drowlin, he ran as fast as he could on the snow towards the tree followed by his father. Soon the whole group apart from Lomion who was shouting to see what had happened.

Drowlin skidded to a halt at the sight of the broken sledge. The he saw the small snow covered lump. Falling to his knees he brushed the snow away and turned Legolas over. He was limp and pale, with his eyes closed his long dark eyelashes standing out starkly. Blood trickled from some where above his hair line. A deep graze ran down his left cheek.

"Legolas? Little Angel, can you hear me?" He cradled the Elfling in his arms.

"Drowlin is he alright?" Thranduil skidded to a halt beside his son's.

"He is unconscious, Ada." Dark eyes turned to Thranduil and he could read the fear in them.

"Let me see him." Elrond was the next Elf to arrive. Drowlin reluctantly gave his brother to the Elf Lord.

"Legolas, can you wake up for me?" As he said this he was checking him over for injuries.

"Elrond?" Thranduil could keep silent no longer.

"He will be fine. He has broken his wrist but apart from a lump and cut on his forehead I can fins no other injuries. Legolas?" he lightly tapped the Elfling's right cheek.

The eyelashes fluttered and were followed by a low groan. "That is it, little Leaf, open your eyes for your Adar." Thranduil tried to urge the Elfling on.

"Ada?" The blue eyes opened slowly.

"Yes, My Leaf, I am here." He gently stroked the forehead, careful not to touch the growing lump.

"That was fun, can I do it again?" Legolas groaned even more when he tried to move his injured arm.

The others had gathered around the small group and could only laugh at the Elfling's comment.

"I am glad that one of us found that to be fun, Ion-nin." Was Thranduil's wry comment. "You can do this again, but not today."

Legolas tried to change his father's mind. "But Adar, you need to have your turn."

"Little One, the sledge is broken beyond repair and we will have to make a new one. Beside, we need to have a good look at you and see to that pain in your wrist." While Thranduil was speaking Nolvo had turned and was moving back up the hill to reassure Lomion.

Soon they were all once more in the warm. At Thranduil's insistence they all sat in the family room where a roaring fire had been readied. Thranduil sat with his youngest on his lap in the chair nearest the fire. Legolas was wrapped in one of the fluffy thick blankets that had covered Lomion.

Elrond was checking him over once more. His initial observations had been right, it did not take long before he had set and bandaged the wrist and seen to the cuts. As he finished one of the servants arrived with warm tea and cakes for the group.

"Legolas, can you tell me what happened?" Thranduil helped the Elfling sip his warm milk.

"The wind tried to make me go faster, I fell off." His eyes turned towards the window. "He says he is very sorry and only wanted to play. My tree tried to stop Me." was the simple answer.

Thranduil did not quite know how to react to that. Drowlin asked the question the every one else was thinking.

"Your tree, Angel?" He was still hovering near to Thranduil; he did not think that he would ever forget the sight of his brother lying so still, it had scared him more than he could have though possible.

"Yep, he tells me stories and in the spring he is going to show me the birds nest and the baby squirrels. He always talks to me." He was looking in earnest at Drowlin.

"How many trees do you talk to, Legolas?" Estel could not help but ask.

"All of them, they talk all the time. Can you not hear them?" The wide trusting blue eyes looked at Estel.

"No, I am afraid they will not speak with me. What about the rest of you? Can you hear the trees?"

It was soon established that although the other members of Legolas' family could hear the talk of the trees to some extent, it was no where near that of the young Prince.

Elrond returned then with the pain killing herbs for the young one. He chewed them with distaste, pulling a face at the bitterness. It deepened as he was encouraged to take a sip of milk to take the taste a way. If any thing the mixture tasted even worse with the herbs.

"Ada, can I play in the snow tomorrow?" Legolas so wanted to play outside again.

"I am sorry, little One but you need to keep that wrist dry." Elrond saved his friend from answering.

The pout was beautiful. Lomion found he could not resist it. "You can come and sit with me, Leafie and order the others about."

Thranduil quirked his eye brow at that. "You can, can you?"

"Well, Ada you do need some one to organise who to throw the snowballs at and who better at that then us?" Lomion could not help but smile, neither could Thranduil.

"I would have to agree with you at that. It is agreed then, tomorrow Legolas, Lomion and Mithrandir will be our referees so that we can play properly." He smiled down at the blond snuggled comfortably in his arms. "Would you like that, Leafie? I know it is not the same as playing in the snow but you will be with us."

The enthusiastic nod was his answer. Talk then turned to the play of the day and how much fun it had been.

Later that night a dark figure made its way down the corridor. All was once again dark and quiet. The figure stopped at a door and looking around to make sure he was alone the figure opened it and stepped inside.

Making its way over to the bed the figure stopped and looked down at its occupant. Sitting he watched the Elfling sleep.

Drowlin reached forward and brushed the loose hair from Legolas' face. Sighing he spoke even though the other could not hear.

"You scared me today, Angel. I never thought I could be so scared. It was such fun making the snow angel with you and the snowball fight. But when you crashed I thought my heart would stop. Pease do not do that again, please? I love you more than you can know and I just want you to be safe." He could not stop the tears from falling.

"I am glad you are my brother despite what I may have said earlier. Sleep well, Angel, have pleasant dreams." He kissed the blond, gently tracing the graze down his face, making certain not to touch it. Then he left the chamber. As he closed the door he turned to find his father, frowning down at him.

"What are you doing out of bed, 'Lin?"

"I just wanted to make sure that Legolas was alright, Ada. He scared me today." Thranduil could see the sincerity in Drowlin's eyes.

"He scared me too, I have to admit. Is he sleeping?" Thranduil admitted.

"Yes, Ada, he is fast asleep. He looks so angelic." He could only smile at the memory of his brother, so innocent in sleep.

"Go to bed then, 'Lin it has been a long fun day. Sleep well." Thranduil kissed his son before leaving.

"Good night, Ada. Sleep well, too." Drowlin turned and made his way back to his own chamber.

The next week passed quickly, Thranduil made sure that he was up earlier than normal so that he could continue with the pressing matters of state. He would then spend the morning with his family and friends before returning to his office and his work. This system was working well and he was extremely pleased to see the growing closeness between Legolas and Drowlin.

They had all recovered from their scare with Legolas and he was healing well, even though his wrist was still in a cast. Lomion was healing well too. His cast on his leg was being removed later that afternoon.

Just in time for the Winter Solstice celebration, this was being held in two days time. This year, even though it was the first without Laurelin, was going to be special. He wanted to thank his friends from the bottom of their hearts for the help and kindness.

He had a great feast planned, it would, hopefully be a good night.

The day of the Winter Solstice dawned cold and bright. Many Elves scurried around, today would be a busy one, they had much tom complete before night fell.

Legolas was excited, this was going to be the first time he had been allowed to attend the festivities, and last year he had been told he was too young. He was on his best behaviour for he did not want to be punished and miss the feast.

At the moment he was in his room, playing quietly with his pets. Scamp was with Lomion in his room, keeping him company. He loved talking to them, found their chatter relaxing. They were all growing know and were extremely contented with their new friend.

Mousey's nose quivered as he caught the delicious scent of the food that was being prepared for that night. Legolas laughed at the sight before whispering conspiratorially to the mouse. "I know, it smells very good, does it not? I will save you some, I promise."

A nudge of the little nose was his reward. Legolas did not even complain when later that afternoon he was made to nap, to his way of thinking, if he slept then he would not need to have an early night. He would be able to stay up longer that night.

Elardion woke his brother and helped him get ready. His outfit was made of greens and reds and Legolas chatted happily telling his brother about his day and what his pets had told him.

Elardion could only smile at his brother although the chattered turned to a slight hiss as he tried to move Legolas' arm into its sleeve. He could barely sit still as Elardion brushed and plaited his hair before putting the tiny coronet into place, despite the face that Legolas pulled.

"I will take you to sit with Lomion while I get ready." At Legolas' happy nod they made their way to Lomion's chamber. The two played with Scamp until it was time to go down to the main audience chamber. They stopped to drop Scamp off with his friends on their way.

Legolas could not believe his eyes as he walked into the chamber. This was just magical!

The chamber was decorated with boughs laden with candles so that the room was illuminated, silver and gold decorations dotted them. A dance floor had been set up at one end of the room and Legolas could see the musicians already tuning their instruments ready for after the feast.

Long tables also decorated with candles of varying colour and glittering baubles were scattered around. Elardion had to smile at the wide eyed smile of the Elfling in front of him. Exchanging a grin with Lomion he knelt.

"Is it as you thought it would be, Leafie?" All Legolas could do was nod his head. Then he noticed Elardion was also wearing his Mithril coronet.

He pointed this out and received grins from both his brothers. They watched as the guests began to arrive. This was such fun for Legolas as his brothers pointed out the people they knew.

Then the heralds called for silence as Thranduil arrived. If Legolas' eyes could have gotten any bigger, they did then. He had never seen his father look so majestic and wonderful.

Indeed the King seemed to glow with power. He was wearing his ceremonial gown of green and gold of rich silks and velvets. On top of his head he wore the old Mithril crown passed down from his own father. He smiled at the awe struck look on his youngest son's face.

Soon they were all sitting at the tables; along side Thranduil sat Elrond on his right. Legolas sat on his left and next to him was Mithrandir.

The meal was exquisite; Legolas did not think he had ever tasted such wonderful food in all his life. Plate after plate of fresh fruits from Mirkwood's hot houses. Then the strawberries arrived. Legolas did not dare have them. Luckily his father realised what the problem was.

"Little One, if I have one of your strawberries will you believe they are alright?" He smiled down at his tense son.

Legolas nodded and watched with bated breath. As his father took the strawberry on the top of the pile and ate it. He waited for a short time until he was absolutely sure that his father was alright and then he too took a strawberry and bit into it. It tasted as good as it had ever done, if not better. It took the work of seconds before the bowl was empty. Thranduil said nothing as the serving Elf gave the Elfling another bowl.

Once the speeches were made it was time to dance and the music began. Legolas had the time of his life dancing with all the pretty maidens who came to speak to him about his cast.

Much later he sat on Lomion's lap as they watched the others dancing. He did not want to admit it but he was tired. Resting his head against Lomion's shoulder he slipped his thumb into his mouth. Lomion said nothing but just watched his brother as he relaxed against him. Soon those beautiful blue eyes closed and he slept.

How long Lomion sat like that he did not know he was content to sit there with the warm bundle. Pleased that Legolas was getting the maiden's attention because then they had to speak with him or it would be rude.

Thranduil finally took his brother from him with an affectionate grin and took the Elfling to his bed and left the others to dance and chat.

To be continued.

Thank you once more to all our readers and reviewers, you mean a lot to us.

Replies:

****

Bradleigh: Dare we admit that we feel the same? Strange that. We are glad you liked Elardion saving his brother, it was fun to write, and we both will admit that. You will have to wait and see with the twins. Let me just say we have some ideas.

****

Blue September Rain: may be Elardion wanted to make sure that Darenholt would not be able to return to hurt his family again. Glad you liked it though. Don't worry there is more to come with this story. You will have to wait and see what is happening with Drowlin.

Triptych: Time will tell what will happen with Thranduil. But he loves his son and as far as he is concerned that is all that matters.

Pointy-eared-elfs: Yep, Lomion is alright and Elardion is his hero. Go, Elardion!!! We are glad that you still enjoy this story.

****

LadyJackIsBack: Cute Legolas is best; you just want to hug him, don't you? I'm glad you like Legolas' abilities.

****

Dark: We promise, hand on hearts there is much more to come before this story ends, we are glad that you love it.

Well, our friends that is that until next time. If only Shell could get the right villain with the right story then she would not have the mails from Mei saying: "Do you really want Fingoran in Once?" or "Does Darenholt really belong in Darker?"!!!!

Love,

Meisalliam, Shell and all the gang.


	26. 26

Legolas was still curled up and fast asleep when four very excited Elves ran into his room. He managed to reluctantly wake up, though as both sets of twin's encouraged him to get out of bed. Encouraged meant the poor Elfling was given no choice in the matter what so ever. The twin's themselves had been awake since before dawn and were more than ready to begin the day's celebrations.

Legolas looked up blearily into his brother's and friend's eyes. Yawning he removed Growly's ear from his mouth and asked. "Why are you in my room?"

Yawning once more Legolas tried to snuggle down and go back to sleep but he was denied this pleasure when he was once again pulled from his bed.

Elladan cuddled Legolas close to him as the friend's all left the chamber. Legolas was cold and he tried to fight against Elladan's grip, but only ended up hurting his arm for his reward. Legolas was further surprised when on leaving his chamber he saw that his brother's along with Estel and Arwen were waiting impatiently for them.

Taking in the shivering Elfling Arwen sighed dramatically. "I know we said that you should go and get Legolas, but did anyone of you think that some clothes may help? He is still in his sleeping tunic, he must be freezing."

The embarrassed looks on all four faces was enough to show that they had not thought of this and they once more made their way back into Legolas' chamber.

After a quick change of clothes, Legolas was back in Elladan's arms but this time he was wearing a warm tunic and had a fluffy blanket wrapped around his small body. The large group of children made their way towards Thranduil's study, where the mid winter celebrations were always held.

Entering Legolas looked around in awe. There was a large fir tree, held in a pot of soil so that it could go back into the royal garden after the celebrations; no wood Elf would willingly hurt a tree. It was covered in tiny candles and a mixture of silver and gold spheres that spun softly catching the light. Also the tree held tiny crystal ornaments and it was these that really caught Legolas' eyes. They were so pretty.

Moving on into the room no one was surprised to see Elrond and Thranduil waiting for their children. Like all parents, they had become used to waking early on any celebration days. Excited children are all the same and Thranduil had become more than used to it since Lomion had been born.

Legolas made Elladan put him down and he ran across the study to his father. Luckily Thranduil managed to catch the blond before he tripped on the blanket that was trailing after him and threatening to trip him.

Elardion, both sets of twin's and Arwen settled into the chairs around the room, leaving Drowlin with no where to sit. He stood awkwardly in the doorway feeling slightly estranged from his family, especially after everything he had done. Legolas beckoned him over to the chair that he and Thranduil were sitting in. He forced Thranduil to move so that both of his youngest son's could squeeze in next to him.

Drowlin looked up at his father who smiled broadly and pulled the blond Prince onto his lap, leaving Drowlin even more room.

The servants around the Palace had long ago become used to the early hours they kept on days such as these, especially on the mid winter morning. They arrived minutes later with trays full of hot drinks and cookies.

Each member of the families gathered took a cookie gratefully, even the Noble Lord's fought their children for their fare share of the treats, much too every one's hilarity.

Legolas held a single biscuit in his hand and was looking at it with a really mournful look. Elrohir noticed this and questioned the Elfling. "What is wrong, Legolas, why do you only look? They are very nice to eat."

Legolas turned large blue eyes to Elrohir. The cookie he held was in the shape of a snow angel, right down to the wings. "What if he is my friend from the other day?" Legolas asked the room.

Thranduil saw his son's apart from Lomion trying hard to hide their laughter at this comment. Lomion opened his arms and Legolas slid down Thranduil's legs and ran to Lomion, sitting on his brother's lap. "Leafie, these are biscuits, they are made by the kitchens for us to eat and enjoy. I promise you that it does not hurt and it is not your friend."

After his brother's reassurance Legolas bit tentatively into the foot of the cookie. Smiling broadly at the taste he took another bite. After that he continued to take small delicate bites, savouring every mouthful. He managed to consume just one biscuit in the time it took the others to have three. Legolas stopped eating as he reached the head of the cookie. Gently placing it down he turned away from it.

"If you can not finish it, little One I will have it." Estel told the blond and he reached over to take the head of the biscuit. Legolas glowered at him and he hit Estel's hand gently before pulling the cookie closer to him.

"You can not eat the head, it is not right." Legolas explained simply.

Estel laughed at his friend's antics. "I am sorry, Legolas please forgive me?" He asked the Elfling. Legolas nodded and the last piece of the cookie was left alone.

A few hours later, after lots of fun and games on every one's part there was a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal Mithrandir, the grey wizard was smiling back at them.

"Did any of you sleep beyond dawn on this special day?" He asked. Elrond laughed and replied to the negative.

Legolas snuggled further into his brother's lap, being so small and thin he felt the cold a lot more than was usual for an elf and the blanket that was wrapped around him barely kept the chill off. Lomion realising this wrapped his arms around the child and hugged him closer, slowly Legolas began to warm up.

Soon it was time for them to go down to the family room for their real morning meal. Once they had arrived they saw that the table was laden down with all of their favourite foods. Each member sat in their normal place and found a bowl or plate with the food set in front of them. Legolas had a huge bowl of strawberries in front of him.

He looked around the table and saw the others happily digging into the mounds of food and laughing. Increasing the scope of his eyesight he saw three servants, two male and one female, leaving the room. Quietly he left his seat and made his way over to them, catching their attention.

"Please wait." He begged as he stopped in front of them. "Thank you for our lovely food." The Elfling gushed. "Thank you for making today so nice." The servants were surprised, they were not used to getting praise and thanks for the things they did.

The female Elf, called Ellarin picked the Elfling up and gave him a motherly hug. "You are most welcome, little One. It makes my heart sing with joy to see you enjoying this time of the year."

Legolas smiled briefly before asking. "Do you not like it?" The two male Elf's had already left the room and she did not how to answer the young Prince.

"It is not that I dislike it, but I have no family to celebrate it with. They are all in Lothlorien."

"Share with us." Legolas jumped from her arms and with his uninjured arm pulled Ellarin towards the table.

"No, my Prince it would not be appropriate." She tried to object gently, but Legolas would not let go. Thranduil laughed when Legolas arrived back at the table with a servant being pulled behind him.

"Ada, she has no family and she is all alone here. Can se have some fun with us?" Legolas did not pause for breath. By this point Ellarin was mortified beyond belief and bright red with embarrassment.

"I am so sorry, my Lord, please I am so embarrassed." Ellarin rambled.

"My Lady, I am the one who should apologise." Thranduil remarked, desperately trying to remember the Ladies name. "It is Ellarin if I am not mistaken. Legolas has a tendency not to listen to others when they say no to him. It would be pleasure for you to join us in the morning meal, if you have time?"

Ellarin did not know what to say and when Nolvo stood and fetched another chair she felt she could not refuse. To do so would be extremely rude. "Thank you, my Lord's."

Legolas scowled when he saw the empty plate in front of his guest. Seeing his brother's discomfort, Lomion placed a few delicacies on the platter in front of her. "Please, my Lady eat."

Later that day the group were sitting in the study once again. Ellarin had left quickly after the morning meal, highly thrilled at having eaten with the Royal family.

Legolas lay half asleep on Estel's lap. The family had been playing games for the last three hours. And all were enjoying spending the time together.

"I can hardly believe that Leafie shared his strawberries." Elladan spoke quietly, not wishing to wake the tiny Elfling.

"I think that once Legolas is grown up, he is going to have men and women fawning over him." Elrohir agreed.

Arwen laughed lightly. "You mean he does not already?" Thranduil smiled and took his son from Estel so that he could join in the game of cards.

Legolas stirred slightly and snuggled closer into his father's arms. The group of Elves and the one man spent many hours happily playing games and laughing. They did many things that they usually did, but this day was rather special.

Not only was it the mid winter celebration it was also little Leaf's begetting day.

He had been born in the middle of winter, receiving the name if Greenleaf because on the day of his birth the tallest tree in Mirkwood had produced a single leaf that continued to shine throughout the long winter and greeting Legolas into life. Since that day the Elfling had brought life and love to all he touched.

Thranduil had always told his son's when they were younger that if they wanted to have gift's on the mid winter day, they had to receive them when Thranduil decided it was time. Every time one of them asked if it was time for the gifts, they succeeded in only adding more time onto the wait.

Legolas was too young to know yet, just why the day was special. Thranduil had decided that they had waited enough. Checking with Elrond the King announced. "Everyone go to your rooms and gather anything you have for presents and come back here."

All apart from the Legolas and the three adults leaped up and raced to their rooms. Legolas peered sleepily at his father. "Where they go?"

Thranduil explained to Legolas what the day was and had to smile at just how excited the Elfling became.

He was practically jumping up and down as the others came back to the chamber in dribs and drabs. Suddenly he stopped and ran from the room as fast as he could. Estel traded confused glances with his foster father before following the Elfling out of the chamber.

He followed the sound of small footsteps as he rushed after the Elfling. He caught up with him just outside Legolas' bed chamber. Pushing open the door he caught sight of the Elfling awkwardly rummaging around underneath his bed.

Legolas finally found what he was looking for and he picked the twelve pieces of parchment up. He struggled with standing, he could not use his left wrist and the other was full, but he made it with some difficulty and made his way towards the door.

Seeing that Legolas was struggling Estel swooped down and took most of the parchments from the blond. Scowling Legolas led the way back to the study.

They all looked up as Legolas and Estel re-entered the chamber.

Piles of presents were on the floor each clearly labelled. Legolas could see some with his name on and he began to get excited again.

Thranduil smiled as his youngest took the rolled up parchments from Estel and looked around before deciding that he wanted to sit with Mithrandir.

Laying the parchments on the floor he pulled him self up onto the Maia's lap, Mithrandir laughed down at the Elfling. Legolas sniffed the air and saw that the wizard was smoking his pipe, blowing out a large smoke ship. The small Prince reached up and took the pipe before placing it on the table next to them.

Every one laughed and Nolvo commented. "I told you the smell was bad."

Mithrandir scowled at every one in the chamber apart from Legolas. "Very well, little One, no smoking near you."

Elrond was having trouble stopping him self from laughing but he finally managed it. "Who wants to go first?"

Before any one could answer Legolas had jumped up from Mithrandir's lap and looked pleadingly at Elrond. Nolvo and Elrohir seeing the look on Legolas' face got down on their hands and knees mirroring the puppy dog look on the Elfling's face.

Legolas looked downhearted at this and Elrond picked the blond up saying. "I think Leafie should go first." The Mega Watt smile he received made them all feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Legolas gathered up the parchments and opening them slightly so that no one else could see them he handed them out. All twelve people had one.

A nod gave them permission to open them. Unfolding the parchment they all gasped. They each had a Legolas original that was worthy of much praise.

Both sets of twin's had one of a warrior scene with each of them in the foreground. Elardion received one of a view from his chamber window. Arwen was astounded by a picture of the woods.

Estel received a picture of him self playing with Legolas. Elrond was shocked at the picture of Rivendell, knowing it had been copied perfectly from another painting.

Mithrandir could only marvel at the picture of him sitting tall on the back of a grey horse. The detail was incredible. Legolas had even included his staff with his pipe sitting in its place at the top. To say he was pleased would be an understatement.

Lomion smiled and laughed at the happy picture that showed him playing with Legolas and Scamp.

Thranduil gasped and felt tears spring to his eyes at the family portrait that he held in his hands. It was of them all. Laurelin was sitting in the middle with Legolas on her lap; One twin stood either side of her. Behind them was Thranduil, Lomion and Drowlin. Elardion was sat comfortably on the floor smiling up at the viewer.

Legolas looked shyly at every one; they all tried to hug the Elfling. Ten minutes later they had all finished admiring Legolas' work. They moved on to handing out the presents.

First was Arwen and to Legolas' delight he found the soft toy versions of his pets, even Mousey. From Lomion he received a small kit to look after his bow with. The twins gave him a new quiver, embossed with gold leaves; it also had his name on.

But the gift he treasured above all was the book he received from Elardion. It was the complete story of Knight Growly and little Las. He opened it, eyes wide. It was illustrated as well, some of them were pictures that Legolas had drawn; the others were drawn by one of Lomion's friends. The book was beautiful. The front was once again painted with green leaves around the border.

Legolas could only hug his brother, they all noted that as they went on to open their presents Legolas was still holding the book as if he would not let it go.

"If you like and every one else agrees, would you like me to read you a story later on?" Elardion was touched that Legolas like it so much.

"Yes please, Elardion. Ada, can we?" Big happy blue eyes turned to Thranduil and he did not have the heart to refuse.

"Perhaps after we have finished the evening meal that would be very nice." Every one else agreed with that too, they had all come to like Elardion's tale.

Once the presents had all been opened, Legolas asked Drowlin to help him carry some parchment and his paints down to the study. When he was settled and the others were busy playing games once more and the adults were all talking while enjoying their goblets of wine. Legolas set to work.

Lomion noticed how quiet the Elfling was made his way over to his side. "What are you doing, Leafie?"

"Painting."

"What are you painting?"

"It is for Ellarin so that she will not be as lonely here on her own." He glanced up at his brother. "Do you think she will like it?"

Lomion looked at the picture. It showed them all at the morning meal, Ellarin included.

Lomion hugged his cherished brother. "I know she will love it." He had to blink away the tears that threatened to fall, his brother was so thoughtful to others.

Lomion was rewarded with the return of the Mega Watt grin. Once he had finished drawing Legolas crossed to speak with his father.

Thranduil picked his youngest up and sat him on his lap. "Ada, can I give this to Ellarin at the evening meal? She is so lonely and would not have had any presents." This had worried Legolas.

"Yes, my Leaf she will love it." Giving the King a big hug he went to sit beside Lomion watching the others playing games. It was warm in front of the fire and soon he was asleep in his brother's arms.

The evening meal was a jolly affair, once more their favourites were served. To Legolas' joy rather than a formal sit down meal, they had a buffet. This had been arranged by Thranduil so that any of the servants who were away from their families could join in. Legolas' kindness towards Ellarin that morning had brought home to him that not all could spend this holiday with family.

Ellarin had been delighted with her picture from Legolas and promised him that it would have pride of place in her quarters.

Thranduil had been pleased that some of the staff had joined them for the evening meal and they all seemed to have enjoyed it.

Once the food had all but disappeared and Mithrandir had jokingly said that they could rival Halfling's with their appetites, they made their way back to the study.

Once they had all settled either in chairs or on the floor, Elardion opened the book he had made for Legolas.

At Thranduil's nod he began.

"Once Upon A Time in a land not so far away were two very good friends. They loved adventures and loved helping people as well. There names were Knight Growly and Little Las. They had many adventures, but were always looking for more."

The only sound that could be heard was the crackling of logs on the fire.

"One day the village where they lived woke up to find that overnight a deep snow had fallen. The world outside looked pristine and new. The snow beckoned to the Elfling's in the village and once they had had their warm morning meal they had been given permission to go and play." Elardion could not hide his smile at the rapt faces around him.

"Knight Growly and Little Las were making their way through the village and had walked right into the middle of a snowball fight. One hit Growly right on the back of his head! Not able to leave it there, they had to join in and soon they were involved in a well fought game. It was late morning when they left the laughing children and went on their way." Every one was smiling at this remembering their play fights of the day before.

"As they reached the outskirts of the settlement snow began to fall softly again." Thranduil could not help but look out of the window, it was indeed snowing again. "First they checked on their friends in the stable, making sure that they were warm and had plenty of feed. Once happy, they set out for the pond on the far reaches of the settlement. The pond was frozen solid and perfect for ice skating and it did not take long before the friend's were skating away." The look on Legolas' face was beautiful.

"Suddenly a loud cry went up and they both turned in time to see one of the Elfling's disappearing into a crack that had formed in the ice." The ooo's and ahh's were perfectly timed. "Without sparing a thought for their own safety they dashed forward. With Knight Growly holding on to his legs, little Las reached for the hand that was poking from the ice. Just when it looked as if it was going to be an impossible rescue, little Las caught the flailing hand and with Growly's help they managed to pull the soaking Elfling from the water."

Legolas' eyes were wide as he listened to the tale unfold. He felt warm and safe in Lomion's arms.

"They arrived back into the village to find a large clapping crowd, the news of the rescue had already spread back to the village. The Elfling's mother had rushed to take him from Growly's arms. That night there was a great feast in celebration of the pair's deeds. But to little Las astonishment it was announced that because of all his brave deeds he was also going to be Knighted. Growly was so pleased and happy for his friend." This was met by clapping from all the room and Mithrandir began to blow smoke knights in celebration.

"They partied long and hard that night, before bedding down, the snow was once again falling, promising not only more fun to come but more adventures too." Elardion finished the tale with a flourish amid loud claps and whistles.

The twin's began a vicious game of chess against each other and Drowlin began playing cards with Estel and Arwen.

Legolas was more than happy just to stay where he was and Lomion made no move to move either. They sat their happily watching the others. A knock on the door sounded and as Thranduil opened it to find Ellarin and a few others carrying trays with mulled wine and pastries to eat.

Ellarin gave Legolas a big happy smile before she left the room. That night passed as the rest of the day had in happy contentment and it was a very tired Elfling that was carried to bed by his father, his new toys safe in his arms alongside Growly.

Okay folks I have some good and bad news.

The bad news is that you just read the final chapter of Once upon a time. I know there are loose threads in the story but they will be cleared up in our brand new story A Long Time Ago that is already posted.

Both Shell and Myself hope you have enjoyed reading this story and please review and tell us what you thought of it.

SaphireCat: Because e decided that in order for our story to work he and his other children needed dark hair. Plus I (Mei) Has to confess at never reading the Hobbit although I do not speak for Shell.

Lady Leeanne: No worries. Glad we are there now. I hope you like and I know about the brother thing mine is always kicking me off.

LadyJackIsBack: Shell says I use the word Yay to much but I have to say YAY YAY YAY.

Dark Borg Drone Hannon Le Mellon nin. I speak basic and shell does to and we love you to.

Pointy-eared-elfs: Fun in the snow just seemed a really nice image. I hope that you liked this one to.

Larnia : We have put Leafie through a lot have we not.

Blue September Rain: Drowlin is going to stay nice for a little while longer although he may be mean in our next story.

bradleigh: I know what you mean but Snow men or Elves just did not seem right so we decided to call them snow angels.

Okay we have had lots of people asking what is up with Drowlin and I have to say one more time that it is slightly explained in Meis fic Happily Ever after and it will go into deeper detail in another of my stories soon however these are slash so if you do not read them then you will never know.

Love You all and hope to see you on our new story. A Long Time Ago

Love

Mei Shell and all the gang.


End file.
